Two Legendary Artists' Love Story
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta dari dua seniman legendaris dimulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka, hingga perpisahan, dan berujung pada sebuah awal yang baru. [Dedicated for 2nd SasoDei Month. All prompts (From "First Meeting" to "A New Beginning")]
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s) in future chapters, typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**~First Meeting~**

**.**

**.**

Kalajengking pasir merah adalah julukan dari seorang pria berambut merah yang kini duduk menyendiri di ruangannya, hanya ditemani oleh beberapa boneka kayu yang tergeletak di sekelilingnya. Sepasang manik Hazel menatap potongan boneka kayu di pangkuannya. Jemarinya yang terbuat dari kayu—kualitias terbaik yang pernah ia temukan di muka bumi—mengusap-usap lengan kayu dari boneka di pangkuannya guna memastikan tak ada cacat sedikitpun pada karya seninya tersebut. Pikirannya memang tak sepenuhnya terfokus pada pekerjaannya, hanya saja ia sangat menikmati keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Sang pengendali _kugutsu_ ini menikmati keheningan yang mungkin tak akan lagi ia dapatkan ketika tiba saatnya ia harus membagi ruangan dengan partner yang baru. Ya, setelah sekian lama dirinya menjalankan misi seorang diri, hari ini ia akan mendapatkan rekan baru.

Sedikit menggerakkan pergelangan tangan salah satu hasil karyanya dengan gerakan memutar, ia menerka-nerka seperti apa partner barunya nanti. Ia tak ingin mendapatkan partner yang sama dengan partnernya terdahulu, manusia ular yang—menurutnya—menjijikkan. Kali ini ia mengharapkan partner yang bisa mengimbangi sikap tenangnya, mungkin seperti Itachi. Hanya saja sang pengendali _kugutsu_ ini tidak mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika pria sedingin dan setenang Itachi menjadi partnernya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan memulai pembicaraan. Ruangan akan sunyi. Misi akan berjalan tanpa suara. Tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah hal buruk. Sang kalajengking menyukai ketenangan.

Ia hanya bisa berharap partnernya yang baru nanti bisa memberinya ketenangan. Kalau bisa, seseorang yang berusia lebih tua darinya agar ia tak perlu mengurusi partner yang kekanak-kanakkan. Setelah berpikir sesaat, ia merasa sedikit lega karena ia yakin organisasi mematikan seperti Akatsuki ini tidak akan mencari anggota yang kekanakkan. Setidaknya kesimpulan itu bisa membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Partnernya adalah seorang pria dewasa yang kuat, memiliki pemikiran jauh ke depan, berkepribadian yang tenang dan dingin, juga mengerti tentang seni yang sesungguhnya. Begitulah harapnya.

.

.

Tetapi harapan hanyalah sekedar harapan. Jika Sang Pencipta tidak menyetuji harapannya, tiada guna untuk memaksa.

Calon partnernya sangat jauh dari prediksinya.

_Bocah ini yang akan menjadi partnerku? Tunggu, dia bahkan terlihat seperti perempuan_.

Itulah yang bersarang di pikiran Sasori ketika ia berhadapan dengan seorang remaja berambut pirang di sebuah kuil desa Iwagakure. Untuk beberapa alasan,mata Hiruko—boneka yang melindungi tubuh Sasori—tak henti menatap remaja di hadapannya. Beribu pertanyaan menghujani kepalanya ketika ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa remaja laki-laki yang usianya tak lebih dari enam belas tahun itulah yang akan menjadi partnernya.

_Ketua pasti bercanda._

Sayangnya tidak. Ketua Akatsuki tidak bercanda, bahkan tidak pernah bercanda dalam hal apapun.

Harapan dan prediksi Sasori meleset jauh, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Bukan pria kuat, dewasa, tenang, dan dingin yang akan menjadi partnernya. Melainkan seorang remaja berambut pirang panjang sepinggang dengan bagian bawah rambutnya diikat, wajah kirinya tertutupi oleh rambutnya, wajah muda yang menunjukkan semangat, dan sikap yang meledak-ledak. Tubuhnya bisa dikatakan cukup mungil untuk laki-laki seumuran dirinya. Dari bentuk tubuh dan wajahnya, Sasori hampir yakin bahwa remaja itu adalah seorang perempuan. Jika seandainya Pein sang ketua tidak mengatakan sejak awal bahwa partner baru Sasori adalah seorang laki-laki, Sasori tidak akan percaya remaja di hadapannya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Sasori tidak habis pikir apa yang istimewa dari calon partnernya yang belakangan diketahui bernama Deidara ini. Selain terlihat lemah dan tipe yang cepat mati, Deidara sangat berisik. Saat itulah Sasori mulai membenci calon partnernya.

"Akan kuntunjukkan seni yang sesungguhnya, un!"

Belum lagi saat ia mengatakan ia tahu seni yang sesungguhnya.

_Yang benar saja?_, Sasori meringis. Bocah sepertinya tak mungkin tahu arti seni yang sesungguhnya.

Ditambah dengan cara bicara remaja itu, seperti 'un' yang ia gunakan untuk mengakhiri hampir semua kalimatnya.

Belum lagi saat Deidara melemparkan tanah liat berbentuk laba-laba kepada Itachi lalu meledakkannya. Ia mengatakan dirinya akan menunjukkan seni yang sesungguhnya tapi malah menghancurkan seni itu sendiri? Konyol, Sasori membatin.

Detik demi detik berlalu, rasa benci Sasori pada Deidara kian meningkat.

Tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri hadirnya beberapa hal dari Deidara yang membuat Sasori terdiam untuk mengamati lebih dalam. Seperti rambutnya. Rambut Deidara terlihat begitu halus dan lembut, terlihat dari bagaimana rambut pirang itu menari perlahan saat angin berhembus melalui pintu kuil yang terbuka. Untuk memiliki rambut yang sedemikian indah, bahkan lebih indah dari perempuan, tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Hal lain yang yang Sasori perhatikan diam-diam adalah seringaian yang sejak awal terukir di bibir seniman ledakan tersebut. Seringaiannya membuat pipinya terdikit terangkat, membuat sudut yang sempurna di wajahnya.

Sasori tidak akan mengakuinya, tetapi calon partnernya—yang kini sudah kalah dari genjutsu Itachi—adalah seorang remaja yang unik. Tetap saja, hal ini tidak membuat rasa benci Sasori padanya berkurang. Membayangkan bagaimana hari-hari yang harus ia jalani dengan remaja yang berisik, keras kepala, dan tidak mau kalah itu membuat gigi Sasori gemeretak.

Hanya saja, Sasori tidak menyadari betapa dirinya mengagumi iris biru sewarna langit yang dimiliki oleh Deidara.

.

.

'Pria tua yang aneh' adalah pemikiran Deidara saat pertama kali ia melihat Sasori. Ia tak pernah melihat seseorang begitu buruk rupa dan bungkuk, terlebih lagi suaranya berat dan terdengar tidak alami. Sebenarnya Deidara tidak ingin menjelek-jelekkan pria tua yang akan menjadi partnernya itu di dalam pikirannya. Hanya saja cap 'tipe yang cepat mati' yang diberikan pria itu pada Deidara membuat Deidara kesal bukan main. Tentu Deidara memang sudah merencanakan untuk mati dalam ledakannya sendiri di usia yang masih produktif, masa di mana ia masih bisa berkarya dengan baik. Tetapi itulah yang membuat Deidara membenci calon partnernya yang bernama Sasori itu.

Sasori bisa membacanya dengan mudah.

Itulah yang membuat Deidara membencinya.

Deidara bukanlah sebuah buku terbuka yang bisa dibaca dengan mudahnya. Deidara adalah sebuah gulungan rahasia yang tidak bisa dibuka karena beberapa segel yang melindungi. Tetapi hanya dalam sekali pertemuan, Sasori bisa membacanya dengan mudah –membuka semua segel yang melindunginya dengan sekali tatapan.

Kekesalannya bertambah ketika mereka berdebat untuk yang pertama kalinya. Saat itu dirinya, Sasori, Itachi, dan Kisame baru saja tiba di markas Akatsuki yang tersembunyi di balik sebuah pegunungan. Saat mereka ingin mempertemukan Deidara dengan ketua dari organisasi yang seluruh anggotanya mengenakan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah tersebut, Kisame tiba-tiba berucap, "Kurasa kalian akan menjadi partner yang hebat," seraya melirik Sasori dan Deidara yang berjalan di belakangnya. Dengan sedikit menyeringai, ia melanjutkan. "Karena kalian berdua sama-sama seniman. Kalian bisa berkolaborasi dengan sempurna."

Saat mengetahui bahwa Sasori juga merupakan seorang seniman, Deidara merasa bersemangat kembali.

"Benarkah, un? Kau seniman juga?" tanyanya antusias kepada Sasori. "Berarti kau membuat ledakan juga?"

"Ledakan katamu?" Suara berat Hiruko menggema di dalam ruangan berdinding batu. "Seni sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan ledakan. Sedikit pun tidak. Seni berhubungan dengan keindahan dan keabadian."

"Keabadian?" Salah satu alis berwarna pirang terangkat. "Hey! Yang benar saja, un? Seni yang sesungguhnya haruslah berumur singkat. Menunjukkan keindahan untuk beberapa saat, lalu , _bang_! Lenyap dan habis sudah. Tidak ada yang tersisa, tidak ada celah bagi orang lain untuk mencari-cari kekurangan dari seni itu, un!"

"Keindahan macam apa yang hanya bisa dinikmati dalam waktu beberapa detik? Keindahan seperti itu akan dengan mudahnya dilupakan oleh orang lain. Tidak akan ada apresiasi, tidak ada yang bisa dikenang."

"Tidak, tidak." Remaja itu menyeringai. "Justru karena keindahannya berlangsung sesaat, orang-orang akan terkesan dan akan terus mengenangnya dalam ingatannya, un!"

"Apa katamu?" ekor Hiruko yang berbentuk serupa ekor kalajengking menyembul dari balik jubah hitamnya. "Kau jangan bermain-main, bocah. Prinsip seni konyolmu benar-benar kenakan-kanakkan."

Dan perdebatan mereka terus berlanjut, tanpa pemenang.

Kisame—anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki rupa layaknya hiu—menghela napas, namun seringaian di bibirnya belum sirna.

"Bukankah mereka pasangan yang menarik, Itachi-san?" bisiknya.

Sang pemuda Uchiha tetap menatap lurus ke depan dan hanya merespon dengan gumaman. "Hm."

Pertemuan pertama ini tentunya tak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Walaupun hanya terjadi sesaat, namun kenangannya abadi, bukan?

_TBC_ 

1.250 words.

Yak inilah chapter 1 dari fic yang spesial saya tulis untuk 2nd SasoDei Month. Tapi sayangnya fanfic ini belum selesai saya tulis alias masih on-progress. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk tetap mem-publish 1 chapter setiap hari.

Jadi, bagaimana tanggapan kalian mengenai chapter 1 ini?


	2. Chapter 2: First Mission

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**~First Mission~**

**.**

**.**

Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang bergerak secara halus dan teratur, tanpa menarik perhatian dunia atas aksi mereka. Kini tibalah saatnya bagi anggota terbaru organisasi ini untuk melaksanakan misi pertamanya setelah dua minggu dianggap resmi menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Remaja bersurai pirang tersebut tak dapat menutupi semangat yang menggebu karena pada akhirnya ia bisa menunjukkan karya seninya kepada sang partner.

"Tidak perlu terlalu bersemangat, ini hanya misi kelas B." Suara berat sang partner membuat Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun masih tetap menyeringai.

"Misi kelas B, hm?" Deidara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah gagal dalam misi semudah itu, un. Lagipula, yang membuatku semangat bukanlah misi merebut gulungan rahasia itu, melainkan..." ia menggantung kalimatnya. Mengelus pelan dagunya dengan jemari tangan kanannya, ia melirik sang partner seraya menyeringai.

Sasori—di dalam Hiruko—memutar bola matanya. Partner-nya yang kekanakkan itu mencoba membuatnya penasaran, namun sayang, usaha remaja itu gagal. Sasori sama sekali tidak penasaran dengan kalimat yang belum Deidara ucapkan. Mengabaikan seringaian Deidara, Sasori berkata dengan suara Hiruko yang berat dan dalam. "Bergegaslah. Kita berangkat sekarang. Kau tahu, aku benci menunggu."

"Hmph!" Dalam satu hentakan, Deidara melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Ia menguap seraya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Biarkan aku melakukannya sendirian. Jadi jangan menghalangiku, _Danna_."

Sasori tak mengerti mengapa Deidara memanggilnya 'Danna' yang berarti 'tuan'. Deidara terus saja mengoceh tentang bagaimana prinsip seninya jauh berbeda dari prinsip Sasori. Terang saja, kefanaan dan keabadian adalah dua hal yang paling bertolak belakang di muka bumi ini. Tetapi anehnya, Deidara menghormati Sasori, terlihat jelas dari caranya memanggil Sasori dengan 'Danna'. Pertama kalinya Deidara memanggil Sasori demikian adalah tiga hari setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Walaupun masih tidak mengerti dan sedikit penasaran dengan jalan pikiran remaja yang menurutnya masih bocah itu, Sasori memutuskan untuk mengabaikan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko kegagalan misi hanya karena menuruti egomu itu," ucap Sasori dingin seraya perlahan meninggalkan ruangan.

Deidara mengikat dua tas berisi tanah liat di pinggangnya kemudian segera menyusul Sasori dengan berlari kecil. "Hey! Ini misi yang mudah. Mengambil gulungan yang...tidak terlalu penting! Ini misi untukku. Jadi jangan halangi jalanku!"

Terdengar erangan kekesalan dari Hiruko, namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk membalas apa yang partner-nya katakan.

_Terserah_, runtuknya dalam hati.

Setelah dua hari perjalanan, mereka tiba di sebuah desa kecil yang menyimpan sebuah gulungan rahasia di dalamnya. Seperti kata Deidara, gulungan rahasia ini tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada tujuan utama Akatsuki yaitu mengumpulkan sembilan _bijuu._ Sepertinya Deidara memang benar bahwa misi ini memanglah untuk menguji kemampuan Deidara. Sasori sudah mengetahui hal ini, hanya saja ia benci mengakui bahwa Deidara bisa mengalisa sesuatu dengan benar.

Sasori menunggu di luar desa, membiarkan Deidara terbang dengan burung tanah liatnya ke dalam desa untuk merebut gulungan rahasia dari pemimpin desa tersebut. Untuk sesaat, keadaan terlihat tenang, aman, dan sunyi. Hanya saja semua berubah saat Sasori mendengar suara debuman keras dan langit berubah menjadi terang untuk beberapa detik.

Dengan mata melebar, Hiruko menatap Deidara yang berdiri di atas burung tanah liatnya, sebuah gulungan di tangannya. Ia muncul menembus asap yang diakibatkan oleh ledakan tadi. Seringaian kepuasan terukir di bibir remaja itu, matanya berkilat akan rasa bangga.

"Kau lihat itu, Sasori _no Danna_?!" Ia berteriak. "Itulah seniku un!" Serunya dengan bangga.

Deidara tidak tahu bahaya apa yang menantinya.

Sasori masih diam mematung tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja disaksikan oleh kedua matanya maupun mata Hiruko. Sang partner baru saja membuat keributan di malam yang tenang, membuat misi sederhana jenis ambil-gulungan-lalu-pergi ini tidak bisa berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan Sasori maupun ketua Akatsuki.

Baru saja, partnernya—yang menurutnya bodoh—itu meledakkan sebuah bom di langit tepat di atas desa tempat di mana mereka mengambil gulungan rahasia.

Yang membuat Sasori semakin tak mengerti adalah raut wajah Deidara yang penuh semangat dan rasa bangga itu. Tidakkah dirinya sadar apa yang baru saja ia perbuat akan membuat mereka berada dalam bahaya?

"Mengagumkan, bukan?" tanya Deidara yang kini mendaratkan burung raksasanya di tanah, tepat di hadapan Sasori. "Itulah seni yang sesungguhnya, un. Keindahannya hanya berlangsung untuk beberapa saat, mencerahkan langit yang gelap hanya untuk beberapa detik saja. Setelah itu hilang dan tak akan ada yang bisa mencari jejaknya."

Sasori tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ini misi pertama Deidara, dan Deidara benar-benar menghancurkannya.

"Kau bodoh!" seru Sasori pada akhirnya, membuat Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa, un? Aku sudah mendapatkan gulungannya," ujarnya seraya mengangkat gulungan di tangan kanannya setinggi dadanya.

Sasori menggeram. "Untuk apa kau meledakkan bom itu padahal gulungan sudah ada di tanganmu? Kau ingin membuat orang-orang di desa itu sadar gulungan mereka dicuri lalu datang untuk menyerang kita?! Kau tahu misi kita adalah untuk mengambil gulungan secara diam-diam, bukan untuk bertarung dengan warga desa ini! Tak bisakah kau gunakan otakmu itu?!"

Seringaian yang sedari tadi menghiasi bibir Deidara, kini sirna perlahan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah desa. Samar-samar ia mendengar keributan di dalam desa tersebut.

"Kita hanya perlu pergi dengan cepat, selesai sudah perkara," sahutnya santai.

Sasori menatap partnernya tak percaya. Apakah ia baru saja mendengar Deidara mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya jalan keluar dengan begitu mudahnya? Sasori tak habis pikir kenapa partnernya ini begitu pendek akal.

"Pergi ke mana?!" Sasori berseru, amarahnya mulai bergejolak. "Ke markas? Kau tidak tahu kemampuan apa saja yang dimiliki oleh para shinobi di desa itu! Bisa saja salah satu dari mereka bisa melacak keberadaan kita karena ledakan bodohmu itu! Lalu secara tidak sengaja kita menuntun mereka ke markas. Apa itu yang kau inginkan? Kau bocah bodoh!"

"Jangan katakan seniku bodoh un! Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan seniku kepada _Danna_, dan—"

"BERISIK!"

Deidara bungkam saat mendengar teriakan Sasori. Ia tahu dirinya telah memancing kemarahan partner-nya.

"Karena ulahmu itu, mau tidak mau kita harus segera menghancurkan desa itu dan membunuh semua penduduknya!"

Deidara berkedip, ia menatap Sasori—tepatnya Hiruko—dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Kita tidak perlu menghancurkan desa itu dan membunuh semua penduduknya, kita hanya perlu menghabisi mereka yang mengejar kita saja, un."

Di dalam Hiruko, Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Giginya gemeretak menahan amarah. Ia tak tahu apa yang terlintas di pikiran ketua Akatsuki sehingga memutuskan untuk menjadikan Deidara anggota Akatsuki. Remaja berusia enam belas tahun itu benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

"Gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir," bisik Sasori dengan suara yang rendah dan mematikan. "Jika kita membiarkan penduduk itu hidup, mereka akan melaporkan kejadian ini dan meminta pertolongan dari lima desa besar. Lebih buruk lagi jika salah satu dari mereka melihat jubah yang kau kenakan. Lima desa besar akan tahu kejadian ini disebabkan oleh Akatsuki. Pergerakan kita bisa mereka analisa dengan mudah."

Deidara terdiam dan mengangguk. Dalam hati ia menyesali kekacauan yang disebabkan olehnya. "Lalu...bagaimana?" bisiknya.

Sasori meringis. "Aku akan masuk ke desa dan menghabisi para _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi _yang mencoba menyerang. Kau tunggu di sini dan buat bom terbesar yang bisa kau buat. Saat aku kembali nanti, kau terbang dan menjatuhkan bom itu ke desa, lalu meledakkannya untuk membunuh penduduk yang tersisa. Kau mengerti?"

Deidara mengangguk cepat.

"Kali ini bergunalah sedikit," bisik Sasori masih dengan amarah yang terdengar jelas dari nadanya berbicara, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam desa untuk menghabisi para ninja yang sudah berlari dari dalam desa menuju pintu gerbang untuk menghadapi Sasori.

Setibanya di pintu gerbang desa, Sasori sudah mendapat sambutan berupa serangan bertubi-tubi dari para ninja desa kecil tersebut. Dengan sigap Sasori menghindari serangan demi serangan yang diluncurkan. Untuk sepersekian detik ia mengamati musuh yang mengelilinginya. Jumlah mereka cukup banyak, enam puluhan kurang lebih. Sepertinya pemimpin desa itu mengerahkan seluruh ninja yang dimiliki desa itu, mungkin karena pemimpin desa itu tahu musuh yang mereka hadapi adalah Akatsuki. Segera Sasori membuka salah satu gulungannya.

Lalu dalam sekejap mata, Hiruko telah dikelilingi oleh puluhan kugutsu berbeda bentuk yang sama-sama mengenakan jubah berwarna cokelat kemerahan.

"A-apa itu?" Seorang _kunoichi _berbisik tak percaya melihat sekitar tiga puluhan boneka kayu yang berada di sekeliling anggota Akatsuki bertumbuh pendek yang bisa menghindari serangan mereka dengan mudah.

"Pengendali _kugutsu_." Seorang shinobi berambut hitam kehijauan menyipitkan matanya. "Tidak salah lagi! Dia adalah Akasuna no Sasori!"

Teman-temannya yang lain melebarkan mata karena terkejut. "A-akasuna? Yang telah membunuh pemimpin kita terdahulu?"

Sasori yang berada di dalam Hiruko menyeringai puas atas reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh lawannya. Wajar saja, di dunia shinobi hanya sedikit yang tidak mengenal Akasuna no Sasori, seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang mengubah semua korbannya menjadi boneka.

Sebuah _kugutsu _melesat dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa untuk menyerang salah satu dari puluhan ninja yang masih berdiri mematung.

_**Crash**_

Pedang yang dibawa _kugustu _itu berhasil menembus jantung seorang pria berambut hitam legam yang tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghindar.

"Yosuke!" Teman-temannya—yang berhasil menghindari dari serangan tersebut—berseru memanggil namanya. Namun tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan karena pria bernama Yosuke tersebut sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah sesaat setelah _kugutsu_—yang digerakkan oleh benang chakra milik Sasori—menarik pedangnya yang berlumuran darah.

Seorang perempuan tersentak sesaat setelah ia memperhatikan wajah dari _kugutsu _yang membunuh Yosuke. _Kugutsu _tersebut terlihat sangat tidak asing di mata perempuan itu, begitu pula di mata rekannya yang lain. _Kugut__s__u _berjubah cokelat kemerahan yang membawa pedang berlumuran darah tadi memiliki rambut pirang pendek, dan bola mata berwarna merah Ruby. Dengan bibir yang gemetar, ia berbisik, "K-kira-sama?"

"Bukankah kalian merasa senang karena bisa melihat pemimpin kalian yang sudah tidak bisa kalian lihat sejak dua tahun yang lalu?" bisik Sasori dengan suara berat Hiruko, seringaian terukir di bibir dinginnya.

"K-kau juga menjadikan Kira-sama sebagai _kugutsu_?" tanya salah satu dari shinobi desa itu.

"Tentu saja. Ia memiliki kemampuan yang cukup bagus. Sayang untuk disia-siakan," sahut Sasori. "Aku akan menemani kalian bermain-main sebentar untuk melihat kemampuan kalian. Bagi kalian yang memiliki kemampuan yang bagus dan unik, akan kujadikan bagian dari koleksiku," lanjutnya sebelum menggerakkan seluruh _kugutsu _miliknya untuk menyerang para ninja desa tersebut.

.

.

Deidara yang sedari tadi membuat sebuah bom tanah liat yang besar, sesekali melirik ke arah desa. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan khas peperangan dan bunyi denting benda tajam yang berbenturan. Perlahan bau anyir darah mengganggu penciumannya. Ia menggunakan lengannya untuk menutupi hidungnya karena sejujurnya ia tak mengukai bau anyir darah. Deidara adalah tipe penyerang jarak jauh. Ia menghabisi lawannya dengan ledakan. Jadi sangat jarang dirinya mencium bau darah.

Seiring waktu berlalu, suara peperangan di dalam desa tak terdengar lagi. Tak lama kemudian, sosok sang partner terlihat mendekat.

"Lakukan." Ucapan Sasori terdengar seperti perintah.

Mengangguk cepat, Deidara naik ke burung tanah liat raksasanya kemudian terbang ke atas desa. Sasori segera menjauh dari desa—yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kawasan yang rata dengan tanah—untuk menghindari ledakan yang akan terjadi. Ia tak tahu sebesar apa ledakan yang akan Deidara gunakan, namun tak ada salahnya bagi dirinya untuk berjaga-jaga agar ledakan tersebut tidak menimbulkan kerusakan di tubuh Hiruko—salah satu kugutsu yang paling ia banggakan.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat dari kejauhan Deidara menjatuhkan sesuatu ke bawah lalu terbang lebih tinggi, untuk menghindari ledakannya juga. Setelah terbang cukup tinggi, Deidara berseru, "KATSU!"  
Sepersekian detik kemudian debuman besar terdengar bahkan hingga ke dalam hutan. Perlahan namun pasti, desa tempat terjadinya bertumpahan darah itu terbakar.

Sasori merasa sedikit lega sekarang, namun amarahnya pada Deidara belum bisa ia lenyapkan.

Setidaknya, misi mereka sukses, walaupun melalui jalan yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan.

_TBC_

1827 words.

Maafkan kehadiran para OC di chapter ini maupun chapter selanjutnya. Habisnya mustahil rasanya kalo saya pake Naruto dkk sebagai musuh mereka, karena pasti jadi beda jauh sama cerita asli di manga/anime nya.

Sekedar memberitahuan, beberapa chapter di ff ini hanya berupa drabble, jadi jangan kaget kalo nanti ketemu chapter yang isinya cuma 500-an words ya xD


	3. Chapter 3: Wounded

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**~Wounded~**

.

Perjalanan Sasori dan Deidara kembali ke markas dihiasi dengan keheningan. Sasori sama sekali tidak bicara mengingat ia masih sangat kesal atas perbuatan bodoh parternya. Deidara, walaupun beberapa kali mencoba meminta maaf, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam dan berjalan mengikuti Sasori dari belakang. Ia tahu ia telah mengacaukan misi pertamanya dan telah membuat Sasori marah besar, tapi bagaimana pun juga yang terpenting adalah mereka sudah menyelesaikan misi mereka.

"_Danna_, aku sudah meminta maaf padamu, 'kan?" Remaja berusia enam belas tahun itu membuka suara karena lelah dengan keheningan yang menemani perjalanan mereka.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Sasori tidak menjawab.

Deidara mengerang frustasi seraya mengacak rambut pirangnya yang panjang sepinggang. "Hei un! Aku 'kan sudah meminta maaf. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku, _Danna_? Aku melakukan itu bukan untuk memancing perhatian mereka tapi untuk menunjukkan seniku padamu, un!"

Sepertinya salah satu dari kalimat yang Deidara ucapkan berhasil menarik perhatian Sasori karena saat ini _kugutsu_ itu mengentikan langkahnya, membuat Deidara yang berada di belakangnya juga ikut menghentikan langkah karena bingung.

"Seni, katamu?" Hiruko menoleh ke belakang. "Ledakan berisik yang mengacaukan misi kita itu seni? Aku tidak menyangka kau hanyalah seorang bocah bodoh yang tidak bisa berpikir," geramnya.

"Memangnya senimu lebih baik?" tanya Deidara, ketus.

Meringis pelan karena kesal, Sasori berkata, "Ya, seniku yang menyelamatkan keadaan. Dan senimu menghancurkan semuanya."

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan seniku atas apa yang terjadi un! Lagipula misi sudah berjalan dengan lancar dan tidak ada yang perlu disesali!"

"Jelas saja misi berjalan lancar, akulah yang menyelamatkan keadaan. Kalau tidak, kau bisa saja ditangkap dan dibunuh oleh orang-orang itu. Berterimakasihlah kau bocah yang tak tahu malu."

Kilat amarah mulai terlihat di iris mata kanan Deidara –karena mata kirinya tertutupi oleh rambutnya. "Aku tidak akan berterimakasih kepada pria tua yang terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah sepertimu, un! Masalah kecil saja kau ributkan hingga seperti ini!"

"Membesar-besarkan masalah, katamu?" Tubuh Hiruko kini berbalik untuk menghadap Deidara. Ekornya yang beracun terangkat ke udara. "Kalau saja kau tidak membuat masalah, tidak ada yang bisa dibesar-besarkan!"

Sasori menggerakkan ekor Hiruko dengan cepat ke arah Deidara. Sebelum remaja itu berhasil menghindarinya, ekor Hiruko telah melilit tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya ke udara sehingga kaki Deidara tak lagi menyentuh tanah yang basah oleh embun.

"Lepaskan aku, un!" pekik Deidara yang meronta di dalam lilitan ekor Hiruko.

"Apa seperti ini caramu meminta maaf?" tanya Sasori seraya menggerakkan ekor Hiruko sehingga ujung ekor yang beracun itu kini berada tepat di depan mata kanan Deidara.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasori, Deidara kembali berpikir. Bukankah tujuan awalnya adalah untuk meminta maaf? Tapi mengapa mereka berakhir pada situasi yang seperti ini?

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf lagi setelah mendengar _Danna_ menyalahkan seniku atas apa yang terjadi!" seru Deidara, keras kepala seperti biasa.

Melihat betapa keras kepalanya Deidara, membuat amarah Sasori semakin meningkat. Namun ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan kepada remaja itu. Karena amarahnya yang tak terbendung, namun juga tak bisa dituangkan, akhirnya—dengan nada yang mematikan—Sasori berucap, "Kau partner yang tidak berguna, Deidara," seraya menggores pipi Deidara dengan ekor Hiruko yang beracun.

Deidara tersentak dan meringis kesakitan saat benda setajam ekor Hiruko melukai pipinya membuat darah segar mentetes dari luka yang cukup dalam.

Setelah melukai pipi Deidara, Sasori menjatuhkan Deidara begitu saja, membuat remaja bersurai pirang tersebut memekik karena terkejut saat ia jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan partner sepertimu," ucap Sasori datar kemudian berbalik untuk mulai berjalan kembali, meninggalkan Deidara yang masih duduk di tanah.

"Kau pikir aku menginginkan partner sepertimu, un?" bisik Deidara, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengusap darah di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya, Deidara berdiri lalu segera mengejar langkah Sasori.

Selama perjalanan, Deidara hanya mengamati punggung partnernya yang berjalan dalam diam di depannya. Ia tahu partnernya itu adalah seseorang yang sangat emosional, tetapi ia tidak tahu tindakannya akan membuatnya semarah ini. Deidara berharap partnernya bukan Sasori. _Mungkin Kisame bisa menjadi partner yang lebih baik_, bisiknya dalam hati.

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya saat kepalanya terasa pening, tubuhnya melemas, dan napasnya terengah. Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa asing di tubuhnya dengan cara tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, namun perlahan pandangannya mengabur.

Apa yang terjadi denganku? Batinnya.

Semakin Deidara memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah, semakin pening kepalanya. Luka di pipinya mulai terasa berdenyut. Mengangkat kepalanya, bisa ia lihat dengan samar sang partner yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"D-_Danna_..." bisiknya sebelum tubuhnya ambruk di tanah.

.

.

Sasori mengernyit saat tak mendengar derap langkah di belakangnya. Derap langkah yang sedari tadi terdengar di dalam hutan hanyalah derap langkah milik Deidara, karena Hiruko tidaklah melangkah –melainkan menyeret tubuh besarnya. Namun anehnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Sasori tidak mendengar derap langkah sama sekali. Penasaran, ia menolehkan kepala Hiruko ke belakang. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kosong.

Sasori berbalik arah untuk mengetahui keadaan partnernya. Tak lama berselang, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat seorang remaja bertubuh ramping tergeletak di tanah dengan mata terpejam. Helaian rambut pirangnya berserakan di sekitar wajahnya.

"Sepertinya racun itu sudah bekerja," bisik Sasori seraya menyeringai.

_Craaack_

Tubuh Hiruko terbelah menjadi dua. Bagian atas tubuh _kugutsu_ itu terangkat oleh sebuah benang chakra yang tak terlihat. Sinar mentari pagi menyinari ruangan di dalam tubuh Hiruko yang terbuka, menyorot sesosok pria berambut merah yang memiliki sepasang mata cokelat Hazel. Sosok yang merupakan wujud asli Sasori itu bangkit berdiri kemudian melangkah keluar dari tubuh Hiruko. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati sang partner yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

"Ini hukuman untukmu, bocah," bisiknya seraya berjongkok. "Sayang sekali aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk membunuhmu."

Sasori menyelipkan poni yang menutupi wajah bagian kiri Deidara ke belakang telinga remaja itu. Sayang sekali kedua mata remaja itu tertutup, sehingga Sasori tidak bisa melihat apa yang dicarinya: kedua bola mata yang indah. Sasori tidak akan berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri, ia menyukai iris Azure mata Deidara. Begitu tenang dan menenggelamkan.

Perlahan, Sasori berdiri dalam sekali sentakan dengan menggendong Deidara _bridal style. _Ia berjalan kembali mendekati Hiruko yang masih terbuka –dengan keberadaan Deidara di lengannya. Dengan sangat perlahan, ia memasukkan tubuh Deidara ke dalam Hiruko kemudian menutup _kugutsu_ tersebut.

Mendongak menatap langit beberapa saat, Sasori memejamkan mata setelahnya. Tentu, ia memang telah menyakiti partnernya, dari perkataan maupun perbuatan. Ia ingin memberikan sebuah pelajaran kepada Deidara agar Deidara tidak lagi mengulangi perbuatannya.

Sasori menggeleng pelan, kemudian menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengendalikan Hiruko, dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanan menuju markas.

_TBC_

1043 words.

Waa Sasori jahat ih. Tapi ada niat baiknya juga lho di balik tindakan jahatnya. Ada yang bisa nangkep niat baik Sasori? Implisit banget sih, hehe. Tapi tenang saja kawan, suatu saat Sasori akan menyesali tindakannya hahaha #plak.


	4. Chapter 4: Confession

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**~Confession~**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang manik Hazel menatap datar seorang remaja bertubuh ramping yang tertidur di atas ranjang. Walaupun tatapan tersebut begitu datar dan tanpa emosi, tak dapat ia pungkiri hadirnya kilat kecemasan di pancaran matanya. Pasalnya sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak kembalinya mereka ke markas Akatsuki, namun sang partner belum juga siuman. Sasori sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menolong nyawa Deidara, melakukan prosedur yang benar untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang terkena racun sudah ia lakukan dengan baik. Belum lagi racun yang mengalir di tubuh Deidara tak lain dan tak bukan adalah racun buatan Sasori sendiri yang jelas saja sudah Sasori netralisir dengan penawar racun miliknya. Sisa-sisa racun yang mengendap di beberapa organ tubuh Deidara—seperti ginjal, hati, dan jantung—sudah ia keluarkan dengan teknik khusus yang dimiliki oleh pembuat racun yang profesional ini.

_Aku yakin sudah tidak lagi racun yang tertinggal, _batinnya seraya melirik sebaskom air hangat di atas meja. Di atas permukaan air terlihat cairan kental berwarna ungu yang tidak bisa melebur bersama air. Itu adalah sisa-sisa racun yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari tubuh Deidara. Apa yang membuat Deidara belum siuman hingga saat ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak Sasori mengerti. Ia sudah menyuntikkan penawar racun tepat di pembuluh darah Deidara, jadi seharusnya penawar racun itu sudah bekerja sejak hari pertama ia memasukkannya ke tubuh Deidara.

Berjalan mendekati Deidara dengan membawa segelas kecil cairan berwarna hijau muda di tangan kanannya, Sasori meletakkan ibu jari tangan kirinya di dagu Deidara. Perlahan ia menarik dagu Deidara turun dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, membuka perlahan mulut Deidara. Tanpa basa-basi Sasori mengarahkan bibir gelas yang digenggamnya ke bibir Deidara kemudian membiarkan cairan berwarna hijau muda tadi untuk mengalir ke dalam mulut partnernya. Setelah gelas yang digenggamnya kosong, ia menutup mulut Deidara perlahan. Mengangkat dagu Deidara dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, ia membiarkan cairan di dalam mulut Deidara mengalir ke kerongkongannya. Sebagian berhasil mengalir turun ke sistem pencernaan Deidara, namun sebagian cairan tersebut mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Deidara. Dengan perlahan ia mengusap cairan yang menetes dari bibir Deidara dengan jemarinya yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Kurasa tindakanku sudah melewati batas," ujar Sasori dengan nada datar tanpa emosi. Jemarinya kini bergerak untuk mengusap peluh di dahi Deidara. "Maafkan aku."

Sasori berpikir mungkin ia tidak keberatan untuk meminta maaf sekali lagi saat Deidara sudah siuman nanti. Atas perbuatannya yang melewati batas—meracuni partnernya sendiri hanya untuk memberinya pelajaran—Sasori memang harus meminta maaf. Pengendali _kugutsu_ ini perlahan meraih tangan Deidara menggunakan tangan kirinya kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Saat itulah Sasori baru menyadari tangan Deidara begitu kecil, tetapi itu wajar mengingat usianya yang baru menginjak enam belas tahun. Jika ia bukan seorang pelaku kriminal, ia hanyalah seorang remaja biasa yang mungkin masih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama teman-teman seumurannya. Tidak wajar bagi seorang remaja seperti dirinya untuk bergabung dengan organisasi kriminal seperti Akatsuki ini. Tetapi, mungkin saja takdir membawa pria kecil ini bergabung dengan Akatsuki untuk sesuatu hal yang tidak Sasori ketahui, atau tepatnya, belum Sasori ketahui.

Sasori juga belum mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan dirinya merasa sedemikian cemas atas keadaan sang partner. Ia juga belum mengerti akan kehadiran rasa rindu di dalam dirinya yang membuat ia ingin segera menatap mata Deidara kembali dan juga segera mendengar suara Deidara kembali. Desiran di jantungnya setiap menatap wajah Deidara dan rasa hangat di dalam dirinya saat menggenggam tangan remaja itu juga merupakan hal-hal yang belum ia mengerti.

Ia hanya bisa berharap saat Deidara membuka nanti, ia bisa menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Deidara?" tanya Kisame saat ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasori di lorong gelap markas Akatsuki. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebatang lilin untuk menerangi jalan mereka. Saat Sasori tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kisame, pria bertubuh besar itu dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kondisi Deidara masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Lalu untuk apa air itu?" tanyanya lagi seraya melirik segelas air di tangan kanan Sasori.

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga," sahut Sasori datar kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Kisame yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Selama tiga hari belakangan ini, sejak Sasori kembali ke markas dengan membawa Deidara yang tak sadarkan diri di dalam Hiruko, Sasori lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruangan mereka. Seingat Kisame, Sasori meninggalkan ruangannya hanya beberapa kali untuk mengambil air. Kisame tahu Sasori tidak perlu minum mengingat sang pengendali _kugutsu_ itu bukanlah manusia lagi. Jadi dapat dipastikan air itu ia berikan pada Deidara untuk menjaga agar tubuh Deidara tidak terkena dehidrasi.

Bunyi 'krieet' pelan terdengar ketika Sasori membuka pintu kayu tua yang merupakan pintu ruangannya bersama Deidara menggunakan sikunya –mengingat tangannya masih menggenggam segelas air dan sebatang lilin. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat Deidara kini tengah duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kepala menunduk menatap lantai. 

"Deidara?" Sasori memanggil, pelan.

Mendengar namanya terpanggil, remaja bersurai pirang tersebut mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati pria bersurai merah pendek tengah berdiri di dekat pintu dengan membawa lilin di tangannya. Deidara terdiam, berkedip menatap wajah yang asing tersebut.

"_Danna_?" terkanya karena Sasori yang sering ia lihat—Hiruko—tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan, tak bergerak, juga dalam keadaan terbuka. Selama ini ia tahu Sasori pastikah sosok yang berada di dalam Hiruko, namun belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung.

"Hm," gumam Sasori sebagai jawaban.

Deidara tersenyum tipis—setidaknya itulah yang Sasori lihat mengingat minimnya cahaya di ruangan tersebut yang hanya diterangi oleh sebatang lilin yang ia bawa—kemudian kembali menunduk.

Melihat reaksi Deidara, Sasori terdiam sesaat, kemudian melangkah mendekati Deidara. Diletakkannya lilin tadi di atas meja, lalu ia menyodorkan segelas air kepada Deidara.

Deidara mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata Sasori di dalam kegelapan ruangan. Dengan ragu, ia menerima segelas air yang Sasori berikan kemudian meminumnya hingga habis.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasori yang mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan Deidara.

Deidara tidak menjawab. Begitu banyak pertanyaan berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Namun ada satu pertanyaan yang menurutmu terpenting untuk didapatkan jawabannya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipinya, meraba luka di pipinya yang masih basah.

Saat Sasori berjalan ke arah meja untuk meletakkan gelas kosong tersebut, Deidara bertanya, "Apakah _Danna_ meracuniku?"

Tubuh Sasori membeku saat mendengar apa yang dilontarkan Deidara. Tangannya yang tengah meletakkan gelas di meja pun berhenti bergerak. Tidak, bukan pertanyaan Deidara yang membuat Sasori diam tak bergerak, tetapi nada kecewa yang terdengar dari Deidara lah yang membuat Sasori membeku. Jantung Sasori berdetak dengan tempo yang tak wajar karenanya.

"Maafkan aku, _Danna_."

Sasori terkesiap, seketika is berbalik untuk menatap Deidara. Bisa ia saksikan partnernya yang beberapa hari lalu ia racuni secara sengaja kini tengah menunduk menatap lantai setelah meminta maaf padanya.

"Untuk apa?" Sasori bertanya. "Aku yang seharusnya—"

"Karena aku telah membuat _Danna_ marah." Kalimat Deidara memotong apa yang ingin Sasori katakan. Remaja beriris biru Azure itu mengayunkan kedua kakinya, membuat telapak kakinya bergesekan beberapa kali dengan lantai goa yang terbuat dari bebatuan. "Dan juga karena telah menjadi partner yang tidak berguna." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang berhasil membuat jantung Sasori mengernyit sakit, Deidara menghela napas kemudian menghentikan gerakan kakinya.

Menatap Sasori dengan iris biru yang Sasori rindukan, Deidara bertanya, "_Danna_ mau memaafkanku 'kan? Aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat bodoh lagi. Aku tidak akan mengacaukan misi lagi, un."

Sasori masih terdiam. Jika ia meminta maaf sekarang, keadaan akan berubah menjadi tidak nyaman. Jadi, yang ia lakukan adalah berjalan mendekati Deidara kemudian menepuk pundak remaja itu dan berkata, "Baiklah aku memaafkanmu. Jangan mengacaukan misi lagi." _Tapi kau tidak perlu berhenti bertingkah bodoh_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Deidara. "_Arigatou, Danna_!"

Sasori mengangguk, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum.

Ia bisa meminta maaf lain kali.

.

.

.

"Bukankah itu momen yang menyenangkan, _Danna_? Maksudku, _Danna_ lihat kan wajah orang-orang itu saat melihat ledakanku? Mereka tidak bisa berkedip, un!" Deidara tertawa untuk mengakhiri kalimatnya, jemari kedua tangannya ia tautkan di belakang kepalanya. Tak lama setelah tawanya reda, ia kembali melanjutkan. "Bahkan mereka mati dengan raut wajah terkejut! Itu menyenangkan sekali, un!".

Sasori yang berada di dalam Hiruko hanya mendengarkan cerita Deidara yang penuh semangat. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju markas setelah menyelesaikan misi mereka yang entah keberapa kalinya semenjak mereka resmi berkolaborasi sebagai partner.

"Mereka takut pada ledakanmu," ucap Sasori dengan suara Hiruko tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Deidara yang berjalan dengan santai. Sudah sejak lama mereka mengabungkan dua seni mereka dalam menyelesaikan misi, oleh karena itu Sasori tak lagi membenci ledakan Deidara. Hanya saja ia masih tak terima jika Deidara mengatakan ledakannya adalah seni.

"Kurasa mereka tidak hanya takut, un. Mereka juga kagum," ucap Deidara yang masih mempertahankan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Kagum pada senimu itu?" Suara Hiruko terdengar rendah dan dingin. "Jangan bermimpi. Tidak ada yang bisa dikagumi dari ledakan itu."

Satu setengah tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian yang tak bisa Sasori lupakan, yaitu meracuni Deidara hanya untuk memberinya pelajaran agar partnernya itu tidak mengacaukan misi lagi. Mungkin ia bisa dikatakan berhasil, mengingat Deidara tidak pernah mengacaukan misi lagi setelah kejadian itu. Misi yang mereka jalani selalu berjalan dengan lancar, tanpa harus mengurung kemampuan Deidara. Deidara masih bisa tetap memanipulasi ledakan, menunjukkan seninya pada dunia, tanpa harus mengacaukan misi. Lagipula, sepertinya remaja yang kini berusia hampir delapan belas tahun itu sudah melupakan kejadian memilukan yang pernah menimpanya satu setengah tahun yang lalu —yang membuatnya menghindari Sasori selama seminggu lebih karena takut partner-nya akan menyakitinya lagi.

"Oh, jangan memulainya lagi, _Danna_," ucap Deidara seraya mengibaskan lengan jubah yang masih tergolong cukup besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

Selama menjadi partner Deidara, Sasori selalu memperhatikan perkembangan remaja itu, entah dari segi fisik, sikap, maupun kemampuan bertarung. Secara fisik, ia tak jauh berbeda dengan Deidara yang pertama kali Sasori lihat di kuil Iwagakure, hanya saja tubuhnya tak sekecil dulu. Karena latihan yang rutin dan pengalaman dalam menyelesaikan misi, tubuh Deidara menjadi sedikit berotot walau masih bisa dengan mudah dikategorikan ramping. Rambutnya yang dulu tergerai sepinggang kini telah tumbuh lebih panjang, namun sebagian dari rambut pirang itu diikat di atas kepalanya. Secara sikap, tak ada yang berubah. Ia hanya menjadi sedikit lebih percaya diri. Secara kemampuan, perlu Sasori akui, partnernya ini berkembang dengan cepat.

Sebuah senyum samar tak bisa Sasori sembunyikan lagi. Ia biarkan dirinya tersenyum, lagipula tak ada yang melihatnya mengingat ia masih berada di dalam Hiruko. Ini sudah sering terjadi, diam-diam ia tersenyum karena tingkah laku Deidara. Ia menikmati suara remaja yang beberapa tahun lagi akan berubah menjadi seorang pria itu. Sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya merasa kehangatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

"_Danna_, un!" pekikan Deidara menarik Sasori dari lamunannya. "Hey! _Danna_ mendengarku tidak?"

Sasori berkedip. Ah, sepertinya ia melamun sehingga tidak mendengar apa yang Deidara katakan.

"Tidak," sahutnya datar.

"_Danna_!" Deidara memekik protes lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

Tak mendengar lagi langkah Deidara di belakangnya, Sasori berhenti mengendalikan Hiruko sehingga boneka itu kini berhenti bergerak.

Dengan bunyi berderit, Hiruko terbuka.

Deidara berkedip saat Sasori turun dari Hiruko kemudian melangkah ke arahnya. Laki-laki pemilik mata biru secerah langit itu merasa pipinya memanas saat melihat tubuh asli Sasori yang jarang ia lihat. Rambut merah pendeknya terlihat sedikit berantakan tertiup angin sore, dan wajahnya yang seputih porselen itu terpahat—dalam arti yang sebenarnya—sempurna.

"Deidara." Sasori memanggil, dengan suara yang rendah namun indah. Tak seperti suara Hiruko yang menakutkan, suara Sasori terkesan menenangkan.

Deidara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat sang partner berjalan mendekatinya. "Ya, un?" sahutnya.

Saat Sasori berada tepat di hadapan Deidara dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, pengendali _kugutsu_ itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Jemari Sasori yang tangguh kini menyelipkan anak rambut Deidara di belakang telinga pemilik rambut pirang tersebut. Tindakan yang tak disangka-sangka ini kontan membuat wajah Deidara memerah, belum lagi dengan tatapan mata Sasori yang menatap lurus ke dalam mata birunya.

"Aku belum mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Jadi, maukah kau membantuku untuk mencari tahu jawabannya?" tanya Sasori seraya mengelus rambut pirang panjang yang terlihat bersinar tersiram cahaya matahari sore.

Deidara hanya terdiam mencerna makna dibalik kata-kata Sasori. Namun sepertinya sangat sulit baginya untuk mengerti.

Sasori tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah Deidara yang lugu dan polos itu. Karena ia tahu Deidara tidak akan mengerti makna dibalik pertanyaannya tadi, Sasori menggantinya dengan sebuah pertanyaan baru. "Kau mau memulai sesuatu yang baru denganku?"

Sepertinya pertanyaan itu pun tidak bisa Deidara mengerti.

"Sebuah hubungan di mana aku ada untuk melindungimu, dan kau menunjukan kesetiaanmu pada diriku seorang." Sasori menambahkan.

Saat itulah rona merah merebak menghiasi wajah lugu Deidara. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melompat ke arah Sasori lalu memeluk leher Sasori dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang partner. "Tentu un!" serunya.

Tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa Deidara lihat, Sasori memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara.

Ia senang karena ternyata Deidara juga memiliki rasa yang sama.

_TBC_

Words: 2040.

OOC? Yes. Love?, no, mereka berdua belum jatuh cinta. Cinta itu perasaan yang sangat kompleks. Yang mereka rasa sekarang itu adalah: rasa saling membutuhkan, saling peduli, ingin melindungi, dan sayang. Cinta tidak tumbuh secepat itu kawan (walaupun di chapter ini mereka udah saling kenal lebih dari 1 tahun), apalagi bagi Sasori yang punya masa lalu kelam. Jadi "Sasori jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama"? Impossible, my dear.


	5. Chapter 5: Holding Hands

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**~Holding Hands~**

**.**

**.**

Mentari senja mulai memamerkan keindahannya di ufuk barat. Pancaran sinarnya menerangi langit sore. Langit yang sebelumnya berwarna biru muda, kini dipenuhi dengan beberapa warna berbeda seperti jingga juga merah. Jingga, perpaduan warna yang menarik, tentu saja.

Iris biru Azure sewarna langit siang juga iris cokelat Hazel sewarna tanah lembab menatap keindahan yang merupakan Maha Karya Sang Pencipta. Berdiri di ketinggian yang cukup—di atas sebuah bukit dekat perbatasan Desa Konoha dengan Desa Suna—tentu saja memudahkan dua sejoli ini untuk menikmati keindahan metahari terbenam.

Walau dengan prinsip seni yang berbeda, namun kali ini mereka berdua setuju bahwa Sang Surya yang menyinari bumi dengan sinar keemasannya adalah sebuah karya seni yang indah. Karena itu, sebelum Sang Surya benar-benar kembali ke peraduannya, Sasori dan Deidara tak akan memijakkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kapan lagi mereka berada di tempat yang strategis untuk menatap keindahan matahari sore selain hari ini? Belum lagi, siapa yang bisa memastikan hari esok mereka berdua masih hidup? Nyawa Sasori, ya, masih dapat ia jamin. Namun nyawa Deidara? Pemuda yang perasaannya meledak-ledak, yang hidupnya hanya ia dedikasikan untuk karya seni berupa ledakan itu, Sasori tidak dapat menjamin hari esok ia masih hidup. Ah, tapi bukankah dirinya yang akan melindungi Deidara? Lagipula, Deidara juga sudah memberi izin kepada Sasori untuk melindunginya bukan? Pemuda keras kepala yang merasa kuat itu mengizinkan orang lain untuk melindunginya. Ini merupakan sesuatu yang langka, tentu saja.

"Warna jingga itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu," ucapan Deidara memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi memeluk mereka berdua. Perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh rambut pirang panjangnya yang menari tertiup hembusan angin sore.

"Benarkah?" Sang kalajengking menoleh, tersenyum tipis. "Jika kau mengatakan seperti itu, kurasa kau benar."

Menyadari tak sering Sasori setuju dengan pendapatnya, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap partner-nya bingung. Sang partner kini kembali menatap matahari terbenam. Ujung bibir pengendali _kugutsu_ itu sedikit terangkat seolah sebuah benang tak tampak tengah menariknya. Mata Deidara kini terfokus pada surai merah pendek Sasori yang menari pelan oleh hembusan angin. Saat itulah benang tak terlihat itu menarik kedua ujung bibir Deidara sehingga bibir pemuda itu melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Pantas saja," bisiknya. "Aku baru ingat jingga berasal dari warna merah dan kuning, un. Pastas saja rasanya tidak asing."

Tertawa pelan dan dalam, Sasori menoleh. "Kau baru menyadarinya? Lain kali kau harus terbiasa untuk berpikir lebih cepat."

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja, ternyata dua warna yang sangat kontras itu jika digabungkan bisa menghasilkan sebuah warna yang indah, un," ucap Deidara, matanya kini kembali terfokus menatap matahari yang sepertinya beberapa menit lagi tak akan terlihat lagi.

Seraya menyeringai, Sasori berucap. "Siapa yang mengatakan dua hal yang kontras tidak bisa bersatu?"

Terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Sasori, Deidara kembali menoleh ke arah sang partner dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Puas dengan reaksi yang Deidara tunjukkan, Sasori melanjutkan, "Terkadang dua hal yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat, dua hal yang bertolak belakang, dua hal yang kontras, jika digabungkan bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang indah juga unik. Kau harus belajar untuk mempercayai hal ini."

Deidara masih menatap partnernya dalam diam, namun saat otaknya mencerna makna dibalik kata-kata Sasori, seniman ledakan ini tersenyum. "Tentu, aku akan selalu percaya, un."

Tak terasa mentari benar-benar sudah tak terlihat lagi, sudah kembali ke singgasananya sepertinya. Langit yang semula berupa kanvas penuh warna, kini berubah menjadi gelap bertabur ribuan bintang.

"Hari sudah gelap, saatnya kembali," ujar Sasori yang sejak siang tadi merasa tidak memerlukan Hiruko untuk melindungi tubuhnya. _Kugutsu_ besar itu sudah ia simpan ke dalam gulungan karena ia tahu tak ada orang lain yang akan melihatnya selain Deidara. Mungkin jika mereka sudah dekat dengan markas nanti, ia akan mengeluarkan kembali salah satu _kugutsu_ kesayangannya itu.

Deidara mengacak rambut pirangnya, pertanda ia belum ingin kembali karena suasana malam yang tenang benar-benar membuatnya terbius. Berada di alam terbuka jelas jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan berada di ruangan tertutup tanpa jendela yang menjadi kamarnya di markas Akatsuki.

"Deidara, saatnya pulang," ujar Sasori seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Deidara mematung melihat Sasori yang mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Belum lagi nada yang Sasori gunakan sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur perintah yang biasanya ia dengar dari pengendali _kugutsu_ ini. Dan yang membuat Deidara tertegun adalah kata 'pulang' yang Sasori ucapkan memiliki arti bahwa saat ini Deidara memiliki sebuah tempat untuk kembali. Sebuah rumah.

Tersenyum, Deidara meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas telapak tangan Sasori yang menunggu. Tak sampai satu detik setelahnya, Sasori menggenggam tangan Deidara dengan erat, mengirim sebuah desiran ke darah seniman pencinta ledakan ini. Deidara merasa nyaman tangannya berada di genggaman Sasori, sedangkan Sasori—walaupun tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana halusnya tangan Deidara—pun juga merasa nyaman.

Siapa sangka hanya dengan menggenggam tangan seseorang yang Sasori sayangi bisa membuatnya merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama tak ia rasakan? Hal ini membuktikan bahwa keputusan Sasori tidaklah keliru. Menggenggam dan melindungi Deidara bukanlah sebuah keputusan yang patut ia sesali. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia berharap Deidara adalah takdirnya.

"Ayo, _Danna_. Kita pulang." Kali ini Deidara berucap, seraya tersenyum.

Mengangguk pelan, Sasori menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Deidara.

Dengan bergenggaman tangan, mereka kembali ke rumah.

.

.

_TBC_

Words: 823.


	6. Chapter 6: First Kiss

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**~First Kiss~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Danna_, apa _Danna_ pernah berciuman, un?"

Pertanyaan itu kontan membuat gerakan Sasori terhenti. Mematung, Sasori hanya bisa menatap sebuah _kugutsu_ di pangkuannya. Gerakan jemarinya yang sedari tadi mengukir lekukan di wajah _kugutsu_ yang dibuat dari tubuh seorang perempuan itu pun terhenti.

Melihat sang _Danna_ berhenti bergerak, Deidara—yang kini berbaring di atas ranjang—berkedip heran. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya berada di atas ranjang berseprai putih sedangkan kepalanya ia biarkan menggantung di tepi tempat tidur, membuat rambut pirangnya jatuh hingga menyentuh ujung lantai. Posisinya ini membuatnya melihat semua hal dalam keadaan terbalik.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Sasori pada akhirnya.

"Berarti pernah?" tanya Deidara cepat.

Menyipitkan matanya, Sasori yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai kini berbalik untuk menatap partner-nya. "Tidak," sahutnya.

Kini giliran Deidara yang menyipitkan matanya. "Yang benar saja, un? Di usia _Danna_ yang sudah tiga puluh tahunan ini _Danna_ belum pernah mencium seseorang?"

Sasori mencoba mengulum seringaian yang hampir terukir di bibirnya. "Ya, aku pernah berciuman dengan seseorang. Apa itu mengganggumu?"

Mata Deidara melebar karena terkejut. Dengan cepat ia mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk lalu berbalik untuk menatap sang _Danna_. Sasori bisa menangkap raut kecewa yang berusaha Deidara tutup-tutupi. Pemuda yang kini duduk bersila di atas ranjang terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun sepertinya ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Sedangkan Sasori masih sabar menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh partner-nya.

"Perempuan, un?" tanya Deidara pada akhirnya dengan suara pelan seolah berbisik.

Terkekeh pelan, Sasori bangkit berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Deidara. "Apa ini? Seorang teroris yang tak takut mati kini terlihat keberatan dengan kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya pernah berciuman dengan orang lain?" tanya Sasori yang kini merangkak naik ke tempat tidur untuk menghampiri partner-nya.

"B-bukan begitu un..." ucap Deidara gugup. "H-hanya saja..."

Deidara berhenti bicara saat jemari yang tangguh mengusap pipinya yang hangat. Jantungnya pun berlomba saat menyadari Sasori kini tengah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Deidara. Karena tatapan Sasori yang begitu intens, mau tidak mau Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya karena tak sanggup beradu dengan tatapan mata Sasori yang seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Aku berbohong, Deidara," Sasori berbisik, jemarinya masih sibuk mengusap pipi Deidara yang memerah. "Aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan siapapun sebelumnya. Ini akan menjadi yang pertama."

Sebelum Deidara sempat menanyakan apa maksud Sasori, pemuda itu kembali mematung saat melihat Sasori semakin mempertipis jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Deidara tak akan menolak. Ia akan menerima ciuman pertamanya di sini, di tempat ini, dari kekasihnya sendiri. Deidara perlahan memejamkan matanya, menanti sentuhan bibir Sasori di bibirnya sendiri.

Saat bibir mereka berdua hampir bertemu...

_**Tok tok tok**_

Terdengar ketukan pintu yang membuat Sasori dan Deidara tersentak lalu saling menjauhkan diri. Sasori, dengan wajah datar—walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa kesal bukan main—berjalan mendekati pintu lalu membukanya, mendapati ketua Akatsuki tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Sang pemilik mata yang berbentuk serupa air beriak itu menatap Deidara yang duduk di ranjang. Sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat wajah Deidara yang merah padam, namun saat melihat raut wajah datar Sasori, ia mengabaikan pikirannya tadi.

"Sasori, Deidara, aku ingin kalian berangkat ke Takigakure siang ini. Kalian cari seorang shinobi bernama Akira dan habisi dia. Shinobi ini terlalu banyak mengetahui informasi tentang Akatsuki," ujar Pein.

Sasori mengangguk. Ini bukanlah misi yang berat baginya.

Setelahnya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Pein meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Deidara." Sasori berbalik setelah menutup pintu. "Persiapkan segala keperluanmu. Kita berangkat satu jam lagi."

Mengangguk cepat, Deidara melompat dari tempat tidur untuk mengemasi tanah liatnya.

.

.

.

Sasori dan Deidara kini tengah melintasi sebuah bukit hijau yang merupakan bagian dari rute menuju Takigakure. Namun ada yang tak biasa dari perjalanan ini. Perjalanan yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan suara Deidara yang mengomentari apapun yang mereka lihat, kini terkesan sepi tanpa suara. Deidara terlihat berjalan dalam diam sedangkan Sasori yang berada di dalam tubuh Hiruko menyusul di belakangnya.

"Deidara," panggil Sasori. Sang partner hanya menanggapi dengan 'hm?' namun sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. Mengangkat sebelah alis merahnya, Sasori bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini."  
Deidara menunduk menatap rerumputan yang dipijakinya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Sasori memutuskan untuk menghentikan gerakan Hiruko, membukanya, kemudian melangkah keluar dari _kugutsu_ bertubuh besar itu. Nyatanya bunyi yang ditimbulkan dari gerakan tadi itu tidak berhasil memancing perhatian Deidara karena pemuda itu masih berjalan.

"Deidara!"

Mendengar suara asli Sasori, seketika saja Deidara berhenti melangkah. Ia berbalik untuk memastikan apakah pendengarannya masih bekerja dengan baik atau tidak. Saat mendapati pria berambut merah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, ia segera menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang sejak sejam yang lalu enggan meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Tatap aku," ucap Sasori dengan nada yang terkesan dingin.

Tidak ingin memancing amarah sang partner, Deidara perlahan menatap matanya hanya untuk mendapati Sasori tengah menyeringai. Tak sanggup melihat seringaian di bibir sempurna Sasori, pemuda bermata biru itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cara menunduk menatap rerumputan hijau yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Akan tetapi, jemari yang dingin kini mengangkat dagu Deidara sehingga mau tak mau dirinya harus menatap mata Sasori.

"Apa yang membuatmu bertingkah seperti itu, hm?" tanya Sasori pelan setengah berbisik, masih dengan seringaian yang terpahat sempurna di bibirnya.

"A—bukan apa-apa..." sahut Deidara terbata.

"Benarkah?"

"Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan, un!" ucap Deidara cepat, terlalu cepat bahkan.

"Kau menyukai alam terbuka, bukan? Tak ada salahnya untuk menenangkan dirimu di tempat yang kau sukai sebelum menjalankan misi," ucap Sasori, kali ini dengan nada serius.

Berniat membantah namun tak menemukan kata-kata untuk melakukannya, akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Merasa puas dengan keputusan partner-nya, Sasori memilih untuk duduk di atas rerumputan hijau alami. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, mendapati padang rumput sejauh mata memandang.

Melihat Sasori tengah duduk bersantai, Deidara pun memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di sebelah Sasori, melipat kedua kakinya mendekat ke dadanya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk kakinya. Sesekali ia menatang langit, namun tak jarang ia melirik pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Rumput-rumput berujung cukup tajam terasa menggelitik kulit Deidara yang dilindungi oleh jubah dan celana kainnya.

"_Danna_?" bisiknya.

"Hm?" gumam Sasori tanpa menoleh.

"Kurasa...aku sudah tenang, un. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan sekarang," ucapnya ragu. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin menikmati suasana yang tenang ini, duduk di sebuah padang rumput yang indah bersama dengan Sang _Danna_ dan ditemani oleh hembusan angin yang menyejukkan. Namun ia tak bisa benar-benar merasa tenang jika misi belum mereka selesaikan. Pikirnya, ada baiknya menyelesaikan misi terlebih dahulu lalu setelah misi selesai, mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu di padang rumput ini lebih lama lagi.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Deidara, Sasori kini mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Deidara secara perlahan. Dengan gerakan refleks Deidara menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari Sasori. Namun sebelum dirinya berhasil menjauhkan diri, tangan Sasori bergerak begitu cepat untuk mencegahnya.

"_Danna_!" Deidara memekik terkejut saat Sasori menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Sasori mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Deidara, sedemikian dekat sehingga pada akhirnya hanya jubah mereka saja yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Dengan berat tubuhnya, Sasori mendorong Deidara sehingga kini Deidara berbaring di rerumputan yang cukup tinggi. Surai pirang Deidara yang indah berserakan di sekitar wajah manis yang memerah, membingkai wajah pemuda itu dengan sangat sempurna. Kedua tangan pemuda itu masih Sasori kunci di atas kepala Deidara dengan kedua tangannya sendiri, memaksa partner-nya untuk tidak menolak atau mencoba berontak.

Sasori menarik tangan kanannya dari pergelangan tangan Deidara, menggunakan tangan kirinya saja untuk menjaga agar kedua tangan Deidara tetap tertahan di tempat. Jemari tangan kanannya kini bergerak untuk menyelipkan poni panjang Deidara di belakang telinganya, membuat mata kiri Deidara yang berwarna lebih keabuan dari mata kanannya terlihat dengan sempurna.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan benar-benar kehilangan warna asli matamu. Apa kau yakin akan melanjutkan latihan itu?" tanya Sasori dengan nada yang tenang bagai air mengalir.

"Aku tidak keberatan selama aku bisa mengalahkan Itachi, un," sahut Deidara dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Beberapa saat Sasori hanya terdiam menatap iris abu kebiruan di mata kiri Deidara. Tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang perlahan menyapa, Deidara kembali berucap, "Aku berencana untuk menutupnya, un. Tapi aku belum tahu apa yang harus kugunakan untuk menutupnya."

"Hm?" Sasori memberi tatapan datar namun tersirat sedikit keheranan di sana. "Apa rambutmu tidak cukup?"

Deidara menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mencarinya," ucap Sasori yang perlahan merendahkan wajahnya seraya menjauhkan tangan kirinya dari pergelangan tangan Deidara –membiarkan kedua tangan Deidara terbebas. Spontan Deidara menutup kedua matanya saat menyadari betapa dekat wajah Sasori dengan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdesir saat merasakan sentuhan yang lembut di kelopak mata kirinya. Dibukanya mata kanannya untuk melihat Sasori yang tengah mengecup kelopak mata kirinya. Saat menyadari kenyataan itu, wajah Deidara yang sejak awal sudah terasa hangat kini kian memerah.

"_Danna_ tidak membenci mata kiriku?" tanya Deidara saat Sasori menarik diri.

Tersenyum tipis, Sasori menjawab. "Tidak. Kedua matamu memiliki warna yang indah. Aku menyukai keduanya."

Puas dengan jawaban kekasihnya, Deidara melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasori—yang tengah berada tepat di atasnya.

"_Arigatou_, _Danna_!"

Sasori tidak menjawab. Ia terfokus menatap dua iris berbeda warna yang sama-sama menenggelamkannya. Iris biru dan abu yang indah itu bagaikan magnet yang menarik sepasang iris cokelatnya, membuat Sasori secara tak sadar semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Deidara.

Walaupun jantung Deidara berdetak dengan tempo di atas rata-rata, namun dirinya masih mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Menutup mata dan mengatur napas, Deidara bisa merasakan wajah Sasori benar-benar sangat dekat dengan wajahnya saat ini.

Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang memanjakan tubuh dua sejoli itu, sepasang bibir yang dingin bertemu dengan bibir yang hangat dan lembut dalam sebuah ciuman penuh perasaan. Sebuah sentuhan yang halus namun berhasil membuat dua jantung—yang berdetak dengan tempo yang sama—berdesir. Deidara seolah merasakan listrik tengah mengalir di tubuhnya ketika Sasori mulai menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan. Kedua tangan Deidara yang sedari tadi berada di leher belakang Sasori, kini bergerak perlahan untuk merasakan halusnya rambut merah Sang _Danna_, seraya memberanikan diri untuk membalas ciuman yang Sasori berikan.

Sembari memperdalam ciumannya, ibu jari tangan kanan Sasori bergerak mengelus pipi hangat Deidara, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia benamkan di helaian rambut pirang Deidara. Ia tak terlalu bisa merasakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari ciuman yang membuat pasangannya terbuai. Namun kenyataan bahwa ia tengah mencium mesra pujaan hatinya, membuatnya merasa lebih dari cukup. Ia mendapat sebuah kepuasan batin saat mengetahui ia telah memiliki Deidara lebih dari sebelumnya.

Saat mendengar suara halus Deidara, perlahan Sasori menarik dirinya untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka karena ia tahu Deidara memerlukan udara untuk bernapas. Namun Sasori tetap membiarkan bibirnya sedikit bersentuhan dengan bibir Deidara yang terbuka untuk bernapas. Manik Hazel-nya menatap wajah Deidara yang memerah, tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Kalau saja memungkinkan, ia ingin mengabadikan wajah indah yang menurutnya begitu sempurna itu.

"Dan..na..." Deidara berbisik di sela napasnya yang memburu.

Suara halus tersebut membuat Sasori memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kehangatan yang mengalir ke jantungnya.

Digerakkan oleh hatinya—bukan pikirannya—Sasori merendahkan wajahnya sekali lagi, untuk mengecup kening Deidara.

.

.

_TBC_

Words: 1754.

Aw, fluff kah?

Saya sempat kena writer's block sementara (?) dalam pembuatan chapter ini karena gak tau kenapa chapter ini lebih susah dibanding 5 chapter sebelumnya. Tapi syukurlah lagu May's yang 'Kimi ni Todoke' bisa membantu saya menyelesaikan chapter ini, yay! xD


	7. Chapter 7: First Date

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**~First Date~**

**.**

**.**

"Deidara."

Getaran suara dari bisikan Sasori membuat Deidara bergidik. Bibir Sasori yang menyentuh daun telinganya juga sama sekali tidak membantu Deidara untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Deidara tak menjawab. Ia tak mampu melakukannya. Kalaupun ia memaksa, dirinya yakin ia tak bisa mengucapkan kata dengan baik. Antara terbata dan suara bergetar, ia tak berani memastikannya. Sebaliknya yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap langit biru yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi atas apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Sasori, Sang _Danna_ yang sangat ia sayangi dan hormati itu baru saja memberikannya ciuman pertamanya di sebuah padang rumput yang begitu indah.

"Kurasa kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang." Sasori kembali berbisik.

Saat itulah kenyataan menghampiri Deidara membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Mereka masih memiliki sebuah misi yang harus mereka selesaikan dan Deidara sesaat yang lalu benar-benar melupakannya.

"Um...tentu," sahut Deidara gugup.

Menyeringai melihat betapa menggemaskannya Deidara saat seniman ledakan itu gugup, Sasori menarik dirinya menjauh dari Deidara kemudian menolong pemuda beriris biru itu untuk berdiri dengan cara menarik tangannya. Saat mereka berdua sudah berada di posisi berdiri, poni Deidara kembali jatuh menutupi wajah kirinya.

"Kita diberi waktu satu hari penuh untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Jika kita menyelesaikan misi sebelum waktu yang ditentukan habis, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan hal lain," ucap Sasori.

"Benarkah?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah bersemangat. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Deidara yang gugup berubah menjadi Deidara dengan semangat menggebu. Ini merupakan salah satu hal yang membuat Sasori semakin tertarik untuk mempelajari sisi terdalam Deidara.

Sasori mengangguk. "Kita bisa pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Kencan, un?"

Tersenyum tipis, Sasori mengangguk.

Deidara berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melompat-lompat di tempat atau berteriak senang. Walaupun kencan bukanlah sebuah kewajiban bagi pelaku kriminal seperti mereka, tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri kenyataan bahwa Deidara—yang merupakan manusia biasa—membutuhkan setidaknya sedikit perlakuan yang sama dengan pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Sasori mengerti kebutuhan Deidara ini dan mencoba untuk memberikannya. Ia pun sebenarnya tidak berpengalaman dalam percintaan, namun tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Selagi hidup masih bisa ia nikmati, ada baiknya untuk membuatnya lebih indah.

Membiarkan secercah cahaya manerangi ruang gelap dalam hatinya bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

.

.

"Satu ruangan untuk dua orang," ucap seorang pria berambut hitam pendek bermata ungu Amethyst kepada seorang gadis ber-_yukata_ biru muda yang berdiri di belakang meja. Sedangkan seorang pria berambut cokelat tua berdiri di belakang pria yang memesan ruangan tadi seraya mengamati sekelilingnya dengan iris hitam miliknya.

Setelah gadis tadi menyebutkan nomor kamar dan menyerahkan kunci kepada pria tadi, kedua pria itu melangkah ke kamar yang dikatakan oleh gadis tadi. Ketika pria berambut hitam menutup pintu, ia mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tajam dari rekannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Ini tidak akan jadi menyenangkan, un," ucap pria berambut cokelat tua tadi seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

_**Poofff**_

Kepulan asap mengelillingi tubuh pria berambut cokelat muda tadi. Saat kepulan asap mulai memudar, sosok pria berambut pirang terlihat menatap partner-nya dengan ekspresi kesal.

Pria beriris ungu tadi mengerutkan dahinya. "Deidara, tetap pertahankan penyamaranmu sampai mereka mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar ini."

"Tapi, _Danna_!" Deidara merebahkan tubuhnya di _futon_. "Aku tidak suka menyamar menjadi orang lain, un."

Memutar bola matanya, Sasori berucap, "Baiklah. Tapi saat mereka datang nanti kau harus bersembunyi di kamar mandi."

Deidara menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. "Mereka akan membawa makan malam sekitar satu jam lagi 'kan? Biarkan aku beristirahat dulu, un."

Sasori hanya bisa mengangguk.

Misi sudah mereka selesaikan. Karena Sasori sudah menjanjikan setelah misi selesai mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, jadi Deidara tak keberatan mengikuti rencana Sasori dalam menyelesaikan misi. Dalam rencana Sasori tersebut, Deidara dilarang untuk menggunakan ledakannya agar tidak menarik perhatian banyak orang. Dengan kata lain, ya, Sasori menyelesaikan misi mereka sendirian sedangkan Deidara hanya mengamati. Membunuh shinobi yang memata-matai Akatsuki bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Sasori. Ia hanya perlu membunuh shinobi itu di dalam rumahnya lalu mengemasnya sedemikian rupa sehingga terbunuhnya Akira terkesan seperti sebuah kejadian bunuh diri. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang akan mencurigai Akatsuki. Menguntungkan bagi Akatsuki, juga menguntungkan bagi Sasori dan Deidara. Karena alasan ini lah, Pein sang ketua Akatsuki lebih mempercayai misi pembunuhan diam-diam ini pada Sasori yang selalu bergerak tenang dan teratur. Selain Sasori, ketua Akatsuki juga sering mempercayakan misi sejenis kepada tim Itachi dan Kisame, karena Itachi juga bergerak tenang seperti Sasori.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan misi, Sasori meminta Deidara untuk menyamar menjadi orang lain dengan jurus dasar yang hampir dimiliki oleh semua ninja, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga karena mungkin saja salah satu penghuni penginapan ini mengetahui mereka berasal dari Akatsuki jika mereka tidak menyamar. Lalu Sasori membawa Deidara ke sebuah penginapan yang kecil dan sederhana hanya untuk menginap satu malam. Mereka memang sudah terbiasa tidur di alam terbuka, namun ia ingin sesekali memanjakan Deidara.

Sasori—yang masih menyamar sebagai pria berambut hitam tadi—duduk di _futon_ yang tergelar di lantai, tepat di sebelah Deidara yang tengah tertidur lelap. Sasori tak bisa menatap wajah manis Deidara karena lengan kanan pemuda itu menutupinya. Tatapan matanya kini beralih ke dada Deidara yang bergerak naik turun secara teratur. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir pria dewasa itu saat melihat malaikat kecilnya tertidur. Tidak bermaksud untuk hiperbola, hanya saja Deidara memang terlihat seperti malaikat di mata Sasori. Dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang terurai bagai benang emas, mata biru secerah langit biru dengan sinar keabuan yang elegan, tubuh ramping yang terpahat sempurna, dan senyum yang bisa mencerahkan hari-hari Sasori. Wajar bukan jika ia menganggap Deidara adalah malaikat kecilnya?

Tenggelam dalam kekagumannya pada Deidara, Sasori tidak menyadari satu jam telah berlalu. Bunyi ketukan pintu lah yang menariknya dari dunia kecilnya. Pria itu melirik pintu kemudian melirik Deidara yang masih terlelap. Tidak ingin mengusik tidur partner-nya, Sasori memutuskan untuk mengambil selimut yang terlipat di sisi bawah _futon_ kemudian menutupi tubuh Deidara hingga ke kepalanya. Setelahnya ia bangkit berdiri untuk membuka pintu.

"Saya datang membawa makan malam, tuan," ucap seorang gadis ber-_yukata_ merah muda—yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi hidangan makan malam di atasnya—seraya tersenyum ramah pada Sasori.

Sasori hanya mengangguk seraya sedikit menggeser posisinya memberi ruang bagi gadis itu untuk masuk ke ruangannya. Matanya terus mengamati gadis yang meletakkan beberapa jenis makanan, dua gelas air putih, sebotol sake, dan dua cangkir kosong di atas meja. Setelah menatanya dengan rapih, gadis itu bangkit berdiri kemudian menunduk menunjukkan rasa hormat pada Sasori sebelum berlalu pergi.

Setelah menutup pintu, bunyi 'poff' terdengar saat kepulan asap mengelilingi tubuh samaran Sasori. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh aslinya kembali.

"_Danna_?"

Sasori bergumam 'hm?' pelan pada Deidara yang kini menatapnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya termasuk kepalanya, kini turun ke lehernya.

"Makanan sudah siap. Kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya," ucap Sasori seraya melirik hidangan yang sudah tertata rapih di atas meja.

Menoleh ke arah lirikan mata Sasori mengarah, Deidara terkesiap melihat begitu banyak makanan tertata di sana. Matanya kembali melirik Sasori seolah bertanya-tanya mengapa ada begitu banyak makanan di atas meja. Mengerti pertanyaan di mata Deidara, Sasori mengangkat bahu seraya berucap, "Mereka tidak tahu aku bukan manusia."

Setelah mengangguk pelan, Deidara menguap dan mengusap-usap matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu sebelum makan malam," saran Sasori yang kini mengambil posisi duduk di _futon_ tempat Deidara berbaring.

"Baiklah un..." ucap Deidara enggan. Masih dengan mengusap mata, ia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Karena ia tidak membawa handuk, jadi ia akan mengenakan handuk yang telah disediakan oleh pihak penginapan.

Sasori kini bisa mengamati isi kamar dengan jelas. Kamar ini tak terlalu besar. Ukuran yang cukup untuk dua orang. Kamar dengan lantai kayu ini dilengkapi dengan sebuah lemari pakaian di sebelah kanan pintu, dua _futon_ di lantai masing-masing dilengkapi dengan bantal dan selimut, dan sebuah meja makan. Pintu kamar mandi terletak tepat di sisi kiri kamar. Sedangkan sebuah jendela yang cukup besar berada di sisi kanan kamar. Sangat sederhana, namun jauh lebih baik daripada kamar di markas mereka yang begitu tertutup seolah tak mengizinkan udara untuk masuk.

Berselang sepuluh menit kemudian, Deidara keluar dari kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk putih terikat di pinggangnya. Tetes demi tetes air masih mengalir di kulitnya juga ujung rambutnya yang tergerai hingga menetes di lantai kayu kamar tersebut. Sasori sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya lain kali Sasori akan mengajari Deidara bagaimana cara mengeringkan diri dengan handuk.

Bersenandung kecil, Deidara melangkah menuju tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sepertinya cukup privasi—terlihat dari caranya menyembunyikan benda itu dari Sasori. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekati lemari pakaian dan membukanya untuk mengambil sebuah _yukata_ berwarna biru muda. Sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Sasori tengah mengamatinya.

"Hmm..._Danna_, kurasa kau harus berbalik sebentar."

Sasori memutar bola matanya tetapi tetap mengikuti apa yang Deidara inginkan. Dilipatkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya, masih tak mengerti mengapa Deidara harus malu padahal mereka berdua sama-sama pria.

"Sudah selesai." Deidara mengumumkan.

Sasori mengangguk dan berbalik, mendapati Deidara yang mengenakan _yukata_ biru muda tengah berjalan mendekati meja makan. Matanya sedikit melebar melihat hidangan yang tersaji di sana. Dua mangkuk ramen, sepiring dango, sepiring sushi, sebotol sake, dan dua gelas air putih. Sayang sekali ia harus menikmatinya sendirian.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya, _Danna_," ucapnya yang kini duduk di dekat meja makan tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu menghabiskannya," ujar Sasori yang memutuskan untuk melepas jubah hitam bercorak awan merah dari tubuhnya. Ia melihatnya dengan rapih lalu meletakkannya di lantai dekat _futon_.

"Maukah _Danna_...menemaniku, un?" tanya Deidara harap-harap cemas.

Sasori—yang kini tengah mengambil sebuah _yukata_ berwarna sama dengan _yukata_ yang Deidara kenakan dari dalam lemari—menoleh ke arah Deidara, mendapati Deidara menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang tidak memperbolehkan penolakan. Seraya mengenakan _yukata_ tersebut, Sasori menjawab, "Baiklah."

Deidara tersenyum lebar, menunggu Sang _Danna_ untuk bergabung dengannya di meja makan walaupun ia tahu Sasori tidak akan ikut makan bersamanya. Tak lama menunggu, Sasori duduk di sisi meja yang berhadapan dengan Deidara. Masih mempertahankan senyum lebar di bibirnya, Deidara menyalakan sebuah lilin di atas meja dengan menggunakan sebuah korek kayu. Ruangan yang sedari tadi gelap kini terlihat sedikit terang karena cahaya lilin yang menerangi.

Tatapan mata Sasori melembut saat melihat raut bahagia yang Deidara tunjukkan. Terlintas dalam benaknya untuk bisa menikmati makan malam ini dengan Deidara karena menurutnya hal itu bisa menyempurnakan rasa senang yang Deidara rasakan. Namun apa daya, dirinya tak lagi memiliki sistem percernaan yang dimiliki manusia.

"_Ittadakimasu_, un!" seru Deidara seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Sasori mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, matanya sama sekali tak berkedip saat melihat Deidara yang bersemangat melahap makan malamnya.

.

.

Mata biru Deidara menatap taburan bintang di langit gelap dari jendela kamarnya, sebuah senyum terukir sempurna di bibir tipisnya, sejuknya angin malam yang berhembus dari luar membuatnya ingin memejamkan mata, dan sepasang lengan yang kuat melingar di sekeliling pinggangnya—menjaganya untuk tetap hangat. Punggungnya bersandar pada tubuh lain yang menjaganya, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu kokoh kekasihnya. Samar-samar disela bisikan angin malam ia dapat mendengar ritme dari detak jantung pria yang tengah disandarinya.

"Tempat seperti apa yang ingin kau kunjungi besok pagi?" tanya Sasori yang mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak kepala Deidara.

"Hmm..." Deidara bergumam, menikmati kenyamanan yang saat ini ia rasakan. "Yang pasti tempat terbuka dan bukan di desa ini, un."

Sasori mengangguk seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Deidara. Ia tak bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Deidara yang bersandar di tubuhnya, memang. Namun hanya dengan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Deidara berada di dalam pelukannya, sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Tak ada yang lebih istimewa dari memiliki Deidara seutuhnya, menggenggamnya erat dan menjaganya bagai sebuah karya seni yang tak boleh tergores sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya ada satu tempat yang menurutku begitu menarik, tapi kita harus berangkat sepagi mungkin," ucap Sasori.

"Pagi? Sepagi apa?" tanya Deidara seraya sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah _Danna_-nya.

Sasori menunduk untuk membalas tatapan kekasihnya. "Sebelum matahari terbit."

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa harus sepagi itu, un?

"Karena tempat itu begitu sempurna jika kita mengunjunginya pagi hari. Atau kau ingin aku mencari tempat lain agar kau bisa tidur lebih lama, hm?"

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, Deidara akhirnya mengambil keputusan. "Bangunkan aku besok pagi, _Danna_."

Sasori tersenyum tipis. Direndahkannya wajahnya untuk mengecup puncak hidung Deidara. "Tentu. Tapi kau harus tidur lebih cepat."

Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Sasori sehingga kini ia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan partner-nya. Dengan sedikit berjinjit—mengingat Sasori lebih tinggi darinya—Deidara memberi sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Sasori.

.

.

Sasori masih menatap lekat wajah polos Deidara yang masih terlelap di _futon-_nya yang hangat. Berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini karena Sasori tidak membawa peralatan untuk membuat _kugutsu_, ia hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap wajah Deidara yang masih tertidur. Ia tidak keberatan, tentu saja. Wajah seniman ledakan yang telah menghilangkan entah berapa nyawa itu terlihat begitu polos dan tak berdosa saat ia tidur. Wajah manis namun terkesan maskulin itu sama sekali tak membuat Sasori bosan. Namun sepertinya kini ia harus rela mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Deidara karena sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk meninggalkan penginapan itu agar bisa segera berangkat menuju tempat yang Sasori maksud.

"Deidara." Sasori berbisik, berusaha membangunkan Deidara yang masih terlelap.

Seperti biasa, Deidara sangat sulit dibangunkan.

"Deidara, sudah saatnya berangkat," ucap Sasori.

"Ngg...sebentar lagi, _Danna_," gumam Deidara seraya mengubah posisi tidurnya sehingga kini ia tidur memunggungi Sasori.

"Kau benar-benar seorang bocah," bisik Sasori seraya beranjak untuk merapikan seluruh perlengkapan mereka, kemudian memasukkan tas yang mereka bawa ke dalam Hiruko yang semalam ia keluarkan dari gulungan. Setelah yakin semua perlengkapan mereka sudah masuk ke dalam Hiruko, Sasori melepaskan _yukata_ yang ia kenakan lalu menggenakan jubah Akatsuki miliknya.

Sedikit menggelengkan kepala, ia mendekati Deidara yang masih tertidur di balik selimut yang hangat. Dengan sangat perlahan—seolah mencoba untuk tidak mengusik tidur lelap Deidara—ia melepaskan _yukata_ yang Deidara kenakan kemudian segera menggantinya dengan jubah Akatsuki milik seniman pecinta ledakan itu. Setelahnya, ia mengangkat dan menggendong Deidara _bridal style_. Refleks Deidara memeluk leher Sasori dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sasori. Pengendali _kugutsu_ yang terkenal mematikan itu tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah manja partner-nya.

Tanpa menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat membangunkan Deidara, Sasori masuk ke dalam Hiruko dengan membawa Deidara di lengannya. Walaupun ruang di dalam Hiruko cukup sempit, namun setidaknya cukup untuk dua orang. Sasori duduk di dalam Hiruko dan memposisikan Deidara untuk duduk di pangkuan Sasori; punggung Deidara bersandar pada dada Sasori.

Sasori menggerakkan salah satu jarinya, menggerakkan benang _chakra_ yang tak terlihat untuk menutup Hiruko. Setelahnya, jemarinya yang lain bergerak sehingga Hiruko kini bergerak cepat ke arah jendela kemudian melompat ke luar. Menyeringai tipis di dalam Hiruko, Sasori meninggalkan penginapan tersebut tanpa diketahui oleh pihak penginapan.

Hiruko bergerak cepat di gelapnya malam, menelurusi hutan dan mendaki sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi dalam waktu yang cukup singkat walaupun dengan ukuran tubuh yang besar. Sepertinya keahlian Sasori dalam mengendalikan _kugutsu_ tidak dapat diragukan sama sekali.

Setelah tiba di tempat tujuannya, Sasori kembali membuka Hiruko dan membawa Deidara keluar dari _kugutsu_ berukuran besar itu. Masih dengan menggendong Deidara, Sasori duduk di rerumputan hijau yang basah oleh embun pagi. Ia memposisikan Deidara dengan posisi yang sama dengan posisi di dalam Hiruko tadi.

"Deidara, kita sudah sampai," bisik Sasori tepat di telinga Deidara.

"Huh? Lima menit lagi, _Danna_..." gumam Deidara seraya bergerak untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dalam pangkuan Sasori.

Sasori menyeringai saat sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Sebelum melaksanakan ide tersebut, ia menatap lurus ke depan, menatap indahnya langit hitam yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan. Sasori mengigit pelan daun telinga Deidara, cukup keras namun tidak sampai melukai kulit tipis tersebut.

Deidara memekik terkejut, seketika ia membuka kedua matanya.

Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa indah tepat di depan matanya. Matahari tengah bergerak perlahan meninggalkan singgasananya dengan memamerkan cahaya jingga bahkan mendekati merah, menerangi langit di ufuk timur yang semula hitam legam. Berbagai warna yang menghiasi langit berbintang terlihat bagaikan sebuah fenomena alam yang jarang dilihat oleh manusia, layaknya aurora. Warna jingga, kuning, dan merah yang menghiasi langit terlihat menari-nari di bola mata Deidara.

"Kau menyukainya?" suara bisikan di telinganya membuat Deidara tersadar dirinya tidak sendirian. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan bahwa benar Sasori lah yang berada di belakangnya, bukan orang lain. Begitu ia yakin, ia mengembalikan fokus pandangannya pada Sang Surya yang perlahan menyapa dunia dengan pesonanya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, _Danna_. Ini sangat indah dan seni."

Sasori mengangguk menyetujui dan tersenyum puas.

Mereka menikmati pemandangan matahari terbit dari atas sebuah bukit yang tinggi. Mata mereka benar-benar terfokus pada pesona alam yang membius. Sebuah Maha Karya Sang Pencipta. Sasori ingin mengabadikan momen berharga ini dalam ingatannya. Tak akan pernah ia lupakan sebuah momen di mana ia mengapresiasi karya seni tak ternilai bersama dengan seseorang yang juga bagaikan sebuah karya seni baginya.

Deidara pun menikmati setiap detiknya. Tak seperti Sasori yang merekam momen ini dalam ingatannya, Deidara membiarkan semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Karena menurutnya seni memang keindahan sesaat. Keindahan ini pun akan segera berakhir saat Matahari sudah terbit dengan sempurna. Akan tetapi, walaupun Deidara tidak mencoba menyimpan momen ini di dalam memori otaknya, momen ini tetap akan menjadi kenangan yang berharga baginya secara alami.

"_Danna_." Deidara berucap setelah Matahari terbit secara sempurna. Langit tak lagi dipenuhi dengan warna jingga, kuning, dan merah. Warna yang tertinggal di langit saat ini hanya warna biru, ya, warna langit itu sendiri. "_Danna_ selalu memiliki selera tinggi."

Sasori tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa pelan setelah mendengar apa yang Deidara katakan. Meski pemuda itu berusaha untuk terdengar serius, namun kata-kata yang dipilihnya terdengar kurang sesuai sehingga berhasil memancing tawa pelan Sasori.

"Tentu saja. Seleraku selalu tinggi, bukan? Terutama tentang seni," sahut Sasori seraya menyeringai.

Deidara tersentak saat menyadari kesalahan dalam ucapannya. Ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa selera Sasori tinggi dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan seni, karena baginya seleranya lah yang lebih tinggi.

"M-maksudku bukan itu, un! Selera yang kumaksud itu dalam memilih tempat!" protesnya seraya berbalik dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasori sehingga kini ia duduk di rerumputan yang basah, tidak lagi berada di pangkuan Sasori yang nyaman.

"Kau beruntung saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat," ucap Sasori. "Tapi, dari caramu berbicara, sepertinya kau sangat menyukai tempat ini, huh?"

Deidara mengangguk dengan pipi memerah. "Un, aku sangat menyukainya. Lain kali _Danna_ harus lebih sering mengajakku ke tempat ini," sahutnya seraya menatap sekelilingnya. Rerumputan yang luas dengan beberapa pohon tumbuh di tengahnya, juga hadirnya beberapa tanaman dengan bunga yang bermekaran.

"Tentu," sahut Sasori.

Mendengar jawaban Sasori, Deidara segera memeluk Sang _Danna_ dengan cepat.

"_Arigatou_, _Danna_!"

Walaupun sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan erat Deidara yang tiba-tiba itu, namun akhirnya Kalajengking Pasir Merah ini tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Deidara.

_TBC_

Words: 3028.


	8. Chapter 8: Promise

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**~Promise~**

_**Krieet**_

_**Blam!**_

"Uchiha sialan!" runtuk Deidara kesal setelah ia membanting pintu ruangannya. Matanya yang dipenuhi kilat amarah kini beralih untuk menatap seorang master _kugutsu_ yang duduk di lantai memunggungi pintu, sibuk dengan _kugutsu_-nya. "Jangan abaikan aku, _Danna_!"

Sasori tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari potongan _kugutsu_ di pangkuannya. Ia sudah lama mempelajari bagaimana cara untuk mengabaikan sekelilingnya. Walaupun cukup sulit baginya untuk mengabaikan Deidara, namun ia tetap berusaha karena ia tak ingin mengacaukan karya seninya. Lagipula kali ini urusan Deidara tidak terlalu mendesak, hanya kesal karena—mungkin—sekali lagi kalah melawan Itachi. Hal sepele seperti itu bisa Sasori urus belakangan.

"_Danna_!"

"Aku sibuk," sahut Sasori datar.

Berdecak kesal, Deidara merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Mendengar bunyi monoton yang ditimbulkan Sasori dari proses pembuatan kugustu membuat Deidara menggeram. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sembari mengerang frustasi.

Dirinya baru saja dikalahkan oleh Uchiha Itachi, lagi. Mencoba menguji apakah mata kiri yang selama ini ia latih bisa mematahkan efek dari mata Itachi atau tidak. Ternyata, hasilnya nihil. Sudah cukup frutasi dengan kekalahannya, diabaikan oleh Sasori merupakan sebuah faktor yang cukup untuk membuat darah Deidara naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Baiklah kalau _Danna_ tidak peduli lagi padaku!" seru Deidara pada akhirnya seraya berjalan cepat menuju pintu, membukanya, lalu membantingkan dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik.

Gerakan tangan Sasori terhenti sesaat. Sejenak ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menyusul Deidara untuk menenangkan pemuda itu atau tidak. Mengingat emosi Deidara yang benar-benar memuncak, membuat Sasori yakin bahwa seniman muda itu perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Dengan begitu, Sasori melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Tak lama setelah Deidara meninggalkan Sasori sendirian di kamar tidur mereka, terdengar bunyi debuman dari jauh, disusul dengan sumpah serampah dari Hidan—sesuatu mengenai ia akan membunuh siapapun yang berani mengganggu ritualnya—dan juga suara berat Kakuzu yang memerintahkan partner-nya untuk diam.

Sepertinya Deidara sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara meledakkan seluruh bom yang ia miliki. Benar-benar seperti Deidara yang Sasori kenal.

Untuk sesaat Sasori masih bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya meskipun terganggu oleh bunyi ledakan di luar sana. Namun sayang situasi itu tidak bisa bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba saja bunyi ledakan yang luar biasa besar berhasil mengguncang markas Akatsuki, membuat _kugutsu_ di pangkuan Sasori jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi 'krak' yang khas sebagai bunyi benda yang retak. Pecahan bebatuan pun berjatuhan dari langit-langit ruangan gelap tersebut.

Deidara sudah bertindak melewati batas kewajaran.

Menggeleng pelan, Sasori bergegas bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Saat ia membuka pintu, seorang pria berbadan besar sudah berdiri di sana untuk menghadangnya.

"Sasori, bisa kau urusi partner-mu itu? Kita belum menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk menjadi markas baru jadi pastikan Deidara tidak menghancurkan markas ini dengan ledakannya." Suara Kakuzu terdengar begitu dalam, dingin, dan mengancam. Sasori menatap mata Kakuzu dengan tatapan tajam tanpa timbul sedikit pun rasa takut di dalam dirinya.

"Minggir," ucap Sasori dingin pada Kakuzu yang menghalangi jalannya.

Karena Kakuzu tahu Sasori akan pergi untuk menghentikan tindakan Deidara, jadi ia menggeser posisinya memberi ruang bagi Sasori untuk lewat.

Saat melihat jalannya sudah terbuka, Sasori segera berlari ke luar markas untuk menemukan Deidara. Angin kencang yang menerbangkan dedaunan dan debu menyapa Sasori ketika Sasori tiba di luar markas. Angin yang bertiup secara tidak alami itu membuat Sasori bisa dengan mudah memprediksi di mana Deidara berada. Ditambah lagi dengan ledakan besar yang berasal dari arah timur yang sekali lagi berhasil menggetarkan bumi.

Bergegas sang kalajengking berlari menuju di mana partner-nya berada. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat Deidara berdiri di tepi sebuah danau dengan posisi memunggungi Sasori. Jubah yang ia kenakan berkibar tertiup angin kencang, rambutnya pun terlihat kusut karena angin mengacaknya.

"Deidara!"

Pemuda yang terlihat ingin melemparkan benda putih berbentuk burung ke langit, berhenti bergerak dan menoleh ke belakang. Saat itulah Sasori berhenti melangkah. Hanya dengan menatap wajah Deidara yang penuh dengan raut kekecewaan dan kilat amarah di mata biru Deidara, luntur sudah seluruh amarah yang Sasori rasakan. Saat itu juga ia sadar keputusannya untuk membiarkan Deidara melampiaskan amarahnya sendirian bukanlah keputusan yang benar.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, un!" seru Deidara kencang, membuat Sasori merasakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang jantungnya.

"Deidara, dengarkan aku," ucap Sasori seraya berjalan pelan mendekati Deidara yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar tanah liat di tangannya ke arah Sasori. Jika tanah liat itu manghasilkan ledakan sebesar ledakan tadi, dengan jarak sedekat ini, tidak dapat diragukan lagi tubuh Sasori bisa tercerai berai karenanya. Namun hanya dengan sebuah keyakinan bahwa Deidara tidak mungkin menyakiti dirinya, Sasori berani mengambil langkah ke depan.

"Jangan mendekat!" ancam Deidara sekali lagi pada Sasori yang sudah berdiri tak lebih dari satu meter darinya.

Saat Sasori sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Deidara, ia berbisik, "Aku minta maaf."

Saat itu juga tatapan Deidara melembut, amarahnya pun luntur perlahan. Ia juga tak memberontak saat Sasori menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Walau Deidara tidak membalas pelukan tersebut, namun setidaknya ia tidak menarik diri.

"Kau berdiri terlalu dekat dengan ledakanmu sendiri. Kau tahu ledakanmu bisa melukai dirimu sendiri. Jangan lakukan tindakan ceroboh seperti ini lagi, Deidara," ucap Sasori seraya mengelus rambut pirang panjang Deidara.

"Sudah berhari-hari _Danna_ sibuk dengan _kugutsu_-_kugutsu_ itu. Dan hari ini Itachi meremehkanku lagi. Aku memerlukan _Danna_, tapi _Danna_ tidak memiliki waktu untukku. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika berada di posisi ini, un?" bisik Deidara, meluapkan kekecewaan yang dirasakannya.

Rasa menyesal kini merajai Sasori. Ia tak menyangka dirinya lah yang membuat Deidara semarah ini, bukan Itachi. Benar memang beberapa hari belakangan ini ia terlalu sibuk dengan _kugutsu_-_kugutsu_ miliknya karena ia ingin membuat koleksi _kugutsu_ miliknya berjumlah genap seratus, secepatnya. Karena alasan itulah ia sibuk dan sering mengabaikan Deidara sehingga ia berulang kali meminta Deidara meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi," ucap Sasori.

Deidara menghela napas, perlahan membalas pelukan Sasori.

"Baiklah, un."  
"Tapi kau juga harus berjanji satu hal."

Deidara mendongak menatap wajah Sasori. "Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melukai dirimu sendiri dan apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku."

Deidara menatap lurus mata Sasori, seolah mencoba membaca perasaan Sasori yang sesungguhnya. Ya, ia dapat membacanya. Sasori tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi karena masa lalunya yang kelam. Deidara bisa mengerti. Lagipula, ia memang tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasori. Jika bisa hidup bahagia bersama Sasori, untuk apa meninggalkan pria yang begitu dikasihinya itu?

"Aku berjanji, _Danna_."

.

.

Words: 1013


	9. Chapter 9: Love

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified, less-dialogue.**

**~Love~**

**.**

**.**

Jemari yang tangguh mengelus pelan surai pirang panjang dari _kugutsu_ yang beberapa saat lalu ia letakkan dengan posisi terbaring di pangkuannya. Helaian pirang yang halus ia biarkan menyelip di antara jemarinya sebelum lima jari tersebut meninggalkan helaian pirang keemasan tadi menuju ke wajah _kugutsu_ yang masih belum terukir sempurna. Ditelusurinya lekuk wajah yang halus tanpa cacat. Pipi kayu yang licin merefleksikan cahaya lilin yang menari-nari di atas meja.

Ibu jari Sasori kini beralih untuk mengusap hidung yang terpahat sempurna di wajah _kugutsu_ itu, kemudian merangkak turun ke sepasang bibir yang terpahat dalam bentuk sedikit melengkung ke atas membuat _kugutsu_ itu terlihat tersenyum. Hanya terdapat satu kekurangan dari ciptaan tangan Sasori ini, yaitu matanya. Biasanya mata adalah bagian pertama yang Sasori ukir di wajah sebuah _kugutsu_, namun kali ini tidak demikian. Mata adalah bagian terakhir yang akan ia ukir di wajah _kugutsu_ yang mungkin lebih tepat di sebut dengan boneka kayu ini, mengingat tidak adanya senjata tertanam di dalam tubuh kayunya.

Punggung tangan kanan Sasori perlahan menyibak rambut pirang yang menutupi sebagian wajah boneka itu.

"Matamu adalah bagian terindah dari wajahmu, Deidara," bisiknya pelan pada boneka kayu di pangkuannya yang memang terlihat seperti replika partner Sasori.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Sasori mulai membuat sebuah boneka yang menyerupai partner-nya. Setiap inchi dari tubuh boneka itu ia ukir sedetail mungkin agar tak ada sedikitpun bagian yang berbeda dari Deidara. Jelas saja cukup rumit membuat sebuah boneka kayu yang merupakan replika seorang manusia tanpa harus menggunakan tubuh manusia tersebut. Membuat _hitokugutsu_—boneka yang dibuat dari tubuh manusia—merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat mudah bagi _missing-nin_ penghianat Sunagakure ini. Akan tetapi membuat boneka berbentuk manusia tanpa menggunakan tubuh manusia—dalam arti ia hanya menggunakan benda-benda mati saja—merupakan sebuah tantangan baru baginya mengingat sudah lama ia tak melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Deidara tidak mengetahui Sasori sedang sibuk membuat boneka replika dirinya karena beberapa hari belakangan ini ia pun sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri di luar markas. Dia hanya kembali ke ruangannya ketika senja menjelma menjadi malam.

Saat ini Deidara tengah duduk di sebuah dahan pohon tua yang tumbuh tak jauh dari markas, segumpalan tanah liat ia remas di telapak tangan kanannya. Mata birunya menatap langit yang dihiasi dengan warna-warni hasil dari bias cahaya mentari sore. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya ketika bayang-bayang sang partner menghiasi benaknya. Sudah cukup lama ia menjalin hubungan yang istimewa dengan Sasori dan ia dapat merasakan perasaannya kepada pengendali _kugutsu_ itu kian dalam seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Perasaannya yang dulu berupa rasa hormat, kagum, haus akan kehangatan dan kenyamanan, juga rasa sayang, kini berubah menjadi rasa yang lebih dalam. Sebuah rasa tidak ingin kehilangan, rasa yang membuat dirinya ingin membuat Sasori bahagia dan menjauhkannya dari kepedihan hidup, juga keinginan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama dalam keabadian. Bahkan Deidara tidak mengerti mengapa ia menginginkan dirinya untuk hidup abadi bersama Sasori. Terang saja, ia yang sejak kecil ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dalam sebuah ledakan besar, kini berkeinginan untuk hidup bersama orang lain hingga garis takdirnya telah tiba pada ujungnya.

Deidara memejamkan mata menikmati tiupan angin yang membelai lembut wajahnya, memberikan sebuah kenyamanan bagi raga dan sukmanya.

"Sasori _no_ _Danna_." Ia berbisik memanggil nama penjaga hatinya.

Saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk memberikan loyalitasnya hanya kepada Sasori seorang.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata tanpa sinar kehidupan menatap dua bola mata cokelat milik Sasori. Kedua ujung bibir pria berambut merah itu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum tipis melambangkan rasa bangga atas hasil karyanya. Jemarinya kembali ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai pirang yang benar-benar menyerupai milik Deidara.

Sasori tak lagi berdebat dengan nuraninya, sebab ia sudah menemukan jawaban mengapa pria kecil yang beberapa tahun lalu bergabung dengan Akatsuki itu bisa menjadi pertner-nya. Deidara didatangkan untuk menjadi bagian dari Sasori, oleh benang takdir yang memilih ketua Akatsuki sebagai perantara. Sudah saatnya bagi Sasori untuk menjaga baik-baik pemberian berharga itu. Pemberian yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang sudah dua puluhuan tahun tak ia rasakan.

Memejamkan mata sesaat, dilihatnya bayang-bayang Deidara yang tersenyum padanya dengan senyum lebarnya yang sering kali membuat jantung Sasori berdegup kencang.

Seketika rasa rindu akan kehadiran sang partner di sisinya membuat Sasori membuka matanya kembali. Rasa haus yang melanda jiwanya membuat dirinya berdiri dalam satu sentakan, dan dengan bunyi pelan dari pergesekan sendi-sendi kayunya, ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Di tempat lain, bagaikan sebuah kontak batin, Deidara pun merasakan kerinduan untuk berada di sisi Sasori. Dalam satu hentakan, ia melompat turun dari dahan pohon yang menjadi tempat duduknya beberapa saat yang lalu. Mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna, Deidara memasukkan tanah liat di tangannya ke dalam tas yang terikat di pinggangnya.

Dengan langkah pasti, ia berjalan menuju markas.

Secara tak sadar kini Deidara tidak berjalan lagi, melainkan setengah berlari. Sifat Sasori yang tak sabaran sepertinya mulai mengambil alih diri Deidara.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok pria yang dirindukannya muncul perlahan dari kegelapan markas. Sasori pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya melihat kehadiran Deidara di hadapannya. Dua pasang mata yang memancarkan sinar kerinduan saling bertemu dan terhubung dengan sebuah garis tak tampak.

Saat itulah keraguan di hati mereka masing-masing runtuh habis tak bersisa.

Mereka sudah menemukan cinta tanpa harus bersusah payah mencarinya.

Untuk sesaat, mereka hanya berdiri terdiam saling menatap keindahan mata satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya senyum merekah di bibir Deidara. Matanya menyipit hampir terpejam karena kedua ujung bibirnya yang melengkung sempurna.

Ditemani hembusan angin, Deidara berlari ke arah Sasori yang sudah siap menyambutnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

.

.

Wrods: 887

Bener-bener tanpa dialog ya, cuma ada 2 monolog. Menurut saya sih cinta itu gak harus diungkapkan dengan kata-kata romantis yang mendayuh-dayuh (?). Untuk SasoDei, cinta itu diungkapkan dengan tatapan mata atau dan/atau senyuman, setuju gak? Hoho.


	10. Chapter 10: Art

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified, less-dialogue.**

**~Art~**

**.**

**.**

Deidara tak sanggup merangkai kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan rasa terkejutnya atas apa yang Sasori tunjukan padanya. Matanya terbuka lebar, mulutnya juga terbuka namun tanpa suara yang mengiringi, dan tubuhnya berdiri mematung di dekat pintu. Kondisi yang sangat bertolak belakang melihat bagaimana raut wajah Sasori yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Deidara.

Pria berambut merah ini berdiri di dekat meja, dengan membawa sebuah boneka kayu di tangannya dan menunjukkannya kepada Deidara. Wajahnya begitu tenang bahkan dapat dikatakan datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, dapat terlihat emosi di matanya. Emosi yang menggambarkan betapa ia benci menunggu. Dan menunggu reaksi Deidara, sepertinya sudah cukup membuatnya tak sabar.

Sedangkan Deidara, masih tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan melihat Sasori membawa sebuah boneka kayu seukuran manusia dengan bentuk fisik yang benar-benar menyerupai dirinya. Rambut pirang yang sama, segala lekuk tubuh yang lama, bahkan mata dengan bentuk dan warna yang sama pula.

Sasori telah membuat replika Deidara, benar memang. Namun yang membuat Deidara tak habis pikir adalah mengapa sang partner harus membuat replika dirinya. Apa kegunaan dan apa alasan Sasori membuat boneka kayu berbentuk Deidara itu merupakan sesuatu yang sedang Deidara cari jawabnya.

Setelah cukup lama terbelenggu dalam keterkejutannya, Deidara akhirnya mengusahakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Walau tidak keseluruhan tubuhnya bergerak, setidaknya mulutnya dapat bergerak untuk bertanya, "Untuk apa _Danna _membuat boneka itu?"

Sekilas—hanya sepersekian detik—mata Sasori menunjukkan kelegaan karena akhirnya Deidara membuka suara. Namun sinar matanya berubah seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan yang Deidara lontarkan. Diliriknya boneka replika Deidara yang kini dibawanya untuk sesaat kemudian kembali menatap sang partner yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Untuk mengabadikan keindahanmu," sahut Sasori tanpa perubahan sedikitpun di raut wajahnya yang datar.

Mata Deidara melebar kembali setelah mendengar jawaban Sasori. Ia bisa menangkap kejujuran tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun dari jawaban Sasori. Dari nada yang Sasori gunakan, juga dari tatapan matanya, Deidara bisa membaca dengan baik kejujuran yang ingin Sasori tunjukan.

"Bukankah keindahan tidak seharusnya diabadikan, _Danna_?" tanya Deidara, menyeringai tipis. "Jika keindahan itu memang sepantasnya berlalu secara alami, untuk apa memaksakan diri untuk mengabadikannya, un?"

Sasori menautkan kedua alis merahnya. "Kau tidak mengerti," ucapnya pelan seraya perlahan meletakkan boneka replika Deidara itu di atas meja, memposisikanya dengan posisi berbaring. "Untuk bisa dikenang selamanya, agar tak pernah terlupakan, keindahan yang sebenarnya haruslah abadi. Keindahan yang kau maksud, yang hanya bisa dinikmati dalam waktu singkat, hanya sebuah keindahan semu."

"_Danna_." Deidara berbisik, ia melangkah pelan mendekati Sasori yang berdiri memunggunginya. "Seni adalah keindahan sesaat yang pada akhirnya lenyap, habis tak bersisa. Sama seperti hidup. Hidup yang sesungguhnya hanya berlangsung dengan singkat, bukan?"

Masih memunggungi Deidara, Sasori meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan guna menahan emosi yang mulai bergejolak di dadanya. Sasori sangat membenci kata-kata yang mengingatkannya tentang betapa singkatnya hidup yang sebenarnya. Sasori menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebuah benda abadi merupakan langkah yang ia lakukan untuk melupakan betapa pahitnya hidup yang singkat.

"Hidup memang singkat," sahut Sasori pada akhirnya. "Sebuah kehidupan pada umumnya memang berlangsung secara singkat, Deidara. Seorang manusia bisa mati dengan cepat, dengan mudahnya, dalam hidupnya yang singkat. Saat ia mati, jelas ia tak akan merasakan apa-apa. Akan tetapi, kepedihan atas kematiannya akan dirasakan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Kepedihan, yang mungkin, akan tetap tertanam di hati mereka sepanjang hidup mereka."

Tatapan Deidara melembut. Ia tahu ia tengah menggali titik terdalam Sasori yang jarang terjamah.

"Untuk itu, selama hidup bisa diabadikan, selama kematian dapat dihindari, untuk apa tetap hidup dalam waktu yang terbatas? Jika kau bisa menentukan skenario kehidupanmu sendiri, untuk apa tetap menjalani skenario yang sudah ditentukan?" lanjut Sasori.

"Karena itu, sudah kukatakan, hidup ini sama halnya dengan seni. Sama-sama berlangsung singkat dan terjadi berulang kali dengan skala keindahan yang tidak konstan, un. Apa _Danna_ percaya pada reinkarnasi? Aku percaya, karena proses singkat yang berulang adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar indah."

"Singkat dan terjadi berulang kali? Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin keindahannya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Bagaimana jika penikmatnya kecewa?" tanya Sasori yang belum memiliki keinginan untuk menatap wajah sang partner yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Contoh sederhana saja, _Danna_. Matahari terbenam. Singkat dan berulang-ulang, bukan? Bahkan _Danna_ pun menyukainya."

"Yang hanya bisa kau lihat di sore hari? Bukankah lebih baik kau mengabadikannya agar kau bisa menikmati keindahannya kapan pun kau menginginkannya?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Karena aku akan merasa bosan, un."

Sesaat setelah Deidara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, baik mata Sasori maupun mata Deidara sendiri melebar karenanya. Deidara terkejut karena ia telah memilih kata yang salah, tak mengherankan mengingat ia memang sering bicara tanpa menimbang-nimbang terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Sasori, satu kata yang Deidara ucapkan berhasil memancing amarahnya.

_**Brak!**_

Deidara tersentak saat Sasori menggebrak meja di hadapannya, membuat benda-benda di atasnya termasuk replika Deidara bergeser posisi. Keterkejutannya kian bertambah saat Sasori berbalik dan menatapnya dengan mata penuh kilat amarah.

"Bosan?! Keabadian membuatmu bosan, Deidara?!"

Dengan panik Deidara segera menjawab, "Tidak semua keindahan abadi membuatku—"

"Apa kau juga ingin mengatakan suatu saat kau akan bosan padaku?" pertanyaan Sasori memotong kalimat Deidara.

Nada yang Sasori gunakan untuk pertanyaan ini jauh berbeda dengan nada penuh amarah yang ia gunakan tadi. Kali ini ia terdengar berbisik, dengan suara pelan, dan nada kecewa. Sekilas Sasori menatap Deidara dengan mata yang menunjukkan emosi yang sama dengan nada bicaranya; kecewa. Kemudian, ia kembali berbalik untuk memunggungi Deidara. Mata Hazel-nya kini menatap replika Deidara yang sudah ia buat dengan susah payah, dengan meluangkan waktu dan pikiran, tenaga dan perasaan. Apa usahanya sia-sia karena Deidara sama sekali tak menghargainya?

Deidara merasa jantungnya diremas oleh pertanyaan dan tatapan kecewa yang Sasori berikan padanya. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud untuk mengatakan keabadian itu membosankan. Terlebih lagi, mustahil baginya untuk merasa bosan pada Sasori, pada seseorang yang menjaga jiwa, raga, dan hatinya.

Memejamkan mata sesaat, Deidara mencoba menenangkan diri. Karena dalam situasi panik, ia tak akan bisa membuat Sasori percaya.

"_Danna_," bisiknya seraya membuka mata. "Perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah. Kita bisa mengatakan perasaan ini abadi, un."

Tatapan mata Sasori melembut perlahan.

"Maafkan aku yang salah memilih kata sehingga membuat _Danna_ salah paham. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan, karena _Danna_ selalu bisa membuat perasaanku meledak-ledak tetapi tidak mengurangi perasaan itu sendiri, un." Deidara melangkah pelan mendekati Sasori. "Jangan pikir aku membenci prinsip senimu, un. Aku sangat menghargainya, karena terkadang aku berpikir untuk menemani _Danna_ mencapai keabadian yang _Danna_ inginkan. Aku tidak ingin _Danna_ terpuruk dalam kesendirian lagi walaupun aku tahu suatu saat aku akan pergi."

Sasori memejamkan matanya, menghayati kata demi kata yang Deidara ucapkan dengan tulus. Ya, Sasori bisa membaca ketulusan Deidara hanya dari mendengar suaranya. Tetapi saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Deidara, Sasori bisa merasakan tusukan tak nyata di jantungnya.

"Karena alasan itulah, aku membuat replika dirimu agar aku bisa selalu mengenangmu, Deidara," bisik Sasori. "Bukan hanya aku, semua orang di dunia ini tak boleh melupakan dirimu," lanjutnya seraya mengelus rambut pirang bonekanya.

"Terima kasih." Deidara berbisik seraya memeluk Sasori dari belakang.

Mengetahui Deidara memeluknya, Sasori bisa merasakan kehangatan di satu-satunya organ tubuh manusia yang masih ia miliki.

"Seni adalah sebuah impian karena rumus-rumus tidak dapat mengihtiarkan kenyataan," ucap Sasori seraya berbalik untuk membalas pelukan Deidara. "Seni adalah ungkapan perasaan yang ingin disampaikan kepada orang lain oleh penciptanya."

Deidara mengangguk. Ia mengerti Sasori membuat replika dirinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan Sasori yang terdalam kepada Deidara.

Seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sang Danna, Deidara berucap, "Di dalam diriku, kedua prinsip kita berpadu. Hidupku singkat dan rapuh, namun perasaanku padamu abadi, un."

_Aku pun begitu, Deidara_, batin Sasori seraya tersenyum dan memejamkan sepasang mata yang dipenuhi sinar kebahagiaan.

_TBC_

1217 words.


	11. Chapter 11: Safety

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**~Safety~**

**.**

**.**

Tetesan air jatuh dari langit untuk memberi sebuah kesejukan pada beberapa wilayah di bumi. Peristiwa alam yang lazim ini rupanya cukup menarik perhatian seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan tatapannya sama sekali dari air hujan yang jatuh di luar tempatnya berteduh. Dengan duduk bersandar pada dinding goa yang dingin dan kasar, ia mengamati tetesan-tetesan hujan yang berlomba seraya menikmati riuhnya bunyi hujan.

"Kenapa kita harus berteduh, _Danna_?"

Pertanyaan tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Sasori. Pria berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tetesan hujan yang ia lihat melalui mulut goa, kepada partner-nya yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Maksudku, kita sudah sering menerobos hujan. Apa bedanya hujan kali ini, un?" Deidara memperjelas pertanyaannya tadi seraya sibuk mengamati tanah liat berwarna putih yang ia remas di tangan kanannya.

Sasori tak menunjukkan perubahan apapun di raut wajah datarnya. Dirinya mengerti apa maksud dibalik pertanyaan Deidara, pemuda berambut pirang itu ingin segera tiba di markas dan beristirahat karena sepertinya ia cukup lelah dengan misi yang baru saja mereka selesaikan. Seperti kata Deidara, mereka memang sudah sering menerobos hujan sederas apapun hujan itu. Tetapi hal itu mereka lakukan saat mereka tengah melaksanakan misi, jadi mereka harus tetap melangkah tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Walau badai datang menghadang sekali pun, misi tetap harus segera diselesaikan.

Tetapi kali ini situasinya berbeda. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan misi sebelum waktu yang ditentukan oleh Pein habis. Jadi tak ada salahnya bagi mereka untuk berteduh, begitu pikir Sasori.

"Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu. Selagi menunggu hujan reda, tak ada salahnya kita berteduh sekaligus beristirahat sejenak," sahut Sasori yang kini kembali menatap hujan di luar sana.

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya dan menautkan kedua alisnya. Ekspresi kesal dan tidak puas tergambar jelas di wajah lelahnya. Sesaat ia berniat protes, tetapi saat dirinya ingat fakta bahwa Sasori tak kalah keras kepala dengan dirinya, akhirnya Deidara memutuskan untuk diam.

Keadaan goa yang tak terlalu luas itu kembali hening karena tak satupun dari dua orang yang berteduh di dalamnya bicara.

Akan tetapi, ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama karena tiba-tiba saja bunyi gemuruh petir mengejutkan Deidara. Saat itu juga ia merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kegiatannya membuat bahan peledak dengan tanah liat pun terhenti begitu saja. Matanya melebar dan napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Reaksi terkejut Deidara tak sengaja Sasori tanggap melalui ekor matanya. Menoleh ke arah sang partner, Sasori menyipitkan matanya melihat Deidara yang kini diam mematung menatap lantai goa dengan mata melebar.

"Deidara?"

Deidara tersentak mendengar namanya terpanggil. Bayangan masa lalu yang sedari tadi menguasai pikirannya lenyap begitu saja. Mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, dapat ia tangkap raut kecemasan di wajah datar partner-nya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori.

Menghela napas perlahan, Deidara mengangguk. Matanya kembali menatap gumpalan tanah liat di tangannya.

Bunyi gemuruh petir kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih mengejutkan dari sebelumnya. Deidara menutup mata untuk menenangkan diri. Berkali-kali ia membatin, meyakinkan diri bahwa tak ada yang perlu ia takuti dari petir. Deidara berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang Sasori katakan beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Sasori mengetahui Deidara takut pada petir.

"_Aku tak menyangka kau takut pada petir. Maksudku, apa yang kau takutkan dari petir? Gemuruhnya terdengar tak jauh berbeda d__engan __ledakanmu. Dan juga petir itu hanya terjadi sesaat, bukan? Benar-benar serupa dengan ledakanmu, lalu apa yang kau takuti darinya?"_ ucap Sasori kala itu.

Sebuah bunyi bak ledakan besar di langit sana berhasil menggetarkan goa tempat Deidara berteduh. Hal ini kontan membuat Deidara menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata seerat mungkin, dan mencoba mengusir bayang-bayang yang kembali singgah di dalam pikirannya.

Di dalam pikirannya terlihat jelas kejadian empat belas tahun yang lalu saat dirinya masih berusia lima tahun.

.

Tangan kecilnya yang basah oleh air hujan memukul-mukul pintu kayu rumahnya, berharap kedua orang tuanya segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

"_Tou-san_! _Kaa-san_! Buka pintunya, un!" serunya seraya menangis tersedu karena ketakutan. Berada di luar rumah di malam hari saat hujan deras dengan tubuh basah kuyup bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar bagi anak seusia dirinya.

"Deidara, ini hukuman untukmu karena kau telah membuat kami malu dengan benda aneh di tanganmu itu!" Terdengar suara berat ayahnya dari dalam rumah.

Saat itu Deidara tidak terlalu terkejut karena ayah dan ibunya mengatakan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Hanya saja, ia tetap merasa sakit atas kenyataan pahit yang harus dihadapinya setiap hari. Dibenci dan tidak diinginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya merupakan sesuatu yang sangat membebani perasaan seorang anak yang masih sangat memerlukan kasih sayang orang tua sepertinya.

"A-aku tidak akan keluar rumah lagi, un!" seru Deidara yang masih menangis terisak. Kedua tangannya yang dingin dan basah masih memukul-mukul pintu rumahnya. "Aku akan menjadi anak baik, _tou-san_, _kaa-san_!"

Tak ada sahutan. Yang Deidara dengar hanya langkah kaki yang menjauh. Ia tahu kedua orang tuanya tak lagi berada di belakang pintu. Mungkin saja mereka duduk di depan perapian dengan selimut hangat yang melindungi tubuh mereka dari hawa dingin di luar.

Deidara menjerit saat mendengar bunyi petir yang memekakan telinga kecilnya. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi memukul pintu kini menutup kedua telinganya. Kilat kembali terlihat disusul dengan bunyi petir yang begitu menakutkan bagi Deidara.

.

Deidara tersentak ketika merasakan sepasang lengan yang kuat memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Membuka kedua matanya, ia mendapati Sasori kini tengah menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. Merasa tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, Deidara membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke pelukan Sasori. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup telinganya kini ia gunakan untuk membalas pelukan hangat Sasori.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Deidara?" bisik Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk pelan dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasori.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak takut, un. Aku sudah dewasa, terlebih lagi seorang kriminal. Merasa takut pada petir membuatku..." Deidara tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ia tak sanggup mengatakan seberapa malu dirinya menghadapi kenyataan.

"Membuatmu mengingat kenangan buruk tentang orang tuamu?" tanya Sasori, pelan.

Deidara mengigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar. "Aku tidak takut pada mereka karena mereka berdua sudah mati... di tanganku sendiri, un. Hanya saja, _Danna _benar, petir mengingatkanku pada kenangan yang buruk."

Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya pada Deidara. Sudah lama ia mengetahui masa lalu Deidara. Tentang bagaimana kedua orang tua Deidara menyiksa Deidara hanya karena Deidara lahir berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Sasori juga tahu Deidara tumbuh dan dibesarkan oleh dendam dan rasa benci terhadap orang tuanya, hingga pada akhirnya suatu hari Deidara lah yang memghabisi nyawa kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Sebuah ironi.

Walau kisah masa lalu Sasori dan Deidara begitu berbeda, namun kedua sama-sama kelam.

Sasori mengelus rambut pirang panjang Deidara guna mencoba menenangkannya. "Trauma masa kecil tak semudah itu untuk dihapuskan, Deidara. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan," bisiknya dengan nada setenang mungkin. "Tapi saat ini kau tidak perlu takut lagi karena kau memiliki seseorang yang akan selalu melindungimu."

Membuka matanya perlahan, Deidara mendongak untuk dapat menatap wajah Sasori.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun atau apapun menyakitimu," ucap Sasori seraya merendahkan wajahnya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan namun penuh kasih sayang pada kening Deidara. "Selama aku masih hidup, aku akan terus melindungimu. Menjagamu agar kau tetap aman dan selamat. Ya, selama aku masih hidup, Deidara, yang berarti...selamanya."

Bibir Deidara melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Gemuruh petir di luar sana tak lagi menakutinya seperti sebelumnya. Setelah membisikkan 'terima kasih' kepada Sasori, Deidara kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada kiri Sasori, menagih kehangatan, kenyamanan, dan rasa aman.

"Setiap kau mendengar bunyi petir, ingatlah apa yang kukatakan hari ini," ucap Sasori yang mendekap Deidara dengan lebih erat lagi, seolah tak ingin melepasnya agar dunia tak bisa menyakiti Deidara lebih dari yang pernah ia rasakan.

Seraya tersenyum dan menutup mata, Deidara membatin,

_Tentu, Danna. Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. _

.

.

_TBC_

Words: 1246.


	12. Chapter 12: Spring

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**~Spring~**

**.**

**.**

"Deidara?"

Samar-samar Deidara dapat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Meski alam sadar mulai mengambil alih dirinya, Deidara enggan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ditambah lagi posisi nyaman yang membuanya merasa hangat dan terlindungi dari hawa dingin yang terbawa oleh tiupan angin. Bunyi gemericik hujan yang menenangkan juga sama sekali tak membantu Deidara untuk sepenuhnya bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Hujan mulai reda, saatnya kembali ke markas."

Suara Sasori yang semula berupa bisikan kini dapat Deidara dengar dengan jelas. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya—yang bersandar dengan begitu nyamannya di pundak kanan Sasori—sembari menguap. Tersenyum tipis, Deidara mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dan menagih kehangatan yang lebih dari Sasori tak ubahnya seekor kucing yang menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya pada majikannya dengan manja.

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain," bisik Sasori pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum Deidara sempat menanyakan apa maksud Sasori, pria berambut merah yang menjadi sandaran tubuh Deidara itu bangkit berdiri dalam satu sentakan membuat Deidara jatuh terjerembab di lantai goa yang kasar.

"DANNA!" pekiknya marah sekaligus terkejut.

Sasori hanya melirik partner-nya tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali, walaupun ia berusaha untuk menahan tawa melihat betapa menggelikannya posisi jatuh Deidara. Mengalihkan tatapannya menuju mulut goa untuk melihat apakah hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti atau belum, Sasori sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya guna melemaskan sendi-sendi di tubuh kayunya yang cukup kaku.

"Kadang bersikap romantis lalu sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi dingin dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan orang lain. Kepribadian ganda atau apa? Tch, menyebalkan, un."

Sasori memutar bola matanya mendengar gerutuan Deidara yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Berhenti menggerutu, Deidara. Sudah saatnya kita kembali," ujar Sasori datar. "Jangan—"

"'Jangan membuang-buang waktu, kau tahu aku benci menunggu'. Aku tahu, Danna. Tidak usah mengatakannya lagi, un," ucap Deidara cepat sembari membersihkan bagian belakang jubahnya yang kotor oleh tanah. Menyambar kedua buah tas pinggang dari lantai goa, dengan langkah menghentak karena kesal, Deidara keluar dari goa tersebut—meninggalkan Sasori di belakang.

Sasori memejamkan mata sesaat kemudian membukanya kembali. Dengan langkah tenang, ia menyusul Deidara yang sepertinya sudah berada cukup jauh darinya.

.

.

Ditemani belaian angin sore yang menyejukkan, Sasori dan Deidara melangkah setahap demi setahap di sebuah jalan setapak menuju markas mereka. Gemericik air dari sungai yang berada tak jauh dari mereka, dan gemerisik dedaunan basah yang tertiup angin menemani perjalanan yang tak dikejar waktu. Kicauan burung yang merdu pun ikut menyempurnakan suasana musim semi yang menyejukkan hati.

Sedari tadi, tatapan mata Sasori tak lepas dari sang partner yang berjalan dengan santai di depannya. Rambut pirang panjang yang indah bak sekumpulan benang emas itu terbelai hembusan angin musim semi. Sasori tak pernah berhenti mengagumi helaian pirang keemasan yang begitu indah dipandang. Ia bahkan tak henti berharap untuk bisa merasakan halusnya rambut pirang tersebut saat helaiannya menyelip di antara jemarinya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, Deidara?" tanya Sasori pada partner-nya yang sepertinya tak menggerutu lagi.

Bagi Sasori, Deidara adalah seorang anak manja yang mudah marah dan tersinggung. Saat ia marah, ada beberapa hal yang bisa Sasori lakukan. Membiarkannya, menenangkannya, meminta maaf, atau memeluknya, tergantung seberapa besar tingkah kemarahan Deidara.

"Berkat suasana awal musim semi ini, aku jadi melupakan semua kekesalanku, un," sahut Deidara yang mendongak menatap langit yang sewarna dengan matanya. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan di belakang kepalanya.

Tersenyum tipis, Sasori ikut menatap langit biru yang cerah berawan sehabis hujan. Warna biru yang menenangkan jiwa itu begitu mengingatkannya pada mata Deidara.

Sasori yang biasanya berjalan di depan atau di sebelah Deidara, kini memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan di belakangnya. Sesekali ia ingin menatap dan mengagumi partner-nya tanpa diketahui oleh shinobi muda beriris mata biru langit tersebut. Walau sudah lama menjadi miliknya, namun Sasori tak henti-hentinya mengagumi keutuhan diri Deidara yang menurutnya begitu sempurna juga seni.

Sasori bahkan tidak menyadari dirinya sedari tadi tak berhenti tersenyum. Mungkin jika anggota Akatsuki yang lain melihat hal ini, akan timbul tanda tanya besar di benak mereka masing-masing.

Sasori, seorang kriminal yang selama dua puluh tahun hidup dalam kegelapan dan kebencian, kini melalui hari penuh warna-warni kehidupan hanya karena kehadiran Deidara yang telah menemukan titik terdalam di hatinya.

Deidara, tawanya, senyumnya, marahnya, tangisnya, semuanya memberi warna yang berbeda-beda di kanvas kehidupan Sasori. Ibarat musim semi yang memberikan warna pada dunia, menggantikan warna monoton musim dingin, dan memberi kehangatan pada dunia yang semula dibelenggu oleh dinginnya salju.

"Danna?"

Suara indah Deidara menarik Sasori dari dunia kecilnya. Memfokuskan tatapannya pada Deidara yang masih menatap langit, Sasori bergumam, "Hm?"

"Sepertinya kita tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, un," ucap Deidara yang tersenyum lebar menatap langit, kepada Sasori yang masih berjalan di belakangnya. Sedari tadi Deidara pun tenggelam dalam dunia kecilnya, sama seperti Sasori.

"Kurasa begitu," sahut Sasori seadanya.

Deidara menurunkan tangannya dari bagian belakang kepalanya. Kini ia menunduk untuk menatap kakinya agar setiap ia melangkah ia tak menginjak rerumputan yang baru tumbuh. Di sekitar jalan setapak yang ia lalui, dapat ia lihat bunga-bunga kecil mulai mekar. "Apa yang Danna pikirkan?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, karena kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Deidara memejamkan mata sesaat untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya. "Begitu?" Ia membuka matanya kembali. "Tapi sepertinya aku tidak sejenius itu, Danna. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, un."

Tentu saja ia berbohong. Kebersamaan Sasori dan Deidara selama ini telah menciptakan sebuah ikatan batin yang membuat dua hati mereka terhubung. Saat Sasori sedih—walaupun ia tak menunjukkannya dari ekspresi wajahnya—Deidara dapat merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Deidara pun tahu, saat dirinya terluka, Sasori juga dapat merasakan sakitnya. Ikatan batin yang erat ini membuat Deidara tahu bahwa sesaat yang lalu Sasori tenggelam dalam pikiran tentangnya.

"Tch, kau bergurau," sahut Sasori dengan nada yang dibuat seolah-olah ia sedang merasa kesal.

Tawa pelan Deidara bagaikan sebuah melodi di gendang telinga Sasori. Getaran suara yang menenangkan membuat Sasori memejamkan matanya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hey, Danna!"

Sasori membuka mata untuk mendapati Deidara yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang penuh dengan semangat. Wajah Deidara hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajah Sasori.

"Bagaimana kalau kita terbang, un? Cuacanya sangat mendukung!"

Mata Sasori menyipit mendengar apa yang Deidara usulkan. "Terbang? Dengan burung yang kau kendalikan itu? Tidak."

Bibir Deidara mengerucut, menunjukan rasa tidak terima, yang Sasori anggap begitu menggemaskan.

"Ayolah! Kali ini saja. Danna akan merasakan betapa menyenangkannya saat Danna berada semakin dekat dengan langit, un!"

Kali ini Sasori tidak menemukan alasan untuk menolak, karena sungguh ia ingin bisa berada dekat dengan langit. Sasori menyimpan rasa kagum yang tak terlukiskan pada langit biru, rasa kagum yang timbul perlahan sejak ia mengenal Deidara.

"Apa aku memiliki pilihan?"

Dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Deidara menjawab, "Tidak!"

Dengan gesit Deidara mengeluarkan sebuah burung tanah liat kecil dari tas yang terikat di pinggangnya. Ia melempar tanah liat tadi ke rerumputan di sebelah mereka kemudian dengan membentuk sebuah segel di tangannya, burung kecil tadi berubah menjadi besar dalam kepulan asap putih. Dengan semangat menggebu, Deidara melompat naik ke punggung burung raksasa miliknya.

"Cepat naik, Danna!" serunya dari atas.

Pasrah, Sasori ikut melompat dan mendarat di punggung burung tadi tepat di belakang Deidara.

"Danna boleh berpegangan padaku jika takut jatuh, un," ujar Deidara seraya terkekeh.

Sasori hanya diam dan menjaga keseimbangannya saat burung tanah liat tersebut mulai mengepakkan kedua sayap lebarnya. Perlahan namun pasti mereka terbang ke angkasa, mencari kehangatan sang mentari.

Angin yang bertiup membuat rambut pirang Deidara menari dengan bebas. Kesejukan angin sekaligus kehangatan sang mentari berbaur menjadi satu menciptakan sebuah rasa nyaman bagi Deidara. Tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa di kulitnya yang terbuat dari kayu tak menghalangi Sasori untuk menikmati penerbangannya. Karena setiap ia menunduk ke bawah, ia dapat menyaksikan keindahan alam di awal musim semi ini. Pepohonan memamerkan daun-daun hijau muda, bunga-bunga memamerkan keindahan mahkotanya, burung-burung memamerkan merdu suaranya di pucuk-pucuk pepohonan, dan pegunungan yang menjulang tinggi merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang begitu menarik perhatian Sasori.

Deidara seolah terhipnosis dengan indahnya langit yang membentang di atasnya. Tanpa sadar, kini kedua tangannya terangkat ke arah langit. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, Deidara mencoba untuk berdiri lebih tinggi.

"Kau ingin menggapai langit?"

Pertanyaan Sasori membuat Deidara tersentak, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk tak menyahuti.

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah memilikinya," ucap Sasori.

Deidara menurunkan kedua tangannya kemudian berbalik untuk memberi tatapan bingung pada Sasori. "Maksud Danna?"

Tersenyum tipis, Sasori menyahuti, "Langit itu, kau sudah memilikinya di matamu."

Rasa hangat menjalar perlahan ke wajah Deidara membuat kedua pipinya menunjukkan semburat kemerahan.

Sasori meraih tangan kanan Deidara dan menggenggamnya. "Tapi, jika kau ingin menggapai langit yang sesungguhnya, aku yakin kita akan menggapainya suatu hari nanti," ucapnya seraya mendongak menatap langit.

Meski Deidara tak mengerti apa yang Sasori maksud, namun tak ada pilihan lain bagi dirinya selain percaya. Percaya pada apa yang Sasori katakan. Suatu saat mereka akan menggapai langit, ya, Deidara mempercayainya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam menikmati keheningan yang menggelut. Hingga pada akhirnya, Deidara kembali membuka suara.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan, Danna?" tanya Deidara seraya tersenyum menikmati hembusan angin. "Udara musim semi memang yang terbaik, un."

"Kau benar." Sasori menyahuti. "Karena alasan itu lah kebanyakan orang paling menyukai musim semi diantara empat musim yang ada."

Deidara mengangguk. "Keindahan musim semi tak lama lagi akan dihapus oleh musim panas. Lalu orang-orang tidak akan sabar menunggu musim semi tahun depan."

Menyeringai tipis, Sasori berucap, "Lagi-lagi prinsip seni bodohmu itu, hm? Memang benar musim semi akan berlalu, tergantikan oleh musim panas. Tapi bukankah kau begitu mencintai keindahan musim semi ini? Kau tidak ingin keindahan ini terhapus oleh musim panas, musim gugur, maupun musim dingin, bukan?"

Deidara mendengus. "Jika musim semi berlangsung sepanjang tahun, keseimbangan alam akan sirna, un."

"Sayang sekali, Deidara. Musim semi yang kumiliki tidak pernah mengganggu keseimbangan alam meskipun musim lain tidak datang menggantikannya," sahut Sasori seraya menyeringai.

Menangkap sesuatu yang tak lazim dari kalimat Sasori, Deidara menoleh ke menatap Sasori, memberikan tatapan bingung kepada sang partner. "Musim semi yang Danna miliki, un?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Kehangatan mentari pada senyumnya, warna-warni bunga pada tingkah lakunya, kicau burung pada suaranya, keindahan air terjun pada rambut panjangnya, dan pesona langit pada bola matanya."

Mata Deidara melebar.

"Musim semiku..." Sasori tersenyum. "...adalah kau, Deidara."

_TBC_

Words: 1628.


	13. Chapter 13: Flowers

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**~Flowers~**

**.**

**.**

"Danna!"

Sasori yang sedari tadi menatap langit biru, kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Deidara yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Dapat ia lihat Deidara dengan bersemangat menunjuk sesuatu di bawah sana. Karena penasaran, Sasori segera mengikuti arah yang diberikan oleh telunjuk Deidara.

Menatap ke bawah—mengingat mereka berdua masih terbang menggunakan burung tanah liat milik Deidara—Sasori mendapati sederetan tanaman yang memamerkan kecantikan mahkota bunganya. Perlu Sasori akui, bunga-bunga di bawah sana memang cantik, namun ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat Deidara terdengar begitu antusias.

"Bunga?" tanya Sasori ragu.

Deidara berbalik untuk menatap Sasori dan memberikan sebuah anggukan penuh antusiasme.

"Aku memiliki sebuah tantangan, un," ujar Deidara diiringi dengan sebuah seringaian di bibir tipisnya.

Mengangkat salah satu alis merahnya, Sasori bertanya, "Tantangan apa?".

"Nyatakan perasaan lewat bunga!" seru Deidara bersemangat. "Danna tahu 'kan? Hampir semua bunga memiliki arti yang berbeda-beda. Nah, sekarang kita gunakan bunga untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, un."

Sasori berkedip. Dirinya bukanlah salah satu dari kaum yang mempelajari arti bunga. Menurutnya hal-hal seperti itu tidak masuk dalam daftar ilmu yang harus ia kuasai. Tetapi melihat api semangat yang berkobar di kedua mata Deidara, membuat Sasori tergerak untuk mencoba. Terlebih lagi, ia adalah seorang pecinta tantangan, terutama tantangan yang Deidara berikan.

"Tidak masalah buatku," sahutnya pada akhirnya.

Menyeringai penuh kemenangan, Deidara menggendalikan laju burung tanah liat yang ditungganginya. Dalam sebuah kedipan mata, burung raksasa yang sedari tadi terbang dengan kecepatan konstan, kini menukik ke bawah dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Sasori berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan keseimbangannya atas gerakan yang tak terduga tersebut. Berkat pengalaman dan latihan selama puluhan tahun, dirinya berhasil menjaga keseimbangan dan melompat turun ke tanah berumput dengan selamat—dalam arti tak ada satupun bagian tubuh kayunya yang rusak, retak, atau terlepas.

_**Pooff**_

Burung raksasa berwarna putih itu kini menghilang di balik kepulan asap.

"Baiklah, kita berdua memiliki waktu satu jam untuk memilih bunga, un. Kita boleh mencarinya sejauh mungkin, lalu kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat ini satu jam lagi," ujar Deidara seraya menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang rindang dengan batang kokoh, memberi sebuah isyarat pada Sasori bahwa pohon besar yang kira-kira berusia ratusan tahun itu lah yang akan menjadi petunjuk di mana mereka harus bertemu kembali.

Sasori hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Semoga beruntung, Danna!" seru Deidara yang mulai berlari meninggalkan Sasori seraya melambaikan tangan kepada sang Danna.

Untuk sesaat, Sasori hanya diam mengamati Deidara yang hari ini terlihat lebih kekanakan dari hari-hari biasa.

Memejamkan mata sesaat, Sasori mencoba menerka-nerka bunga apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menjadi simbol dari perasaannya kepada Deidara.

.

.

Dengan setengah berlari, Deidara menuju sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh mawar liar. Di sisi kiri dan kanan dari jalan setapak yang Deidara lalui, dapat ia lihat deretan bunga mawar yang memamerkan keindahan masing-masing. Masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, Deidara berlari mendekati sekumpulan pohon bunga mawar yang tumbuh tak jauh dari jalan setapak yang Deidara pijaki.

Deidara berjongkok di dekat sekumpulan mawar merah tersebut, senyum lebar masih mengembang di bibirnya. Sejak awal, ia memang mengincar mawar merah karena bunga yang indah ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Sasori. Warna merah mengingatkannya pada rambut Sasori. Terlebih lagi bunga mawar merah memiliki arti cinta yang romantis. Duri-duri di batang bunga mawar tersebut mengandung arti bahwa cinta juga terkadang menyakitkan dan dapat melukai hati, namun jika memegangnya dengan berhati-hati, maka tak akan ada duri yang menusuk.

Deidara memetik salah satu bunga mawar merah yang belum mekar sepenuhnya, guna meminimalisir kemungkinan rontoknya mahkota bunga cantik itu saat tertiup angin dalam perjalanan Deidara menuju ke tempat perjanjiannya dengan Sasori.

"Kurasa sebatang bunga mawar merah cukup untuk melambangkan perasaanku, un," gumamnya seraya menatap bunga di tangannya yang masih sedikit basah karena hujan siang tadi.

Saat Deidara berdiri dan berbalik, matanya tak sengaja melirik sederetan bunga mawar putih yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat arti dari mawar putih. Setelah menemukan jawabannya, Deidara mulai menimbang-nimbang apakah harus memilih mawar putih atau mawar merah. Sebelum ia mengambil keputusan, ia melayangkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya.

Matanya melebar ketika melihat sekumpulan bunga mawar kuning yang tumbuh tak jauh dari mawar putih tadi. Makna dibalik mawar kuning pun menurut Deidara begitu melambangkan dirinya. Diliriknya mawar berbeda warna tadi secara bergantian.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya membuat seringaian lebarnya kembali ke bibirnya.

.

.

Berlari-lari kecil, dengan senyum lebar Deidara mendekati Sasori yang berdiri bersandar pada pohon tua yang tumbuh di tempat pertemuan mereka. Wajar datar dan tenang Sasori yang seolah menunjukkan perbedaan yang mutlak dengan raut wajah Deidara, sama sekali tak memadamkan semangat seniman muda tersebut.

Dengan kedua tangan ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya, Deidara menyapa sang partner. "Danna!" serunya.

Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pohon besar tempatnya bersandar tadi, Sasori berdiri tegap untuk dapat menatap Deidara dengan lebih jelas. Tanda tanya terbayang di matanya ketika melihat seluruh rambut Deidara tergerai di punggungnya, karena jarang sekali ia melihat Deidara menggerai rambutnya seperti ini. Sasori tak dapat memungkiri kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai saat Deidara menggerai rambutnya sehingga membuat seniman pecinta ledakan itu terlihat lebih muda dan menggemaskan.

Sesaat Sasori berkeinginan untuk membuka suara, namun sepertinya keinginannya harus ia redam karena tiba-tiba saja Deidara berseru, "Ah, tidak! Aku yang pertama, un!"

Sasori hanya mengangguk.

Deidara kini berjalan mendekati Sasori, setahap demi setahap, dengan memakan waktu yang cukup lama membuat sifat Sasori yang tak sabar menunggu itu muncul ke permukaan. Jantung Sasori mulai berdetak dengan tempo di atas rata-rata ketika melihat Deidara yang melangkah semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Ketika jarak diantara mereka kurang dari tiga kaki, Deidara menghentikan langkahnya dan diam tak bergerak.

Melihat Deidara yang hanya tersenyum ke arahnya tanpa menunjukkan bunga yang ia sembunyikan di punggungnya, Sasori mulai menautkan kedua alis merahnya. Rasa tak sabar dan penasaran mulai menguasai diri pengendali_ kugutsu_ tersebut.

"Deidara—"

Hanya dalam sebuah kedipan mata, dihadapan Sasori kini terlihat seikat bunga berbeda jenis dan berbeda warna yang digenggam oleh Deidara. Keterkejutan Sasori kontan membuat kalimatnya terpotong.

Sasori menunduk untuk memperhatikan seikat bunga yang digenggam oleh Deidara. Beberapa jenis bunga dengan warna yang berbeda-beda dikemas dengan apik dan disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga menimbulkan kesan elegan dan cantik.

"Baiklah, Danna. Aku akan menjelaskan arti dari bunga-bunga ini, un," ujar Deidara yang masih tersenyum.

Sesaat Sasori hanya terdiam menatap wajah Deidara yang semakin mengagumkan ketika ia tersenyum tulus, bukan sebuah seringian arogan yang biasa ia tunjukan pada dunia. Sesaat kemudian, Sasori mengangguk, memberi izin pada Deidara untuk menjelaskan.

"Mawar merah," ujar Deidara seraya menunjuk bunga mawar merah dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya—sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam seikat bunga tersebut. "_Danna _pasti sudah tahu. Bunga ini melambangkan kasih sayang, cinta, dan romantisme."

Sasori mengangguk. Bunga mawar merah merupakan jenis bunga yang paling sering digunakan untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang pada yang terkasih. Hampir semua orang mengerti apa makna dari bunga cantik tersebut. Orang-orang biasanya menggunakan mawar merah untuk menyatakan cinta atau sebagai hadiah pada hari-hari tertentu kepada kekasih mereka.

Telunjuk Deidara kini menunjuk sebuah bunga kecil berwarna merah yang berada tepat di sebelah mawar merah tadi. Bunga bermahkota kecil tersebut hampir tak terlihat karena hampir tertutupi oleh makhota mawar merah yang lebar. "Anyelir, juga melambangkan cinta, tetapi ditambah kekaguman."

Benar, cinta yang tumbuh di hati Deidara bermula dari sebuah perasaan kagum. Mudah saja membuktikannya, panggilan "Danna" yang Deidara berikan pada Sasori sudah melambangkan bagaimana rasa kagum dan hormatnya pada Sasori. Ia kagum atas kecintaan Sasori terhadap seninya. Ia kagum pada Sasori yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk seni, dengan cara mengubah tubuhnya menjadi seni yang ia yakini.

"Mawar putih, melambangkan ketulusan, un. Cinta yang tulus, un," ujar Deidara seraya menatap Sasori.

Sasori balas menatap mata Deidara, dan bagai sebuah keajaiban ia menemukan sebuah ketulusan dari sorot mata Deidara. Dari bahasa tubuh Deidara, Sasori mengerti Deidara tengah mencoba meyakinkan Sasori bahwa cintanya pada Sasori memang benar-benar tulus. Cinta yang tak mengharap balasan. Sebuah cinta yang tak menuntut.

Senyuman Deidara, Sasori balas dengan senyum yang tak kalah menenangkan, sebagai sebuah isyarat yang seolah mengatakan, 'ya, Deidara. Aku tahu cintamu padaku begitu tulus'.

Dengan sebuah anggukan, Deidara melanjutkan. "Mawar kuning, mengartikan sebuah pengabdian dan loyalitas."

Kali ini Sasori mengangguk. Tanpa Deidara lambangkan dengan mawar kuning pun, Sasori sudah lama mengetahui betapa setianya Deidara pada Sasori. Loyalitas yang tinggi dan pengabdian yang besar dari Deidara kepada Sasori merupakan sesuatu yang patut Sasori syukuri. Sasori tahu apa pun yang terjadi, walau langit runtuh menghancurkan dunia, atau bumi hancur menenggelamkan seluruh jiwa sekali pun, Deidara tak akan pernah mengkhianati Sasori.

"Tulip merah, hampir sama dengan mawar merah, un. Melambangkan cinta yang utuh." Deidara melanjutkan. "Dan tulip kuning, melambangkan kesatuan atau harapan cinta."

Satu jenis bunga yang berbeda warna ini seolah tak terpisahkan. Bunga tulip yang paling mudah ditemukan adalah bunga tulip berwarna merah dan kuning, yang akan terlihat begitu sempurna jika tumbuh berdampingan. Walau warnanya terlihat kontras, namun keindahan mereka tak dapat dipungkiri. Bagai Sasori dan Deidara, dua insan yang berbeda namun tak dapat terpisahkan.

Kali ini Deidara menunjuk sebuah bunga berwarna biru keunguan. "_Bluebell,_ melambangkan rasa syukur dan pengorbanan."

Sasori tersenyum tipis menatap bunga yang berbentuk seperti lonceng dengan warna biru mendekati ungu yang sangat kontras dengan bunga lain di sekelilingnya. Bunga dengan warna yang menenangkan itu melambangkan betapa Deidara sangat bersyukur memiliki Sasori dalam hidupnya. Rasa syukur yang tak pernah ia ungkapan lewat kata-kata, hari ini ia tunjukkan dengan bunga _bluebell_ tersebut. Selain melambangkan rasa syukur, _bluebell_ juga memiliki arti sebuah pengorbanan. Sasori tahu Deidara akan mengorbankan apapun untuk dirinya. Bahkan mungkin Deidara akan sanggup mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk Sasori.

"Kamelia merah, melambangkan cinta dan kesempurnaan. Sedangkan kamelia kuning, melambangkan kerinduan dan kesempurnaan, un," ucap Deidara yang kini tengah menunjuk dua bunga terakhir dari seikat bunga yang dibawanya.

Dua bunga yang melambangkan mereka berdua lagi, sepertinya. Dan dengan makna yang hampir sama.

"Danna, aku tahu beberapa jenis bunga di tanganku ini tidak cukup untuk mengungkapkan seluruh perasaanku padamu, un. Tetapi terima lah rasa sayang, cinta, kekaguman, ketulusan, pengabdian, harapan, syukur, dan kerinduanku ini padamu," ujar Deidara seraya menyerahkan seikat bunga di tangannya kepada Sasori.

Sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir elegan Sasori ketika ia menerima seluruh perasaan Deidara yang dilambangkan dengan seikat bunga. Sasori tertawa pelan saat menyadari bunga-bunga yang terangkai dengan indah itu diikat dengan benda yang tak asing.

Ah, pantas saja rambut Deidara tergerai.

Didekatkannya seikat bunga tersebut ke dadanya seraya memejamkan mata sejenak.

Bagi Sasori, Deidara benar-benar seseorang yang begitu mengejutkan. Selama bertahun-tahun hidup bersamanya, Deidara selalu bisa memberikan sebuah warna baru dalam kertas kehidupan Sasori yang semula kosong. Seniman muda tersebut tak pernah gagal mengejutkan Sasori dan menambah kekaguman Sasori padanya.

Karena itulah, bagi Sasori, Deidara adalah sebuah harga yang begitu berharga.

Membuka matanya kembali untuk mendapati wajah Deidara yang masih dihiasi oleh senyum manisnya, Sasori mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubah hitamnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga yang melambangkan perasaannya kepada Deidara. Setangkai bunga yang ia dapatkan dengan perjuangan.

Setangkai bunga yang mampu membuat kedua mata Deidara melebar.

"Bunga ini memang tak seindah bunga-bunga yang kau berikan padaku. Tetapi bunga ini adalah bunga yang tepat untuk melambangkan perasaanku padamu," ujar Sasori.

Deidara masih mematung. Di hadapannya kini, Sasori berdiri dengan senyum di wajahnya, dan setangkai bunga Edelweis di tangan kanannya. Tentunya Deidara tahu makna yang terkadung dibalik bunga putih yang tumbuh di puncak gunung ini. Ia tak menyangka Sasori akan memetik bunga seindah ini untuknya. Benar memang, jika dilihat dari segi fisik, bunga Edelweis ini tak lebih indah dibanding bunga lainnya. Akan tetapi, makna yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemberi bunga ini jauh lebih dalam dari makna yang terkandung di bunga lain.

"Deidara, terimalah perasaan cintaku yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu, yang tak akan pernah mati. Perasaan cinta yang abadi," ucap Sasori seraya menyodorkan bunga tersebut kepada Deidara yang masih mematung.

Masih terdiam seribu bahasa, Deidara menerima bunga yang benar-benar melambangkan perasaan Sasori. Atau tepatnya, bunga yang melambangkan cinta mereka berdua.

Tersenyum, Deidara mengecup bunga berwarna putih tersebut. Rasa haru dan bahagia yang ia rasakan benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Rasa sayang, cinta, kekaguman, ketulusan, pengabdian, harapan, syukur, dan kerinduan yang ia rasakan pada Sasori benar-benar disempurnakan oleh cinta abadi yang Sasori berikan.

"Terima kasih, Danna. Aku menerima cintamu yang abadi, un," ujar Deidara seraya mempertipis jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Sasori tersenyum dan merendahkan wajahnya untuk memberi sebuah ciuman yang hangat, lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang kepada Deidara, dengan bunga-bunga di tangan mereka yang menari-mari tertiup angin seolah ikut berbahagia atas kesempurnaan cinta yang didapatkan oleh Sasori dan Deidara.

_TBC_  
words: 2007.

NP: Superfly - Ai wo komete hanataba wo.

Yap ini dia chapter kebut dua jam xD. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari video SasoDei karya Haeda dan dari lagu Superfly yang berjudul Ai wo Komete Hanataba wo.

Maaf untuk hasil yang tidak memuaskan mengingat saya sedang berada di masa sibuk dengan tugas menumpuk dan waktu luang yang sangat sedikit T.T Waktu untuk tidur aja rasanya kurang /curcol.

Oh ya, kadang satu bunga itu punya arti yang berbeda-beda, jadi harap maklum jika arti bunga di fanfic ini berbeda dengan arti bunga yang minna tau. Yap, sekian.


	14. Chapter 14: Warmth

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**~Warmth~**

**.**

**.**

Sasori hanya dapat mendengarkan bunyi hujan yang sepertinya semakin lama semakin deras. Dari ruangan tanpa jendela ini tentu saja ia tak mampu melihat betapa derasnya hujan di luar sana. Akan tetapi ia bisa mendengar begaimana hujan di luar sana seolah berlari dan berlomba untuk menghantam seluruh benda di muka bumi.

Mata cokelatnya terfokus pada sebuah cairan berwarna ungu muda yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam sebuah botol kecil, namun pikiran melayang jauh dari pekerjaannya. Pikirannya terfokus pada partner-nya yang sejak beberapa jam lalu tak terlihat di sekitarnya. Siang tadi Deidara memang meminta izin pada Sasori, ia mengatakan ia akan pergi ke luar untuk mencari udara segar. Sasori mengerti Deidara tidak betah berada di dalam ruang tertutup yang seolah memenjarakannya.

Bagaikan seekor burung, Deidara menuntut kebebasan.

Karena mengerti keinginan sang partner, Sasori mengizinkan Deidara meninggalkan markas karena ia yakin Deidara tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh dan tidak akan pergi terlalu lama. Namun hingga sore sudah mulai menjelma menjadi malam pun sang partner belum kembali juga, ditambah lagi dengan lebatnya hujan di luar sana. Sedikit banyak Sasori khawatir akan kesehatan Deidara, karena walaupun Deidara seorang shinobi yang kuat, ia tetaplah seorang manusia yang perlu memperhatikan kesehatannya.

Sasori memejamkan mata, sejenak berkeinginan untuk menghela napas agar ia bisa setidaknya sedikit mengurangi rasa cemas yang mengganggunya. Namun apa daya, ia tidak bernapas, jadi jelas dirinya tak bisa menghela napas. Terkadang ia rindu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang manusia biasa. Seorang manusia yang bisa merasakan segala sentuhan, mencium segala jenis aroma, dan merasakan kehangatan.

_**Krieet**_

Sasori menarik diri dari lamunannya saat mendengar derit pintu. Menoleh ke arah di mana suara berasal, ia mendapati sang partner berdiri di dekat pintu dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Seniman ledakan itu terlihat menggigil dan mendekap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Deidara?"

Deidara hanya bisa mengangguk seraya menutup pintu menggunakan kakinya. Khawatir dengan keadaan Deidara, Sasori perlahan meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk menghampiri Deidara. Dari dekat ia dapat melihat semakin jelas betapa mengigilnya tubuh ramping Deidara.

"Kenapa kau tidak berteduh?" tanya Sasori dengan mata yang mengamati Deidara dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya. Tubuh ramping itu mengigil kedinginan, jubah yang ia kenakan basah kuyup dan menempel di tubuhnya membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Kulit Deidara terlihat sedikit pucat karena terlalu lama basah terkena air.

Bibir Deidara terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun rupanya tubuhnya tidak mengikuti keinginannya. Jadi ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mengerti keadaan Deidara, Sasori perlahan menggenggam kedua lengan Deidara kemudian mencoba menjauhkan kedua tangan seniman ledakan itu dari tubuhnya sendiri. Deidara membuka mulut mencoba protes, namun tertahan di tenggorokan saat Sasori berucap, "Lepas jubahmu."

Mengangguk mengerti, perlahan Deidara melepaskan jubahnya yang basah, sedangkan Sasori beranjak pergi dari Deidara. Sesaat Deidara berasumsi Sasori kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, namun asumsinya tersebut runtuh ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat di kepalanya. Mendongak karena terkejut, ia mendapati Sasori tengah mengeringkan kepala dan rambut Deidara yang basah dengan selembar handuk putih.

"Kurasa kau harus melepas seluruh pakaianmu, Deidara," ucap Sasori seraya mengusap kepala Deidara dengan handuk untuk mengeringkannya. Seringaian tipis terukir di bibirnya ketika melihat pipi pucat Deidara memerah karena ucapannya tadi.

"U-un, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," sahut Deidara yang kini menunduk menatap kakinya guna menghindari tatapan langsung mata Sasori yang mampu membuat tubuhnya lemas.

Tertawa pelan, Sasori menyahuti, "Aku tidak mengatakan aku akan membantumu, 'kan?"

Wajah Deidara kian memerah karena malu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengangguk ragu.

Seraya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku Deidara, Sasori menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya untuk mengusap air hujan yang membasahi pipi Deidara. "Sekarang ganti pakaianmu lalu beristirahatlah," ujarnya.

Deidara mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Dengan tatapan mata yang mampu membius Sasori, ia berucap, "Temani aku, un?"

Sasori menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Mengingat ia masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan, ia bisa saja menolak permintaan Deidara seperti yang sudah sering ia lakukan. Tetapi kali ini, melihat keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan, akhirnya Sasori berucap, "Baiklah. Sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu."

Deidara mengangguk. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian basahnya tepat di saat Sasori berbalik untuk merapikan peralatan yang semula ia gunakan untuk membuat racun. Beberapa jenis daun dari tanaman beracun, botol-botol kecil, juga pisau dan peralatan lainnya ia rapikan di atas meja. Setelah Sasori selesai merapikan peralatannya, diliriknya Deidara yang merangkak naik ke ranjang.

Melangkah perlahan ke ranjang, Sasori melepaskan jubah yang ia kenakan. Perbuatannya ini kontan membuat wajah Deidara memerah walaupun ini bukan kali pertama Deidara melihat tubuh Sasori yang tak terbalut jubah. Perlahan Sasori merebahkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Deidara, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Deidara yang dingin dengan jubahnya.

"Danna?" tanya Deidara heran.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan dingin," sahut Sasori yang kini menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh Deidara dari kaki hingga lehernya. "Dengan ini, kau akan merasa hangat."

Deidara masih terdiam menatap wajah Sang Danna. Jika mengingat kala pertama mereka bertemu, Sasori yang kini terlihat jauh berbeda. Sasori yang dulu sepertinya tidak akan memperhatikan keadaan orang lain hingga seperti ini.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Pertanyaan Sasori berhasil menarik Deidara dari alam kecilnya.

"Huh? Oh, tentu saja, un. Jauh lebih baik," sahut Deidara seraya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

"Sekarang tidurlah," ucap Sasori yang menatap lekat mata biru Deidara. Mata yang selalu berhasil memanggilnya untuk jatuh lebih dalam setiap kali menatapnya. Warna yang selalu mampu dengan mudahnya menyiram dan meredakan amarah Sasori dengan kesejukannya.

Sasori menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara dan menarik seniman ledakan itu mendekat ke tubuhnya. Deidara menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasori, menagih kehangatan yang membius.

Sasori dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena rasa kecewa yang perlahan menghampirinya. Rasa kecewa karena tubuhnya yang terbuat dari kayu itu tak memiliki hangat tubuh yang dimiliki manusia pada umumnya.

Seolah mampu membaca apa yang Sasori pikirkan, Deidara tiba-tiba saja berbisik, "Hangat, un."

"Maksudmu dengan jubah dan selimut itu?" tanya Sasori ragu.

Deidara menggeleng pelan. "Pelukanmu, un."

Sasori berkedip. "Pelukanku?"

Seluruh keraguan Sasori runtuh begitu saja ketika Deidara mengecup _heart container—_bertuliskan 'Sasori' dengan huruf kanji—tempat di mana Sasori menyimpan jantungnya, seraya berucap, "Pelukan Danna selalu membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman."

Saat itu juga Sasori bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang tak dapat dijelaskan secara ilmiah di tubuhnya yang tak lagi memiliki syarat untuk dapat merasakan sesuatu. Ia membiarkan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya tanpa mencoba menerka mengapa seorang Deidara bisa mendatangkan kembali rasa hangat yang telah dua puluh tahun tak Sasori rasakan.

Tersenyum, Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Deidara seraya memejamkan mata, bukan untuk tidur, melainkan untuk menikmati kehangatan yang ia rasakan.

_TBC_ 

1047 words.


	15. Chapter 15: Fear

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**~Fear~**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin kecil. Hanya bunyi gemericik hujan yang terdengar menemani malam saat di mana kebanyakan orang tengah mengembara di alam mimpi mereka. Tak seperti manusia pada umumnya yang tengah menikmati tidur lelap mereka, Sasori hanya memejamkan kedua matanya namun tak tertidur—seraya memeluk Deidara yang masih tertidur lelap. Alam sadarnya tetap terjaga, tak sedikit pun mendapat kesempatan untuk beristirahat. Jika seandainya ia adalah seorang manusia, tentu tubuhnya sudah lelah karena alam sadarnya terus berjaga tak kenal istirahat.

Di balik kelopak matanya yang tak kenal lelah, ia dapat melihat bayang-bayang Deidara dan kebersamaan mereka selama ini. Sungguh, ia perlu bersyukur karena di organisasi yang gelap ini ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang mewarnai hari-harinya. Seseorang yang dengan mudah mengendalikan perasaannya.

Semua kenangan yang Sasori putar kembali dalam memori pikirannya berhasil memancing sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Namun ketika ingatannya terhenti pada saat Deidara mengatakan suatu saat ia akan pergi, senyum di bibir Sasori sirna dalam sekejap mata.

"_Aku tidak ingin Danna terpuruk dalam kesendirian lagi walaupun aku tahu suatu saat aku akan pergi"_

Sasori memejamkan matanya lebih erat dari sebelumnya, mencoba mengusir kalimat yang Deidara katakan dari dalam kepalanya. Kalimat 'suatu saat aku akan pergi' yang Deidara katakan hari itu berputar-putar di kepala Sasori bagai menghantuinya.

"_Seni adalah keindahan sesaat yang pada akhirnya lenyap, habis tak bersisa. Sama seperti hidup. Hidup yang sesungguhnya hanya berlangsung dengan singkat, bukan?"_

Deidara memang benar. Walau Sasori sangat benci untuk mengakuinya, namun Deidara memang benar. Hidup yang sesungguhnya hanya berlangsung dengan singkat, tak lebih dari satu abad. Usia manusia sudah ditentukan sejak mereka masih berada dalam kandungan sang Ibu.

Kebanyakan manausia biasanya takut akan kematian, karena itu mereka berusaha untuk bertahan hidup sebisa mungkin. Tetapi berbeda dengan shinobi muda penghianat Iwagakure yang tengah terlelap dalam pelukan Sasori ini. Ia tak takut akan kematian, ia bahkan berencana untuk mejemput kematiannya sendiri dengan karya seninya yang semakin lama semakin Sasori benci. Jika karya seni berupa ledakan milik Deidara itu akan merenggut Deidara dari Sasori, apakah Sasori memiliki alasan untuk tidak membencinya?

Secara tak sadar, rasa takut yang menguasai hati Sasori kini membuat Sasori mendekap Deidara semakin erat. Bahkan ia bersyukur karena masih bisa mendengar hembusan napas Deidara yang tenang dan teratur. Ia bersyukur Deidara masih terlelap dalam dekapannya, hidup, dan baik-baik saja.

Sasori membuka mata perlahan untuk mengamati wajah polos Deidara. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Deidara?" bisiknya.

Membayangkan bagaimana ia harus kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai sekali lagi membuatnya takut. Kesepian dan kesendirian yang selama ini terobati oleh kehadiran Deidara suatu saat harus kembali menorehkan luka pada hatinya yang rapuh.

Satu hal yang Sasori ketahui, dirinya tak akan sanggup kehilangan Deidara. Dirinya tak akan mampu menghadapi duka dan luka yang sama seperti dua puluh tahun lalu. Sekuat apapun Sasori, ia tahu ia tak akan sanggup.

.

.

Pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi mengelilingi Deidara. Gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin terdengar seolah berbisik pada seniman muda yang masih mencoba menelaah di mana sebenarnya kini ia berdiri. Cahaya mentari yang menyelinap masuk dari celah-celah dedaunan yang menari seiring dengan tiupan angin, membuat Deidara harus menyipitkan mata karena silaunya. Menatap sekeliling, Deidara mendapati dirinya berdiri di sebuah jalan setapak yang diselimuti daun-daun kering, dan diapit oleh pepohonan raksasa yang menjulang tinggi ke langit.

Selagi menerka-nerka di mana dirinya berada, Deidara mencoba mengambil langkah setahap demi setahap menyusuri jalan setapak yang ia pijaki dengan sesekali melirik ke segala arah, sebuah upaya untuk menghindarinya dari bahaya yang mungkin saja sewaktu-waktu menerkam.

Begitu mendengar bunyi yang berasal dari semak-semak di dekatnya, Deidara segera memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas yang terikat di pinggangnya, mencoba meraih senajata andalannya. Namun ketika tangannya tak menemukan apapun di dalam tas yang ternyata kosong tersebut, Deidara berkedip heran.

Tak pernah sebelumnya ia bepergian dengan membawa tas kosong.

Bunyi gemerisik di dalam semak-semak semakin jelas terdengar. Merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain, Deidara mamasang kuda-kuda mempersiapkan Taijutsu yang sebenarnya tak terlalu ia kuasai. Sebagai tipe penyerang jarak jauh, tertunya serangan fisik secara langsung sangat jarang ia gunakan.

"Siapa kau? Cepat keluar," geram Deidara yang sudah bersiap untuk menangkis segala serangan yang mungkin akan melayang ke arahnya.

_**Sreet**_

Deidara spontan mundur dua langkah saat melihat sesuatu melompat dari dalam semak-semak ke arahnya. Sesaat ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima serangan, akan tetapi rupanya tak ada satupun serangan tertuju padanya.

Setelah sepersekian detik pikirannya dipenuhi dengan keterkejutan, barulah kini Deidara sadar yang melompat keluar dari semak-semak tadi bukanlah seorang manusia.

Yang melompat dari semak-semak tadi hanyalah seekor kelinci putih bermata besar yang kini menatap Deidara seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Setelah menyadari hal tersebut, barulah Deidara bisa bernapas lega.

"Deidara..."

Mata Deidara terbuka lebar ketika namanya terpanggil oleh suara yang parau. Tatapannya terfokus pada kelinci putih di hadapannya yang tengah menoleh ke segala arah, seolah mencari asal suara tadi. Sepasang telinga panjangnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan kepala kelinci tersebut. Hidung mungilnya bergerak untuk mengendus.

Saat kelinci putih tersebut menoleh ke kiri, tepatnya ke dalam hutan yang gelap, hidung dan telinganya berhenti bergerak begitu saja. Untuk sesaat kelinci tersebut hanya berdiri terdiam, namun perlahan kakinya melangkah mundur dan sebelum Deidara menyadari apa yang terjadi, kelinci tersebut telah melompat kembali ke dalam semak-semak.

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya setelah mengamati tingkah laku aneh kelinci tadi.

"Dei...dara..."

Suara yang memanggilnya kini terdengar semakin jelas. Suara yang sepertinya tak asing bagi Deidara. Menoleh ke arah kedalaman hutan—arah yang ditatap oleh kelinci tadi—Deidara terkesiap mendapati Sasori tengah berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar dari kegelapan hutan berlantara tersebut.

"D-_Danna_?" bisik Deidara kaku.

Cahaya mentari yang menyelinap masuk dari celah dedaunan kini menyorot Sasori yang tengah menyeret kakinya untuk bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Tangan kanannya mengepal di depan dada kirinya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah guna menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari sebuah lubang besar di dada kiri tersebut. Darah segar terpoles hampir di seluruh bagian kulitnya.

Kedua mata Deidara membulat sempurna menyaksikan hal yang benar-benar tak masuk akal baginya. Sasori tak mungkin terkalahkan dan tersudut dalam kondisi seperti itu. Belum lagi, kemana perginya sendi-sendi kayu yang akan berderit pelan ketika Sasori bergerak? Deidara tidak dapat menemukannya dari Sasori yang kini melangkah terseok-seok ke arahnya.

"T-tunggu...i-ini...tidak mungkin," ucap Deidara terbata.

Sasori tersenyum tipis bersamaan dengan setetes darah yang mengalir dari salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Maaf..kan aku."

_**Brukk**_

Tubuh Sasori ambruk jatuh ke tanah.

"_DANNA_!" Deidara memekik di tengah keterkejutannya kemudian bergegas mendekati Sasori untuk meletakkan kepala Sasori di pangkuannya. Matanya semakin melebar ketika menyentuh kulit wajah Sasori yang terasa begitu nyata. Kulit manusia, bukan kulit yang terbuat dari kayu. Mata biru Deidara kini melirik bagian dada dan perut Sasori yang tak tertutupi oleh jubah cokelat kemerahan Sasori yang sudah robek di beberapa bagian.

Tubuh manusia biasa.

"Bagaimana mungkin..." Deidara berbisik tak percaya.

Deidara tak tahu apakah matanya tengah menipunya atau lelaki yang kepalanya bersandar di pangkuan Deidara ini bukan Sasori. Deidara tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Terlalu rumit jika harus mencari kesimpulan dalam waktu dekat.

"Deidara..."

Deidara berkedip saat merasakan pipinya tersentuh oleh jemari yang dilumuri darah segar. Ia menunduk untuk menatap Sasori yang kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Waktuku...sudah t-tidak lama lagi," bisik Sasori lirih.

Deidara menggelengkan kepala. Tanpa sadar, air mata telah menetes ke pipinya.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Danna_?!" serunya panik. "K-kenapa...Kenapa tubuh _Danna_ seperti ini? Kenapa _Danna_ berlumuran darah? Kenapa—"

"Karena...aku harus pergi."

Menautkan kedua alis pirangnya, Deidara menggelengkan kepala lebih keras. "Jangan bercanda, un! _Danna_ tidak mungkin mati. Tubuh _Danna_ abadi. _Danna_ abadi, un!"

Sasori kembali tersenyum.

"Dei..dara, semua...yang terlahir sebagai manusia, ...akan berakhir sebagai manusia."

Isak tangis Deidara kini terdengar di tengah kesunyian hutan. "Tidak mungkin, un. Tidak mungkin!"

Kedua kelopak mata Sasori menutup bola mata Sasori perlahan. "Maaf...Deidara."

"SASORI NO _DANNA_!"

.

.

Sasori sedari tadi hanya menatap Deidara yang tengah tertidur lelap. Tangan kanannya masih melingkar di pinggang ramping Deidara, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di puncak kepala Deidara—membelai rambut pirang panjang yang begitu dikaguminya. Pria berambut merah itu masih memikirkan cara untuk mencegah takdir mengambil Deidara darinya. Ia belum siap untuk kehilangan Deidara.

Sebuah rintihan pelan yang terselip dari bibir Deidara menarik Sasori dari lamunannya. Pria berambut merah itu menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat perubahan di raut wajah Deidara. Raut wajah yang sedari tadi terlihat begitu tenang, kini menunjukkan gurat-gurat ketakutan dan kecemasan.

"D-_Danna_..."

Sasori semakin heran ketika Deidara memanggil namanya dalam tidurnya dengan raut wajah demikian. Bibir Deidara yang terbuka kini terlihat bergetar.

Sasori perlahan menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk pinggang Deidara guna membantunya membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk di atas ranjang mereka. Ditepuknya pelan pipi Deidara untuk membangunkannya.

"Deidara?" bisiknya.

Namun sepertinya Deidara tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan segera membuka mata.

_Mimpi buruk?_ Batin Sasori.

Kedua mata Sasori membulat ketika melihat setetes air jatuh dari mata Deidara, mengalir turun mengikuti garis matanya, dan akhirnya jatuh menetes ke bantal putih di kepalanya. Tak lama berselang, isak tangis mulai mengiringi di susul dengan beberapa tetes air mata.

Sasori mulai panik. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membangunkan Deidara dan menyelematkan partner-nya itu dari mimpi buruknya.

"Deidara! Deidara!" panggil Sasori seraya mengguncang pelan bahu Deidara, berharap Deidara segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Tangis Deidara semakin menjadi, nama Sasori terus terucap dari bibir pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Tubuh Deidara bergetar oleh tangisnya. 

"SASORI NO _DANNA_!"

Sasori tersentak saat Deidara meneriakkan namanya dan membuka matanya dalam sekejap. Seniman muda itu kini menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan matanya yang basah.

"Deidara." Sasori berbisik pelan, tak ingin mengejutkan Deidara dengan suaranya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Deidara kini tertuju kepada Sasori.

"_Danna_!"

Deidara segera memeluk tubuh Sasori dengan erat tanpa memberi Sasori kesempatan untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, kemudian menangis terisak di dada pria tersebut.

Walau masih terkejut, namun perlahan Sasori membalas pelukan Deidara, membelai rambutnya dengan sayang guna menenangkannya. Ia belum berani menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada mimpi Deidara karena ia ingin menenangkan Deidara terlebih dahulu. Sedangkan Deidara terus mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan tidak Sasori mengerti, sesuatu tentang betapa mengerikan mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu, _Danna_!" seru Deidara di tengah isakannya.

Sasori berkedip, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Deidara maksud. "Hm?" gumamnya seraya menunduk untuk membalas tatapan yang Deidara berikan padanya.

"Jangan meninggalkanku, un!"

Kedua alis Sasori tertaut saat mendengar apa yang Deidara pinta. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Tapi..." Deidara mengepalkan kedua tangannya seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya. "_Danna_ mengatakan semua yang terlahir sebagai manusia akan berakhir sebagai manusia, un. _Danna_ terlahir sebagai manusia. Apa _Danna_ juga akan berakhir seperti manusia pada umumnya, un?"

Sasori memejamkan mata sesaat guna menenangkan perasaannya sendiri. Saat membuka matanya kembali, ia berucap, "Deidara, aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu. Kau hanya bermimpi. Mimpi buruk. Mimpi bukanlah sebuah kenyataan."

Deidara masih tertunduk dan terisak, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sasori menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa ragu, Deidara membalas pelukan Sasori.

"Aku...takut kehilangan _Danna_, un," bisiknya lirih.

Tatapan mata Sasori melembut. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Deidara saat ini karena ia juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Deidar atakut kehilangan Sasori sedangkan Sasori takut kehilangan Deidara. Rasa yang sama tersebut membuat Sasori mengerti betul betapa tertekannya Deidara.

"Dengar, Deidara. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, selama kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku."

Deidara mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan _Danna_. Aku bersumpah." 

_TBC_

Words: 1836.

Saya ngerjain chapter ini cuma 2 jam, dari jam 8 sampe jam 10 malem karena dari pagi saya gak punya waktu sama sekali -,- Maaf kalau hasilnya terkesan rada maksa. Yah, emang maksa sih /dor.

Chapter depan, belum saya buat dan harus saya publish besok. Saya gak tahu bisa publish tepat waktu atau enggak. Hah, yasudahlah.

Review?


	16. Chapter 16: Happiness

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happiness~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan _Danna_. Aku bersumpah."  
Dengan sumpah yang telah Deidara ucapkan, segala keraguan dan ketakutan di hati Sasori runtuh sudah. Ia tak perlu takut Deidara akan meninggalkannya secara sengaja. Ya, mungkin Sasori hanya perlu takut pada takdir yang akan mengambil Deidara darinya. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini, saat di mana ia masih bisa mendekap erat Deidara, sebaiknya Sasori menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu.

"Sekarang tak ada yang perlu kau takuti lagi Deidara. Beristirahatlah," ujar Sasori lembut seraya membelai rambut pirang Deidara yang selalu ingin Sasori rasakan di kulitnya.

Deidara mengangguk dan mengusap air mata yang tersisa di pelupuk matanya. Sasori tersenyum seraya membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua di ranjang berseprai putih tanpa melepaskan pelukan hangat mereka.

Keheningan mulai menggelut dua sejoli yang terdiam tak bersuara. Sasori, mengingat dirinya tak perlu tidur, hanya menatap dinding kamarnya seraya masih membelai helaian rambut pirang milik Deidara. Sedangkan Deidara hanya memejamkan mata tanpa berusaha untuk kembali tertidur. Pikiran pemuda berambut pirang ini pun mengembara ke tempat yang jauh, sama seperti Sasori.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengingat bagaimana perjalanan hidup mereka hingga bisa berakhir seperti ini—berakhir di atas sebuah ranjang yang hangat, memeluk tubuh satu sama lain untuk berbagi kehangatan.

Kondisi seperti ini tidak pernah mereka mimpikan sebelumnya, tak seperti kebanyakan manusia yang ingin suatu hari mereka bisa memeluk dan mendekap erat seseorang yang mereka cintai. Sasori dan Deidara tak pernah memimpikannya, namun rupanya takdir memberikan hadiah istimewa tersebut kepada mereka. Mereka merimanya dengan senang hati, dan berjanji akan menjaganya hingga akhir hayat.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasori seraya menunduk menatap Deidara yang memejamkan mata. Ia bisa bertanya demikian karena indera pendengarannya yang sensitif mendengar napas Deidara yang tidak ringan seperti seharusnya jika seseorang tengah tertidur.

"Mm," sahut Deidara seraya membuka matanya untuk menatap dada Sasori yang terbalut jubah hitam Akatsuki. Karena keheningan di ruangan tersebut, samar-samar Deidara dapat mendengar detak jantung Sasori yang teratur dan seirama dengan detak jantungnya.

Mengingat perjalanan mereka sejak awal, membuat Deidara tersenyum. Mereka yang dulu berdebat dan berkengkar setiap ada kesempatan, kini berakhir dengan sebuah momen di mana mereka dapat bertukar kasih sayang. Mengingat status mereka yang merupakan _S-rank missing-nin_, atau pembelot kelas atas yang paling diincar oleh dunia, keadaan mereka saat ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban.

Sasori yang masih menunduk menatap Deidara kini ikut tersenyum melihat senyum manis di bibir Deidara. "Kurasa kau tidak takut lagi," bisiknya.

"_Danna_ telah memberikanku banyak pelajaran, aku tidak takut lagi," sahut Deidara.

"Pelajaran?" tanya Sasori bingung.

Masih menatap dada Sasori dan tersenyum, Deidara menyahuti, "Pelajaran bahwa bahkan manusia seperti kita pun bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

Tatapan mata Sasori melembut setelah ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Deidara. "Bukan hanya mereka yang berbuat baik saja yang boleh dan bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan, begitu maksudmu?"

Deidara mengangguk. "Tapi jika aku tidak bertemu dengan _Danna_, aku tidak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu dan akan terus tenggelam dalam pedihnya hidup di dunia shinobi yang keras ini, un."

Tawa pelan dan dalam milik Sasori terdengar bagai melodi yang menenangkan di indera pendengaran Deidara. "Setiap manusia di bumi ini berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan di hidup mereka, Deidara. Walau terkadang beberapa dari mereka hanya bisa merasakannya satu kali dalam hidup mereka. Awalnya aku berpikir, aku akan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Karena kupikir kebahagiaan yang kurasakan sudah berlalu dua puluh tahun lalu. Tetapi rupanya, takdir berkata lain."

Deidara menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Sasori untuk dapat menatap sepasang manik cokelat yang selalu berhasil menghangatkan relung jiwanya. Deidara mengusap kedua belah bibir Sasori menggunakan ibu jarinya seraya menatap mata Sasori dengan intens.

"Meski kita sering bertengkar, tetapi perkengkaran kita itu merupakan bagian dari harta karun kita yang berharga. Bukan begitu, Danna?" tanya Deidara yang perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasori. Jikalau kulit Sasori memiliki syaraf untuk bisa merasakan, ia pasti sudah merasakan hangat hembusan napas Deidara di wajahnya.

Sebelum Sasori sempat memberi jawaban, bibir Deidara sudah bertemu dengan bibirnya. Seraya perlahan memejamkan matanya, Sasori memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara kemudian menarik Deidara sehingga kini Deidara berbaring di tubuh Sasori—tanpa melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka.

Meski suatu saat mereka harus terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu. Meski raga mereka akan terpisah jauh, semua kenangan yang mereka miliki akan menyatukan mereka kembali. Sasori yakin akal hal tersebut.

Untuk saat ini, Sasori dan Deidara membiarkan diri mereka dipeluk erat oleh kebahagiaan.

.

.

_**Even if I'm trapped in the dark, deep in my heart, a light has been lit.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Red String of Fate

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**~Red String of Fate ~**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi 'tik tik' yang merupakan bunyi dari pertemuan benda tajam dengan kayu berlapis armor menggema di ruangan tertutup minim cahaya. Di dalamnya, terlihat dua orang yang sama sekali tidak bersuara sejak beberapa jam yang lalu—hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Salah satu dari mereka sedari tadi hanya menatap sang partner yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Helaian rambut pendek yang menyala terang di dalam kegelapan ruangan begitu menarik perhatiannya. Bibir elegan yang terlihat sedikit melengkung ke atas melengkapi wajah tampan pria berambut merah tersebut, membuat Deidara diam terpaku.

Tatapan mata Deidara menunjukkan berbagai emosi yang bercampur aduk; kagum, bahagia, haru, takut.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Bunyi yang tenang dan dalam milik Sasori membuat Deidara berkedip beberapa kali untuk menarik pikirannya kembali ke tempat di mana ia berada kini. Sedari tadi pikirannya menjelajahi waktu; mengenang masa lalu dan memprediksi masa depan.

"Um, tidak," sahutnya singkat atas pertanyaan sang partner. Menghela napas panjang, Deidara menyandarkan punggungnya di kaki ranjang dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tepi ranjang sehingga kini ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang terbuat dari bebatuan.

"Jangan berbohong."

Deidara menyeringai tipis ketika lagi-lagi Sasori membacanya dengan mudah bagai sebuah buku terbuka. Selama Deidara hidup, hanya Sasori yang mampu membacanya semudah itu. Orang lain yang pernah hadir di hidup Deidara, membaca Deidara bagai sebuah gulungan rahasia yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh sang Dewa. Mungkin hal itu merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa mereka bisa merajut sebuah tali kasih.

Seringaian di bibir Deidara perlahan sirna saat Deidara mengingat apa yang tengah ia cemaskan. "Selama ini aku hanya takut pada maut yang akan memisahkan kita, un. Aku sampai lupa dengan hal lain yang mungkin dapat memisahkan kita juga."

Sasori menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat karena topik pembicaraan Deidara yang tidak biasa. "Apa itu?" tanyanya tenang seraya melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Deidara mengigit bibir bawahnya karena sungguh ia tak ingin mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tidak yakin aku akan kuat jika harus melihat Danna bersama orang lain, un," bisiknya pelan, bahkan sangat pelan hingga Sasori nyaris tak mendengarnya. Deidara berusaha untuk tetap membuka matanya, karena ketika kedua kelopak matanya menutupi bola mata indahnya, Deidara akan melihat bayang-bayang yang membuat rasa sakit perlahan merayap ke jantungnya; bayangan Sasori yang bersanding dengan orang lain, hidup bahagia dengan keluarga yang utuh, lengkap dengan buah hati yang tentunya tak akan bisa Deidara berikan.

"Apa maksudmu?" nada yang Sasori gunakan kini tidak setenang nada yang ia gunakan sedikit kekecewan dan kemarahan dari caranya berbicara karena menurutnya kalimat yang Deidara ucapkan menggambarkan keraguan Deidara akan perasan Sasori. Gerakan tangannya benar-benar terhenti sepenuhnya. Dan, ia yang sedari tadi berbicara tanpa menatap Deidara, kini menoleh untuk dapat menatap sang partner yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. "Kau pikir aku akan berpaling?"

Deidara kini menatap mata Sasori. Segala kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang Sasori rasakan lenyap perlahan ketika melihat mata Deidara yang sembab—karena semalam pemuda itu menangis akibat mimpi buruk—itu menunjukkan pancaran kesedihan.

"Apa Danna pernah dengar tentang benang merah takdir di kelingking setiap umat manusia yang akan menghubungkan mereka dengan seseorang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi jodoh mereka, un?" tanya Deidara sendu.

Meski tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Deidara, Sasori hanya bisa mengangguk karena ia memang pernah mendengar tentang benang merah takdir tersebut. Dan ia hanya bisa terdiam saat Deidara mendekat ke arahnya kemudian menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Mata Sasori melebar saat Deidara mengecup ujung kelingking tangan kanan Sasori. "Bagaimana jika ujung dari benang merah yang terikat dari kelingking Danna tidak terikat di kelingkingku, un?"

Nada sedih yang digunakan Deidara benar-benar membuat Sasori merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Sasori mengerti mereka berdua benar-benar saling mencintai, bumi dan langit pun tak akan membantah. Hanya saja, karena rasa cinta yang begitu dalam tersebut, Deidara takut pada kemungkinan bahwa ia dan sang Danna tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dengan kekuatan ninja apa pun, Deidara tahu mereka tak akan bisa melangkahi takdir yang sudah ditentukan.

"Deidara—"

"Tetua Iwagakure yang menceritakan padaku tentang benar merah takdir itu." Ucapan Deidara memotong kalimat yang ingin Sasori katakan. Bibir pemuda pecinta ledakan itu sedikit melengkung untuk melukiskan sebuah senyum kepedihan di wajahnya. "Ia mengatakan benang merah takdir mengikat seorang laki-laki dengan perempuan yang merupakan jodohnya. Saat itu ucapannya aku balas dengan sebuah tatapan kagum, tetapi kini..."

Deidara menunduk, tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tahu Sasori sudah mengerti apa yang ia maksud tanpa ia harus menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut.

"Ia juga mengatakan, apa pun yang terjadi, benang merah itu tak akan pernah putus. Suatu hari nanti, mereka yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, akan bertemu dan bersatu. Bagaimana jika suatu saat Danna bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang telah ditakdirkan untuk Danna, un?" lanjutnya.

Sasori tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia bungkam. Bukan berarti ia menyetujui apa yang Deidara katakan. Hanya saja, dalam kondisi seperti ini, kondisi di mana semua kecemasan dan ketakutan yang Deidara rasakan memiliki alasan yang kuat, Sasori tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengembalikan sinar kebahagiaan di mata Deidara yang indah.

"Bagaimana jika aku bukan takdir Danna? Apakah Danna akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Deidara yang kini mendongak untuk menatap mata Sasori.

Sasori tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Deidara karena ia tahu jawaban apa pun yang ia berikan tak akan menenangkan Deidara. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap-usap pelan punggung pemuda berambut panjang itu, dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di puncak kepala Deidara.

Untuk sesaat, mereka tetap bertahan dengan posisi yang membuat mereka berdua nyaman. Deidara membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasori yang terbalut jubah hitam untuk menagih kehangatan yang selalu Sasori berikan padanya.

Sesaat kemudian, Deidara menarik diri dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kepada Sasori.

"Maaf, Danna. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan tadi. Aku tidak serius, jadi lupakan saja un," ujarnya seraya mengusap-usap matanya yang hampir meneteskan air mata lagi. Kemudian ia menguap dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. "Sepertinya aku ingin tidur siang."

Sasori hanya mengangguk.

Memaksakan diri untuk mengukir sebuah seringaian di bibirnya, Deidara melompat naik ke ranjang kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi memunggungi Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori, ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan boneka-boneka yang tadi diabaikannya.

Setelah yakin Deidara sudah tertidur, Sasori bangkit berdiri lalu mendekati Deidara di atas ranjang. Dengan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya, Sasori berbisik di telinga Deidara.

"Aku akan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesadaran perlahan-lahan menghampiri Deidara yang sedari tadi tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya. Membuka matanya perlahan seraya menguap, ia mencoba mengingat di mata dirinya berada. Saat tak mendengar bunyi apa pun di ruangan tersebut selain hembusan napasnya sendiri, Deidara menoleh ke meja kerja Sasori hanya untuk mendapati kekosongan di meja kerja tersebut. Tidak ada Sasori di sana.

"Danna?" panggilnya seraya melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Tidak menemukan Sasori di dalam ruangan tersebut, Deidara mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk dengan menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya.

Gerakannya terhenti saat ia melihat dan merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil di kelingking tangan kanannya.

Deidara menyipitkan matanya untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas apa yang membuat kelingkingnya terasa berbeda. Salah satu alis pirangnya terangkat ketika mendapati sesuatu terikat di pangkal kelingkingnya.

"Apa ini?" bisiknya seraya merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di ranjang.

Dengan cahaya yang minim di ruangan tersebut, Deidara hanya dapat melihat sesuatu berwarna merah terang terikat di kelingkingnya. Untuk memastikan benda apa itu, ia menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kirinya untuk meraba benda merah tersebut. Benda tersebut beukuran sangat kecil, namun panjang dan halus.

Perlahan Deidara menyadari benda apa yang terikat di kelingkingnya.

Seutas benang.

Dahi Deidara berkerut saat ia mencoba menemukan ujung dari benang tersebut namun tak menemukannya. Menarik kelingkingnya, Deidara dapat merasakan sebuah perlawanan dari benang yang mengencang tersebut. Turun perlahan dari tempat tidur, Deidara mencoba menatap di mana ujung dari benang merah yang terikat di kelingkingnya. Walau ruangan tersebut begitu gelap, namun warna merah terang pada benang membuatnya tak begitu sulit untuk ditangkap oleh mata Deidara yang mulai beradaptasi dengan kondisi gelap.

Deidara dapat melihat benang merah tersebut berakhir pada lubang kecil di bawah pintu yang tertutup.

Karena rasa penasaran yang tak terbendung, Deidara mendekati pintu kayu tersebut kemudian membukanya menimbulkan bunyi 'krieet' pelan. Rupanya ujung dari benang tersebut tidak berada di belakang pintu karena Deidara dapat melihat benang panjang terlentang di sisi lorong yang temaram dan hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lilin di dinding.

Dengan alis tertaut, Deidara mengikuti benang yang terikat dengan kelingkingnya; menyusuri lorong markas Akatsuki yang temaram.

Deidara dapat merasakan adrenalinnya terpacu memikirkan sesuatu tengah menunggunya di ujung lorong yang gelap, karena itu ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hm?" ia bergumam bingung saat dirinya tiba di ujung lorong. Di dinding, tertempel sebuah kertas yang tertulis dengan tinta hitam. Namun karena penerangan yang minim, Deidara tak mampu membaca tulisan di permukaan kertas tersebut. Menatap sekeliling mencari sesuatu untuk membantunya membaca tulisan tersebut, ia tersenyum saat melihat sebuah lilin di dinding yang tak jauh darinya. Segera saja ia mengambil lilin itu untuk menerangi kertas tadi.

Mata Deidara melebar saat membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut.

_**Ya, aku pernah mendengar tentang benang merah takdir, dan aku mempercayainya.**_

Kurang lebih itulah yang tertulis di selembar kertas putih yang tertempel di dinding.

"Danna?" bisik Deidara.

Deidara menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ke arah kiri, ia menemukan sebuah lorong baru karena memang markas mereka ini memiliki lorong yang berbentuk seperti labirin yang memungkinkan para penyusup untuk tersesat. Ke arah kanan, Deidara dapat melihat secercah cahaya yang berasal dari pintu masuk. Menunduk ke bawah, dapat ia lihat benang merah di tanah terbentang menuju ke arah kanan; arah pintu keluar. Segera Deidara mengikuti arah benang tersebut.

Saat Deidara tengah melangkah ke pintu keluar, secara tak terduga seorang anggota Akatsuki lain tengah melangkah ke arahnya dari arah yang berlawanan. Dari jauh saja Deidara sudah dapat memastikan siapa anggota tersebut namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Uchiha Itachi kini melangkah semakin dekat ke arahnya, sebentar lagi dirinya akan berpapasan dengan anggota termuda di organisasi tersebut. Namun tepat ketika ia hampir berpapasan dengan Deidara, ia terhenti untuk menatap benang merah yang terikat di kelingking kanan Deidara. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya sebelum ia melewati Deidara tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Deidara hanya dapat mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Itachi yang menurutnya aneh. Tak biasanya Uchiha dingin itu tersenyum, begitu pikir Deidara. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Deidara kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kini, tepat di pintu masuk markas, Deidara mendapati sebuah kertas tertempel di sana.

_**Tetua Iwagakure yang kau ceritakan itu bukanlah Sang Pencipta. Hanya Ia yang Menciptakan kita yang tahu apakah benang merah takdir hanya menghubungkan seorang laki-laki dengan seorang perempuan**_.

Deidara tertegun membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut. Ia tahu sang Danna lah yang telah menulis tulisan itu, hanya saja ia sama sekali tak berpikir bahwa rupanya Sasori memiliki jalan pikiran yang terbuka, jalan pikiran yang berbeda dengan jalan pikiran Deidara yang tertutup dan sempit. Tersenyum tipis, Deidara melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengikuti benang merah yang kini mengantarnya ke sebuah hutan.

_**Aku tak akan bertemu dengan perempuan yang telah ditakdirkan untukku karena**__** aku yakin**__** tak ada satu perempuan pun yang ditakdirkan untukku. **_

Tulisan tersebut Deidara baca di kertas yang menempel pada sebuah batu besar di dalam hutan.

Kini Deidara dapat dikatakan setengah berlari karena tak sabar ingin segera menemukan ujung dari benang merah yang begitu panjang tersebut. Walau langkahnya sempat terhenti karena melihat benang yang kusut dan mustahil untuk diluruskan, namun ia tetap mengikuti kemana benang tersebut akan membawanya; membawa bagian yang kusut tadi di belakangnya.

Di sebuah pohon dekat danau, ia menemukan satu lagi kertas dengan tulisan yang berbunyi:

_**Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. **_

Kini benang yang Deidara ikuti mengarah ke sebuah danau.

Tatapan mata Deidara melembut saat dari kejauhan ia melihat Sasori tengah duduk memunggunginya di tepi danau dengan air yang begitu tenang.

Ya, benang merah tersebut mengarah ke partnernya.

"Danna!" serunya dari kejauhan.

Sasori tidak menoleh walau Deidara yakin Sasori sudah mendengar suaranya.

Deidara terhenti di depan sebuah batu karena pada batu tersebut tertempel kertas bertuliskan:

_**Kau mengatakan suatu hari nanti mereka yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, akan bertemu dan bersatu. Deidara, aku sudah bertemu dan bersatu dengan ia yang telah ditakdirkan untukku. Aku bertemu dengannya tiga tahun yang lalu di kuil Iwagakure**_.

Mata Deidara berkaca setelah membaca tulisan tersebut. Segera saja ia berlari menghampiri Sasori yang masih duduk dengan tenang di tepi danau.

"Danna..." bisiknya saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Sasori.

Perlahan Sasori menoleh ke belakang untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Deidara. "Kau sudah mengikuti benang merahmu?" tanyanya.

Deidara hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menutupi rasa harunya.

"Seperti itulah benang merah takdir, Deidara. Benang itu bisa saja kusut, tapi tidak akan pernah putus. Untuk mencari ujungnya, diperlukan usaha dan kesabaran. Tapi pada akhirnya, kau berhasil menemukan ujungnya, bukan?" papar Sasori seraya berdiri kemudian mendekati Deidara.

Tepat di hadapan Deidara, Sasori mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi dada untuk menunjukan kelingkingnya yang terikat oleh benang merah.

"Takdir benang merahmu adalah aku. Dan takdir benang merahku adalah kau, Deidara. "

_TBC_

Words: 2089.


	18. Chapter 18: Proposal

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**~Proposal~**

**.**

**.**

"Takdir benang merahmu adalah aku. Dan takdir benang merahku adalah kau, Deidara. "

Deidara tersenyum dan mengangguk setelah mendengar kalimat Sasori yang berhasil memberikan kesejukan di relung jiwanya. Ditatapnya kembali kelingkingnya juga kelingking Sasori yang terikat dengan benang merah. Sasori telah menunjukan padanya bagaimana cara benang merah tersebut mempertemukan seorang manusia dengan takdirnya. Benang merah takdir yang sesungguhnya memang tak kasat mata, namun untuk memberikan sebuah bukti pada Deidara, Sasori telah melakukan yang terbaik.

"Jadi benang merah kita yang menyatukan kita berdua, un?" tanya Deidara seraya mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasori, mempertipis jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Sasori mengangguk. Ia berharap kini segala keraguan di hati Deidara telah terhapus oleh langkah kecil yang diambilnya. Ia harap Deidara tak lagi cemas dan tak lagi memikirkan Sasori bersanding dengan orang lain yang bukan dirinya. Mustahil rasanya Sasori bersanding dengan orang lain mengingat begitu sulit dirinya untuk merasakan sesuatu terhadap orang lain. Hanya Deidara yang berhasil memanggil kembali perasaannya yang sudah coba ia tutup-tutupi dari dunia. Lalu apakah di dunia ini terdapat seseorang yang bisa membangkitkan perasaan Sasori lebih baik dari Deidara? Apakah di dunia ini terdapat seseorang yang bisa membuat Sasori jatuh hati? Sasori yakin jawabannya adalah tidak.

Tanpa sadar, kini tangan kanan Sasori terangkat untuk membelai rambut panjang Deidara. Tatapannya tertuju pada iris biru Azure Deidara yang begitu dalam dan menghanyutkan.

"_**Ayah dan Ibu menikah karena saling mencintai, Sasori-kun."**_

Sasori berkedip saat kalimat sang Ibu yang terucap dua puluhan tahun melintas begitu saja di kepalanya. Sasori ingat betul saat itu dirinya bertanya kepada sang Ibu mengenai foto pernikahan ayah dan ibunya yang tak sengaja ia temukan saat membuka-buka album foto keluarga. Saat itu ia bertanya, foto apa itu dan ibunya menjawab foto yang tengah Sasori tunjuk adalah sebuah foto pernikahan.

Lalu Sasori bertanya, untuk apa pernikahan itu, dan sang Ibu menjawabnya dengan kalimat yang hingga saat ini masih berputar-putar di dalam kepala Sasori.

"_Apa mereka yang saling mencintai sudah pasti akan menikah, bu?" _tanya Sasori kecil kala itu.

"_Tidak, sayang. Dua orang manusia mungkin saja saling mencintai, namun belum tentu mereka menikah karena takdir tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk menikah."_

"_Lalu jika dua manusia menikah dan hidup bersama sampai mati, itu berarti mereka berjodoh?"_

"_Ya, Sasori-kun, mereka berjodoh."_

"_Danna_?"

Panggilan dari Deidara berhasil menarik Sasori dari dunia kecil yang disebut kenangan masa lalu. Pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi menatap mata Deidara dengan pikiran mengembara jauh ke masa lalu, kini bergumam pelan untuk merespon panggilan dari partnernya.

"Hm?"

Jemari lentik Deidara kini menelusuri lekuk wajah Sasori yang terpahat sempurna tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Sasori hanya terdiam menatap Deidara yang mungkin dapat membuat napas Sasori terhenti sejenak jikalau ia masih memiliki kemampuan untuk bernapas. Sasori tak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan betapa ia sangat mengagumi Maha Karya Sang Pencipta yang diberi nama Deidara ini.

"Apa yang sedang _Danna_ pikirkan?" tanya pemuda yang ujung rambutnya menari pelan tertiup angin.

Sasori mengangkat tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Deidara yang menyentuh pipi dinginnya. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya sejenak untuk memfokuskan pikirannya dalam membuat sebuah keputusan final yang tak akan pernah ia sesali dan tak akan pernah ia tarik kembali. Sebuah keputusan di mana ia tak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk melangkah mundur. Sebuah keputusan yang akan menyempurnakan kehidupannya.

Setelah hati dan pikirannya bersatu untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan yang matang, Sasori membuka kedua matanya kembali kemudian menjauhkan tangan Deidara dari pipinya. Tindakannya ini tentu saja mendapat sebuah tatapan heran dari Deidara.

Sebelum Deidara sempat menanyakan mengapa Sasori menjauhkan tangan Deidara dari pipinya, pemuda berambut merah itu berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Deidara.

"_Danna_?"

Deidara ingin menyusul Sasori yang kini melangkah ke arah danau. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sasori berjongkok di tepi danau untuk memetik sesuatu yang tak dapat Deidara lihat karena tubuh Sasori menghalangi jarak pandangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasori melangkah kembali ke arah Deidara dengan membawa setangkai bunga kecil di tangannya. Begitu Sasori berada tepat di hadapan Deidara, pemuda beriris biru Azure tersebut tertegun saat Sasori menyelipkan bunga kecil bermahkota biru—sewarna dengan iris mata Deidara—di telinga kiri Deidara.

Setangkai bunga _forget-me-not_ yang dikenal dengan bunga yang memiliki arti '_jangan lupakan ia yang telah memberikan bunga ini padamu_' kini memperindah wajah Deidara yang sudah dibingkai dengan sempurna oleh rambut pirangnya.

Perlahan Sasori meraih kedua tangan Deidara—kelingkingnya yang masih terikat oleh benang merah kini bertemu dengan kelingking Deidara yang juga masih terikat benang yang sama—kemudian mengangkatnya setinggi dada mereka.

"S-sasori _no Danna_?" bisik Deidara terbata, rasa gugup yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan ketika berada di sisi Sasori kini kembali menguasai dirinya. Mungkin karena Sasori tengah menggenggam kedua tangannya seraya menatap matanya dengan sebuah tatapan intens.

"Deidara, menikahlah denganku."

Kontan kedua mata Deidara melebar bersamaan dengan terhentinya detak jantungnya untuk sepersekian detik. Tubuhnya membeku, bibirnya pun tak dapat digerakkan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ia benar-benar membeku dan membisu saat mendengar sebuah kalimat yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"M-menikah, un?" tanya Deidara yang pada akhirnya berhasil menemukan kembali kekuatannya untuk berbicara.

Sasori mengangguk, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk membuat Deidara yakin bahwa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh. Tak ada kata-kata romantis yang biasanya diucapkan dalam proses lamaran. Tak ada sebuah cincin untuk disematkan di jari manis Deidara. Sasori tak memerlukan hal-hal romantis seperti itu, dan ia yakin Deidara pun tak memerlukannya.

Benar saja, hanya dengan menggenggam tangan Deidara dan mengucapkan satu kalimat tadi mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Deidara melemas. Segala rasa bercampur aduk di dalam hati Deidara; terkejut, senang, bahagia, haru.

Dengan mata berkaca, Deidara menatap mata cokelat Sasori yang menunjukkan sebuah keseriusan juga kasih. Mata birunya yang memiliki warna sama dengan mahkota bunga _forget-me-not_ yang terselip di telinga kirinya kini tengah menggali keseriusan dari tatapan mata Sasori. Tatapan mata Sasori tak pernah membohonginya. Deidara tahu apa yang Sasori rasakan hanya dengan melihat bola mata milik sang _Danna_.

"Tentu, _Danna_," bisik Deidara seraya tersenyum. "Aku akan menikah denganmu, un."

Tatapan mata Sasori melembut. Segala kecemasan dan ketakutan akan penolakan kini tergerus habis oleh rasa lega dan bahagia. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasori segera menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian dengan sangat pelan, ia membisikkan 'terima kasih' di telinga Deidara—pemuda yang membiarkan setetes air mata haru menetes dari matanya yang tertutup.

_TBC_

Words: 1008


	19. Chapter 19: Wedding

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**~Wedding~**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, malam setelah mereka menghabiskan satu hari penuh di tepi danau menikmati suasana dan kebersamaan, Deidara tak bisa berkunjung ke alam tidurnya meski sudah beberapa kali ia coba untuk menutup mata. Tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas ranjang bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya untuk mencari kenyamanan agar ia bisa mengembara ke alam tidurnya, namun gagal.

Gerak-gerik Deidara ini rupanya menarik perhatian Sasori yang sedari tadi duduk di lantai memperbaiki beberapa _kugutsu_ yang rusak akibat misi terakhir mereka. Matanya kini beralih kepada Deidara yang masih berusaha mencari posisi nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Prihatin melihat keadaan partner-nya, Sasori bangkit berdiri kemudian melangkah mendekati ranjang.

Sasori duduk di tepi ranjang, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Deidara. Saat itu juga kedua mata Deidara terbuka oleh sentuhan di pipinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

Seraya menghela napas berat, Deidara mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Diusapnya kedua matanya yang terasa perih akibat mengantuk.

"Tidak tahu, un. Aku mengantuk tapi tidak bisa tidur," adunya.

Dengan raut wajah datar, Sasori berucap, "Mungkin kau gelisah karena besok adalah hari pernikahan kita."

Semburat kemerahan merebak menghiasi wajah manis pemuda berambut pirang yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sasori. Bibirnya terbuka saat dirinya berniat mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ketika ia melirik Sasori dan mendapati Sasori tengah menatapnya secara intens, Deidara menutup kedua bibirnya kembali. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tak perlu gelisah," ucap Sasori yang masih menatap wajah memerah Deidara tanpa berkedip, jemarinya mengusap-usap pipi Deidara. "Tak akan terjadi hal buruk."

"B-bukan seperti itu, un," ujar Deidara yang masih menunduk menatap jemarinya sendiri yang berada di pangkuannya. "Aku tidak tahu...apa yang harus aku lakukan besok. Aku tidak pernah melihat prosesi pernikahan sebelumnya...un."

"Tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membimbingmu," ucap Sasori.

Deidara menunduk semakin dalam dengan wajah kian memerah. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan melaksanakan sebuah upacara sakral bernama pernikahan. Ia pun tak pernah melihat prosesi pernikahan, jadi wajar bila dirinya benar-benar tak memiliki bayangan akan apa yang harus ia lakukan besok.

Seluruh darah di tubuh Deidara berdesir saat merasakan sepasang bibir yang dingin menyentuh keningnya.

"Tidurlah, selagi aku mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk pernikahan kita."

Deidara mengangguk pelan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan posisi membelakangi Sasori. Selimut tipis yang ia kenakan kini ia tarik sehingga menutupi ujung kaki hingga lehernya.

"Saat aku terbangun nanti, apa _Danna_ sudah kembali?" tanya Deidara seraya menoleh ke belakang—ke arah Sasori yang tengah melangkah ke arah pintu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Deidara, Sasori menoleh ke belakang kemudian mengangguk menyatakan bahwa saat Deidara membuka mata nanti Sasori jamin dirinya sudah kembali dari mempersiapkan segala keperluan pernikahan mereka.

Dengan begitu, bersamaan dengan perginya Sasori dari kamar mereka berdua, Deidara menutup mata dan mencoba untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

Sebagian besar manusia di dunia ini belum merasa kehidupan mereka sempurna sebelum bersatu dengan yang terkasih dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan. Sebuah ikatan yang direstui oleh Sang Pencipta. Ikatan yang menunjukkan bahwa kedua ujung benang merah takdir tak lagi terpisah.

Meski Sasori dan Deidara tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menikah, namun di sini lah mereka berada kini—berdiri di hadapan sebuah patung Budha besar berlapis emas, di dalam sebuah kuil tua desa Iwagakure. Ya, kuil tua yang tak lagi digunakan oleh warga Iwagakure semenjak datangnya tiga anggota Akatsuki tersebut merupakan kuil di mana Sasori dan Deidara pertama kali berjumpa. Sebuah tempat yang menjadi sejarah bagi mereka berdua, kini menjadi saksi bisu dari prosesi pernikahan dua seniman Akatsuki tersebut.

Mereka berdua kini berdiri berdampingan menghadap patung Budha. Kedua sejoli ini sama-sama mengenakan _montsuki haori_ _hakama—_sebuah pakaian tradisional Jepang yang digunakan oleh seorang pria dalam upacara pernikahan_. _Deidara mengenakan _Hakama_ berwarna putih, sedangkan Sasori mengenakan _Hakama_ berwarna hitam. Perbedaan warna dari _Hakama_ yang mereka kenakan merupakan simbolis dari perbedaan karakter mereka. Seperti Yin dan Yang. Dua warna, karakter, kepribadian, dan prinsip yang berbeda, namun saling melengkapi.

"Sasori," ujar Sasori yang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada patung Budha di hadapannya. Jika pada pernikahan pada umumnya, pendeta lah yang memperkenalkan nama pengantin, namun dalam pernikahan tidak biasa ini, Sasori dan Deidara harus memperkenalkan diri masing-masing karena tak adanya pendeta dalam upacara mereka.

"Deidara." kali ini Deidara yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Walau tak ada satu orang pun yang menyaksikan upacara pernikahan mereka, namun Deidara tak dapat mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya kini tengah berdiri di sebelah Sasori dalam sebuah upacara suci yang disaksikan oleh Tuhan. Benar, mereka tak akan membiarkan siapa pun tahu tentang ikatan yang sebentar lagi mereka jalin, hanya mereka berdua dan Sang Pencipta yang berhak mengetahuinya.

"Aku, Sasori, bersumpah akan terus mencintai Deidara, dalam suka maupun duka, senang maupun sedih, dan dalam keadaan tersulit sekalipun, bahkan meski maut harus memisahkan, aku akan tetap mencintainya sepenuh hati. Kalaupun seandainya dunia menentang, langit dan bumi tak mengizinkan, aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya."

Deidara mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk mencegah air yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya jatuh menuruni pipinya ketika mendengar Sasori mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan mereka. Hanya dengan mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang Sasori ucapkan saja sudah mampu membuat Deidara merasa begitu bahagia. Benar kata Sasori, kalau pun seandainya tak ada yang merestui hubungan mereka, mereka tak akan pernah berhenti mencintai. Bahkan jika maut datang memisahkan mereka, cinta mereka tak akan terhapus.

Deidara terdiam menatap Sasori yang kini tengah mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di atas meja kayu—benda yang memisahkan mereka berdua dengan patung Budha. Dalam pernikahan tradisional Jepang, memang hanya satu orang saja yang mengucapkan janji suci—berbeda dengan pernikahan modern di mana kedua mempelai sama-sama mengucapkan janji suci.

Sasori membuka kotak kayu berukuran kecil tersebut untuk menunjukkan dua buah cincin di dalamnya. Salah satu berwarna hijau, satu lagi ungu. Ya, dua cincin tersebut merupakan cincin mereka di Akatsuki yang hari ini mereka gunakan sebagai pengganti cincin pernikahan yang seharusnya—karena mereka berdua tak ingin memancing kontroversi jika orang lain melihat mereka memakai cincin pernikahan di jari manis mereka berdua. Lagipula, pernikahan mereka ini merupakan lambang dari cinta mereka yang sederhana dan tak diketahui oleh orang lain, namun begitu suci dan tulus. Tak perlu sebuah perayaan mewah, tak perlu tamu undangan, mereka bahkan tak mengharapkan ucapan selamat dari siapapun. Pernikahan mereka ini merupakan upacara suci milik mereka berdua tanpa campur tangan siapapun. Ya, hanya milik mereka berdua.

Sasori mengambil cincin berwarna hijau yang merupakan cincin milik Deidara kemudian perlahan menyematkan cincin tersebut di telunjuk tangan kanan Deidara. Setelah menyematkan cincin, Sasori menatap mata biru Deidara seraya berucap, "Aku mencintaimu, Deidara."

Deidara mengigit bibir bawahnya, sekuat mungkin menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh membanjiri pipinya. Segera ia mengambil cincin Sasori yang berwarna ungu, lalu dengan perlahan dan penuh penghayatan, Deidara menyematkan cincin tersebut di ibu jari tangan kiri Sasori.

Deidara mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini ia membiarkan air mata haru yang sedari tadi dibendungnya kini menetes perlahan. "Aku juga mencintai _Danna_, un," bisiknya.

Rasa bahagia mereka kini tiba pada puncaknya. Mereka bukan lagi sekedar partner atau pun sepasang kekasih. Kini mereka berdua adalah pasangan sehidup semati, yang mana hanya Sang Pencipta yang dapat memisahkan mereka jikalau Beliau berkehendak.

Kalau saja Sasori merupakan seorang manusia biasa, mungkin ia sudah membiarkan setetes air mata haru menetes dari matanya, atau sekedar membiarkan matanya berkaca oleh rasa haru. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan kini sama seperti kebahagiaan yang dulu ia rasakan ketika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

Sasori menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengusap air mata dari pipi Deidara. "Kau bahagia?" tanyanya.

Deidara mengangguk seraya mempertipis jarak di antara mereka. Saat tak ada lagi yang memisahkan mereka selain pakaian yang mereka kenakan, Deidara memeluk erat tubuh Sasori dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sasori.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya, un," bisik Deidara dengan suara bergetar oleh tangis bahagianya.

Tersenyum, Sasori membalas pelukan Deidara dan membelai rambut pirang pasangannya.

Terkadang Sasori menyesal telah mengubah dirinya sendiri menjadi sebuah boneka kayu karena ia tak bisa merasakan apapun secara fisik. Tetapi jika melihat kembali perjalanan mereka, kemungkinan besar Sasori tidak akan bertemu dengan Deidara jika ia tidak mengubah tubuhnya menjadi boneka berhati manusia.

Mungkin inilah yang disebut takdir.

.

.

Iris Azure yang indah menatap kerlap-kerlip bintang di langit yang gelap dari balik jendela sebuah kamar. Sebuah senyuman tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah manisnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Wajar saja, hari ini hari bahagianya. Dirinya kini dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh seorang ninja yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'kalajengking pasir merah', ninja yang mematikan dan dikenal tak berperasaan. Sungguh, Deidara merasa beruntung dirinya bisa mengenal Sasori secara menyeluruh, tak seperti orang-orang yang memandang Sasori hanya dari satu sisi saja. Tapi Deidara juga bersyukur karena hanya dirinya yang mampu menggali titik terdalam perasaan sang pengendali _kugutsu_ yang legendaris tersebut.

"Deidara, apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah saatnya kau tidur, besok kita harus menjalankan misi."

Suara yang mengalun indah di telinga Deidara itu membuat senyum Deidara melebar. "Nanti saja, un," sahutnya. "Langit dan bintang malam ini terlihat indah. Sepertinya...mereka ikut berbahagia atas pernikahan kita, un."

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasori yang kini berdiri di sebelah Deidara, tak mengatakan apa-apa. Akan tetapi ia juga tersenyum menatap indahnya langit di luar sana. "Begitukah?" tanyanya.

Deidara menoleh ke arah pasangan hidupnya kemudian mengangguk. "Hari ini kita saling memiliki seutuhnya," bisik Deidara seraya mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasori. "Benang merah takdir kita sudah mengikat kita pada sebuah ikatan suci, un."

Sasori mengangguk seraya menyelipkan anak rambut Deidara di telinga pemuda itu. "Jadi sekarang kau percaya benang merah yang terikat di kelingking kita adalah benang yang sama?"

Deidara menyandarkan kepala di bahu Sasori dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sasori. "Tentu, un. Aku akan selalu percaya bahwa kita memang telah ditaktirkan untuk bersama."

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya terdiam, hanyut dalam keheningan yang menenangkan.

Hingga akhirnya, Sasori membuka suara.

"Sesulit apa pun halangan dan rintangan yang akan kita lalui nanti, percayalah semuanya akan berakhir dengan indah," ucapnya seraya menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya. "Meski terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu di kehidupan selanjutnya, Deidara."

"Aku pun begitu, _Danna_," bisik Deidara seraya membalas pelukan Sasori yang selalu berhasil membuat jiwa raganya terasa hangat. "Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu, un."

Sasori memejamkan mata sesaat. Tak ia sangka ternyata mencintai dan dicintai oleh Deidara bisa mengubah hidupnya seperti ini. Sasori tidak pernah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Deidara.

Ah, tapi bukankah takdir yang mempertemukan mereka?

Deidara hampir memekik saat Sasori tiba-tiba saja menggendongnya _bridal style._

"A-apa yang _Danna_ lakukan?!" tanyanya panik.

Sasori hanya menyeringai tipis seraya melangkah ke arah ranjang kemudian membaringkan tubuh Deidara di ranjang sebuah Hotel yang mereka sewa untuk semalam karena sesungguhnya hari ini mereka dikirim untuk menyelesaikan misi namun mereka gunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk melangsungkan upacara pernikahan.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Deidara, Sasori merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Deidara, menahan berat tubuhnya dengan meletakkan kedua sikunya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Deidara. Wajah Deidara mulai memerah ketika Sasori menatapnya dengan tatapan yang memabukkan. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Sasori, tatapan mata pria berambut merah itu tak pernah gagal membuat Deidara takluk.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasori merendahkan wajahnya untuk mencium lembut bibir Deidara. Tanpa pikir panjang, Deidara memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman Sasori seraya mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasori.

Ditemani dengan cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari balik jendela, mereka menikmati sebuah romansa malam yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua saja.


	20. Chapter 20: ParentingChildren

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**~Parenting / Children~**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya mentari yang menyelinap masuk dari ventilasi udara di atas jendela membuat Deidara mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi memunggungi jendela agar dapat terhindar dari cahaya yang menyilaukan kedua matanya yang masih tertutup. Belum sempat Deidara kembali ke alam tidurnya, dapat dirasakannya seseorang tengah mengguncang bahunya pelan—memaksanya untuk tetap tersadar.

"Deidara, cepat bangun. Sudah saatnya menjalankan misi."

Deidara mengerang saat mendengar suara Sasori yang berusaha membangunkannya. "Lima menit lagi, un...," gumamnya malas sembari kembali ke posisi semula, tidur menghadap jendela dan menunggungi Sasori yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang.

Merasa ucapan dan guncangan pelan di bahu tak akan membuat Deidara meninggalkan ranjangnya yang nyaman, Sasori menggunakan cara lain. Tanpa aba-aba, pria berambut merah itu menarik selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh Deidara dalam satu sentakan.

Deidara memekik saat satu-satunya benda yang menutupi tubuhnya kini diambil secara paksa. Kontan saja ia membuka kedua matanya dan mencoba merebut selimut di tangan Sasori.

"D-_Danna_!" serunya dengan wajah memerah karena malu. "K-kembalikan, un!"

"Hm? Ini?" tanya Sasori seraya menjauhkan selimut di tangannya dari jangkauan Deidara. Seringaian tipis terukir di bibirnya yang elegan. "Aku akan mengembalikannya, tapi kau tidak boleh tidur lagi. Setuju?"

Deidara mengangguk cepat dengan wajah kian memerah.

Reaksi lucu Deidara berhasil mengundang tawa pelan dari pria yang dihadapan orang lain—selain Deidara—tidak pernah memperdengarkan merdu tawanya. Menepati janji, Sasori mengembalikan selimut tipis milik hotel tempat mereka menginap kepada Deidara. Segera saja Deidara merebut selimut tersebut kemudian menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"_Danna_," panggilnya seraya melirik pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. "Bisa tolong ambilkan pakaianku, un?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Sasori menyeringai lalu mengecup pelipis Deidara dengan gemas sebelum mengambil pakaian Deidara dari lantai. Diserahkannya pakaian tersebut kepada Deidara yang wajahnya tak bisa lebih memerah dari ini. Masih dengan malu-malu, Deidara menerima pakaiannya kemudian memeluknya erat seraya melirik Sasori memberikan sebuah isyarat kepada pemilik rambut merah tersebut.

Memutar bola matanya, Sasori berbalik guna memberi kesempatan bagi Deidara untuk mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Cepat mandi lalu bersiap-siap," ucap Sasori yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah 'un' pelan dari Deidara. Rupanya pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tidak bisa menutupi rasa malunya. Meski hal ini membuat Sasori heran—mengingat mereka sudah menikah tapi Deidara masih malu-malu di hadapannya—namun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menyeringai.

Ketika Sasori menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Deidara tengah berlari ke kamar mandi dengan cepat kemudian membanting pintu kamar mandi. Tingkah laku kekanakannya tersebut berhasil memancing tawa dari Sasori. Sasori tak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa jatuh hati pada pemuda yang kekanakan itu, bahkan menikahinya. Akan tetapi, untuk saat ini sebuah alasan tidak lah penting. Yang terpenting adalah Sasori bahagia menikahi pemuda yang sebenarnya masih berusia terlalu muda untuk menikah.

Sasori juga tak akan menanyakan alasan mengapa Deidara masih terlihat malu-malu di hadapan Sasori yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi pasangan hidupnya, karena Sasori senang melihat wajah Deidara yang memerah dan sikap gugup yang ditunjukkan pemuda manis itu. Deidara yang dikenal arogan dan keras kepala oleh orang lain, bisa menjadi begitu pemalu di hadapan Sasori.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar derit pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menandakan Deidara telah selesai membersihkan dirinya.

"Apa misi kita hari ini, _Danna_?" tanya Deidara seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan selembar handuk.

"Hanya menghabisi seorang petinggi Kumogakure berserta keluarganya," ucap Sasori seraya merapikan gulungan yang akan ia bawa dalam misi nanti.

"Karena?" Deidara kini duduk di sebelah Sasori, memberikan sebuah tatapan penuh tanda tanya kepada pasangannya.

Sasori mengangkat bahu kemudian menjawab, "Terlalu banyak mengetahui informasi tentang Akatsuki."

Deidara mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'oh' pelan.

"Sepertinya misi kali ini tidak menarik, un," gumamnya yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hm," sahut Sasori singkat seraya berkemas-kemas.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam pendek tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya seraya memeluk istrinya yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah darah. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam menikmati bunyi hujan yang berjatuhan di luar sana, namun sedikit banyak mereka merasa khawatir.

"Mereka belum pulang," ucap sang istri dengan mata merahnya yang melirik ke arah jendela untuk mengetahui sederas apa hujan di luar sana.

Menghela napas pelan, sang suami mengusap-usap punggung istrinya seraya berucap, "Tenanglah, Hana. Mungkin mereka sedang berteduh karena hujan."

Perempuan cantik bernama Hana tersebut mengangguk pelan. "Daisuke?"

"Hm?"

"Kurasa hujan ini juga menghambatmu untuk bertemu dengan petinggi desa yang lain."

Pria bernama Daisuke tersebut hanya mengangguk seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata biru secerah warna langit. "Aku tidak ingin datang."

Hana mendongak untuk dapat menatap wajah suaminya seraya memberi sebuah tatapan heran. "Tapi bukankah pertemuan hari ini membicarakan tentang pelantikanmu sebagai penasehat Raikage? Tidak mungkin kau tidak datang."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya—"

_**BLAM!**_

Suara bantingan pintu membuat sepasang suami-istri tersebut tersentak dan berhenti berbincang. Mereka berdua kini duduk di atas ranjang seraya menatap mata satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Mungkinkah itu mereka?" tanya Hana.

Daisuke mengangkat bahu. "Entah, mungkin saja. Akan kupastikan," ujarnya seraya turun dari ranjang kemudian melangkah ke pintu agar dapat memastikan siapa yang telah membanting pintu depan rumah sederhana mereka.

Perlahan ia melangkah ke ruang tamu hanya untuk mendapati ruangan tersebut gelap gulita tanpa penerangan sedikit pun. Kedua alis pria dewasa tersebut tertaut karena tak biasanya penerangan di ruangan tersebut padam.

Ia tersentak saat mendengar bunyi benda yang terlempar ke arahnya. Dengan sigap—karena pengalaman juga latihan—Daisuke menghindar dan mengangkap sebuah kunai yang terlempar ke arahnya. Saat itu lah dirinya sadar sebuah bahaya tengah menantinya.

Tanda pikir panjang, kedua tangannya dengan gesit membentuk segel-segel untuk melepaskan sebuah jutsu dengan elemen petir. Namun sayang, sebelum ia sempat membentuk segel terakhir, sesuatu datang menerjangnya dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa. Daisuke menggunakan kunai yang tadi ditangkapnya untuk menepis senjata tajam yang mengarah kepadanya menimbulkan bunyi dentingan yang cukup keras.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

Terdengar bunyi 'klik klak' pelan yang Daisuke asumsikan sebagai bunyi dari _kugutsu_ yang tengah dikendalikan dengan benang chakra.

Mata Daisuke melebar ketika merasakan sesuatu muncul dari lantai kayu rumahnya kemudian melilit seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan penerangan yang benar-benar minim, pria bermata biru tersebut tak mampu melihat benda apa yang tengah melilitnya begitu erat bagai lilitan seekor ular raksasa.

Pria berambut hitam legam itu mulai sulit bernapas akibat lilitan yang begitu kuat.

Karena terfokus pada benda yang melilitnya, Daisuke tidak menyadari sebuah kunai tengah melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ketika ia menyadari bahaya yang datang, semuanya sudah terlambat karena kunai berlumuran racun kini telah menancap tepat di dada kirinya—menembus jantungnya.

Tak lama menunggu, tubuh Daisuke jatuh ambruk di lantai.

"Tidak adil, un!" Terdengar protes dari kegelapan ruangan. "Seniku _Danna_ manfaatkan hanya untuk menghentikan pergerakannya."

"Tch." Suara lain menyahuti. "Kau ingin meledakkannya dan memancing perhatian dari seluruh desa karena bunyi yang keras itu?"

"Tapi..." ucapan Deidara menggantung ketika mereka berdua mendengar bunyi derap langkah yang mendekat. Sebisa mungkin mereka terdiam untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah melangkah menuju ruangan gelap itu.

Tak lama menunggu, terlihat seorang perempuan masuk ke ruangan. "Daisuke?" bisiknya. "Dimana ka—"

_**JLEB**_

Sebuah pedang beracun menusuk dada perempuan yang belum sempat menanyakan di mana suaminya berada. Di kegelapan ruangan, Sasori dapat melihat perempuan tersebut terbelalak kaget sebelum tubuh rampingnya ambruk ke lantai.

"Tersisa dua lagi," ujar Deidara seraya menyeringai.

Sasori mengangguk. "Berdasarkan informasi yang diberikan ketua, dua orang yang tersisa adalah adik perempuan dari pria ini, dan yang satunya lagi adalah anak dari mereka berdua." Sasori menjelaskan seraya menatap dua tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di lantai.

Deidara mengangguk paham.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita cari mereka berdua lalu habisi," ucap Sasori yang mendapat sebuah anggukan dari Deidara. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua berpencar ke seluruh penjuru rumah untuk mencari keberadaan dua anggota keluarga dari korban mereka yang juga akan mereka bunuh.

Di rumah sederhana tersebut hanya terdapat dua buah kamar tidur, satu dapur, dan ruang tamu. Akan tetapi setelah mencari ke seluruh ruangan yang terdapat di rumah itu, Sasori dan Deidara tak menemukan satu orang pun.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak berada di sini, _Danna_," ujar Deidara.

Sasori terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia tak melakukannya karena samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya tengah berbicara dengan orang lain. Setelah memberi israyat kepada Deidara dengan jemarinya, mereka berdua berjaga di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu masuk untuk menghadang siapa pun yang memasuki rumah tersebut—kemungkinan besar dua calon korban mereka.

"Nah, kita sampai." Suara perempuan terdengar jelas di pendengaran Sasori dan Deidara. Sepertinya perempuan tersebut berada tepat di depan pintu dan akan segera membukanya.

_**Krieeet**_

Pintu kayu yang rapuh terbuka perlahan, membuat cahaya bulan di luar sana masuk menerangi ruangan yang semula gelap gulita. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek sebahu mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati ruang tamu yang begitu gelap.

"Ssh, diam di tempat," bisik perempuan itu pada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Setelahnya ia melangkah perlahan masuk ke dalam rumah kakak kandungnya dengan waspada.

Cahaya bulan yang menerangi ruangan memberi kesempatan bagi perempuan tersebut untuk melihat apa saja yang terdapat di ruang tamu. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat dua jasad tergeletak di lantai.

"_N-nii-san_? ..._Nee-san_?" bisiknya terbata.

Perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak saat sebuah tangan yang kuat mencekik lehernya dan membantingnya ke dinding. Darah segar menetes dari bibir perempuan berambut hitam tersebut. Berusaha membuka matanya, didapatinya seorang pria berambut merah bermata cokelat menatapnya dengan tatapan seorang pembunuh.

"S-siapa..."

_**JLEB**_

Pedang di tangan Sasori menusuk dada kiri perempuan itu, tepat di jantungnya.

Setelah yakin korbannya telah menghembuskan napas terakhir, Sasori berbalik untuk menghampiri Deidara yang ia percayakan untuk membunuh korban mereka yang terakhir. Hanya saja, yang Sasori lihat adalah Deidara yang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu seraya menunduk menatap seseorang yang berada di luar.

"Deidara, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bunuh dia," perintah Sasori dengan nada rendah.

Dengan kaku Deidara menoleh ke arah Sasori, memberikan sebuah tatapan yang menyatakan ia tak mampu melakukannya. Berdecih pelan, Sasori melangkah mendekati Deidara untuk melihat seperti apa korban terakhir mereka.

Entah sadar ataupun tidak, mata Sasori melebar setelah melihat anggota terakhir dari keluarga yang mereka habisi.

"Aku...tidak bisa, un. Anak ini benar-benar mirip denganmu, _Danna_," ucap Deidara yang kini kembali menatap anak kecil yang berdiri menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak berdosa khas anak seusianya.

Sasori pun terpaku. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia tak lebih dari lima tahun. Anak itu memiliki warna rambut merah yang terang—lebih terang dari milik Sasori—dan mata biru sewarna mata Deidara hanya saja lebih terang. Secara fisik, dari bentuk wajah dan warna rambutnya, Deidara benar, anak itu terlihat mirip dengan Sasori.

Anak itu benar-benar mengingatkan Sasori pada dirinya di masa lalu.

"_Danna_?" Deidara berbisik, memanggil Sasori untuk kembali dari dunia kecilnya.

Sasori memejamkan mata sesaat kemudian membukanya kembali. Diangkatnya pedang di tangannya—yang sudah berlumuran darah—dan siap untuk menebas anak laki-laki tak berdosa itu.

"Kita harus tetap membunuhnya," ujar Sasori. Walau ia terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh yang kejam dan tak segan untuk membunuh anak tak berdosa, namun dalam hatinya Sasori memiliki sebuah alasan. Jika Sasori membiarkan anak itu hidup, anak itu akan menderita karena harus hidup tanpa orang tuanya. Sasori juga tak ingin membayangkan bagaimana reaksi anak itu saat melihat jasad kedua orang tuanya dan juga bibinya.

Tepat di saat Sasori ingin mengayunkan pedangnya, anak kecil berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih Sasori juga Deidara. Dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibir mungilnya, ia berucap, "_Tou-san_..._Kaa-san_..."

Sekujur tubuh Sasori terasa kaku. Pedang pun tak jadi ia ayunkan. Sedangkan Deidara, ia terdiam membisu dengan mata terbuka lebar. Kenapa anak itu memanggil kedua orang tuanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasori dan Deidara? Hal ini jelas saja membuat kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut terkejut.

"Kami bukan orang tuamu, un," ujar Deidara seraya menatap anak kecil itu tak percaya.

Anak kecil beriris mata biru tersebut mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi agar dapat meraih Deidara. "_Kaa-san_..." ucapnya diriingi dengan tawa khas anak seusianya, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sasori. "_Tou-san_..."

Deidara dan Sasori saling bertatapan.

"_Danna_, aku ingin merawatnya, un," ucap Deidara dengan tatapan mata yang seolah memohon kepada Sasori.

Sasori—yang masih kehilangan kata-kata—hanya mengangguk.

Sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir Deidara. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak yang mampu membuat mereka berdua terheran-heran. Saat itu juga anak berambut merah itu berlari ke arah Deidara kemudian memeluk leher Deidara dengan erat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Deidara seraya mengusap-usap punggung anak itu.

Menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Deidara, anak itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "N-nama...nama..." gumamnya seraya memberikan tatapan bingung. Tak lama kemudian ia menggeleng lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leher Deidara.

Hal ini membuat Deidara dan Sasori semakin bingung.

"Baiklah, un. Kami akan memberimu nama dan akan merawatmu," ujar Deidara seraya mendekap erat anak kecil tersebut. "Namamu adalah...

...Akasuna."

.

.

.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau menamainya dengan julukanku," ujar Sasori yang kini bersadar di pintu kamar, kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada sembari memperhatikan pasangannya dengan 'anak angkat' mereka. Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka telah meninggalkan Kumogakure tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun dan kembali ke markas dengan selamat, tentunya dengan membawa anak yang akan mereka rawat bersama.

Deidara yang baru saja selesai memandikan Akasuna hanya tersenyum lebar seraya mengeringkan rambut anak angkatnya—yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya—dengan selembar handuk berwarna putih. "Aku tidak pandai membuat nama, jadi aku gunakan nama pertama yang terlintas di pikiranku. Lagipula, _Danna_ tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Sasori menutup pintu kamar mereka menggunakan kaki kemudian melangkah mendekati Deidara. Ia duduk di sebelah Deidara untuk dapat memperhatikan lebih jelas anak yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa geli setiap kali Deidara mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk merawatnya?" tanya Sasori tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Akasuna.

Bergumam sesaat, Deidara akhirnya menjawab, "Pertama, dia terlihat begitu mirip denganmu, un. Rambutnya memang sama dengan ibunya, dan matanya sama dengan mata ayahnya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, saat melihat anak ini, aku teringat pada _Danna_."

Sasori mengangguk pelan. "Lalu?"

"Yang kedua, anak ini menganggap kita berdua adalah orang tuanya. Itu berarti..." Deidara menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Raut wajahnya yang sedari tadi ceria kini berubah perlahan. "...ia tak ingat siapa orang tuanya yang sebenarnya."

Sasori terdiam. Hal yang Deidara katakan sudah ia pikirkan sejak awal, namun hingga saat ini ia tak menemukan alasannya. Untuk anak berusia lima tahun seperti Akasuna, tak wajar bagi seorang anak untuk tidak ingat pada orang tua kandungnya dan menganggap orang asing adalah orang tuanya.

"Dia juga tidak ingat siapa namanya." Sasori menambahkan.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang salah. Tapi untuk saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan hanya merawatnya," ucap Deidara. Senyum yang tadi sirna, kini kembali ke bibir manisnya.

"Um..._Kaa-san_," Akasuna mendongak menatap Deidara seraya tertawa kecil.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak un, kau harus memanggilku 'tou-san'."

"Tidak Deidara," ujar Sasori seraya menyeringai. "Aku yang seharusnya dipanggil 'tou-san' olehnya."

Deidara sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya pertanda ia tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasori.

"Aku Dei-tousan, dan dia adalah Saso-tousan," ujar Deidara pada Akasuna seraya bergantian menunjuk dirinya lalu menunjuk Sasori.

Akasuna mengangguk-angguk seraya tersenyum lebar. "Dei-tousan...Saso-tousan..."

Deidara tersenyum lebar. "Anak pintar!" serunya seraya memeluk erat Akasuna.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum karena pada hari ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi Deidara yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sekarang saatnya tidur, un," ucap Deidara seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan tetap memeluk Akasuna sehingga otomatis anak itu ikut berbaring di sebelah Deidara. "Ayo, _Danna_!"

Sasori merangkak naik ke tempat tidur lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Akasuna. Digunakannya tangan kanannya untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara. Tangannya tersebut juga melindungi Akasuna yang terbaring di antara Sasori dan Deidara.

"_Oyasumi_ Saso-_tousan_," ucap Akasuna seraya mengecup pipi Sasori—membuat sang pengendali_ kugutsu_ berkedip karena terkejut.

"_Oyasumi_ Dei-_tousan_." Kali ini ia mengecup pipi Deidara kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Deidara dan Sasori saling bertatapan untuk sesaat, kemudian tertawa pelan dan akhirnya menutup mata—walau Sasori tidak akan tertidur.

Kini, sebuah warna baru hadir di lembar perjalanan hidup Sasori dan Deidara.

_TBC_  
Words: 2561.

Gomenasai fic ini bukan fic M-preg, jadi anak mereka bukan anak kandung x') Tapi OC yang saya pake untuk jadi anak mereka di fic ini sama dengan OC yang saya pake di fic "Our Gift From God" yang bernama Riku (tapi di fic ini namanya Akasuna). Rambutnya merah seperti Sasori dan matanya biru seperti Deidara. Semoga minna gak kecewa dengan tidak adanya unsur M-preg di fic ini.

Yosh, di chapter selanjutnya masih ada Akasuna lho~ Ditunggu ya x3


	21. Chapter 21: Family

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**~Family~**

**.**

**.**

Sasori terdiam menatap Deidara dan Akasuna yang masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka. Jika pada malam-malam sebelumnya yang ia tatap hanya wajah manis Deidara, malam ini ia juga menatap wajah menggemaskan Akasuna. Entah sadar atau tidak, anak yang menurutnya begitu misterius itu bukanlah orang asing yang tak patut ia berikan perhatian.

"Saso-_tousan_?"

Sasori berkedip saat mendengar suara menggemaskan Akasuna yang memanggil namanya. Memfokuskan pandangannya, Sasori kini mendapati Akasuna tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang bola mata beriris biru langit.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya anak polos itu seraya mengubah posisinya sehingga kini ia berhadapan dengan Sasori.

Sasori terdiam sesaat, tak tahu apakah jawabannya akan diterima oleh anak yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi tersebut. Jadi yang Sasori lakukan hanyalah menggelengkan kepala, mengingat ia belum terbiasa berbicara dengan orang lain selain Deidara.

Sebuah tawa pelan yang mengalun dengan merdu membuat Sasori berkedip kemudian menatap Deidara—yang secara tak terduga—tengah menatapnya.

"_Danna_ masih kesulitan berbicara dengan Akasuna, un?" tanya Deidara seraya tertawa pelan.

"Tidak juga," sahut Sasori yang kini menatap Akasuna. Pria kecil itu masih menatap Sasori dengan dua bola matanya yang besar dan senyum lebarnya yang menggemaskan. "Kau, kenapa bisa terbangun di tengah malam begini? Biasanya kau begitu sulit untuk dibangunkan," tanyanya pada Deidara.

Deidara mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, un. Kehadiran Akasuna membuatku ingin cepat-cepat membuka mata untuk melihat wajahnya yang menggemaskan," sahutnya seraya mencubit pipi Akasuna dengan gemas, membuat anak berambut merah terang itu tertawa geli.

Sasori tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedikit cemburu karena Deidara begitu bersemangat untuk melihat Akasuna namun tak pernah berusaha bangun pagi untuk melihat wajah Sasori. Merasa pikirannya begitu kekanakan, Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa _Danna_, un?" tanya Deidara yang menyeringai lebar.

"Tidak," sahut Sasori tegas. "Lebih baik kalian kembali tidur."

"Saso-_tousan_ juga tidur," ujar Akasuna yang memberikan tatapan memohon kepada Sasori, tatapan yang mengingatkan Sasori kepada Deidara ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu meminta seasuatu padanya.

Mengangguk pelan, Sasori berucap, "Tentu."

Akasuna memekik senang kemudian memeluk leher Sasori dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasori. Deidara yang menyaksikan betapa senangnya Akasuna berada di dekat Sasori, hanya dapat tersenyum senang. Ia menatap Sasori yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Tertawa pelan, Deidara memeluk tubuh kecil Akasuna dan mulai memejamkan mata. Sasori, secara refleks, melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Deidara, guna menjaga anak dan pasangannya untuk tetap aman saat mereka tidur.

Ketika Deidara dan Akasuna kembali ke alam tidur mereka, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Sasori saat menyadari dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

.

.

Sasori duduk di lantai, sibuk membuat _kugutsu_ baru untuk melengkapi koleksi _kugutsu_-nya menjadi seratus. Sudah sejak lama ia menginginkan untuk segera mencapai angka seratus agar ia bisa menggunakan sebuah jutsu yang dapat mengendalikan seratus buah _kugutsu_. Menoleh ke arah ranjang, didapatinya Akasuna dan Deidara masih tertidur lelap karena matahari baru saja terbit di ufuk timur. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasori setelah melihat dua orang yang disayanginya tersebut masih terlelap dengan damainya.

Ya, meski Sasori tak mengerti kenapa, tapi perlahan-lahan ia mulai menyayangi Akasuna. Mungkin karena Deidara begitu menyayangi anak itu, perasaan Sasori pun mengikuti perasaan Deidara.

Kembali fokus pada _kugutsu_ di pangkuannya, Sasori kembali larut dalam kesibukannya.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari, seorang pria mungil tengah merangkak turun dari ranjang yang sebenarnya cukup tinggi. Sasori baru menyadari kehadiran Akasuna saat anak itu merangkak ke sisinya.

"_Tou-san_ sedang apa?" tanya Akasuna lugu.

Sasori terdiam sesaat, menimbang-nimbang apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang ayah jika anaknya datang menghampiri disela-sela kesibukannya. Lantas Sasori teringat akan dirinya yang masih muda, dua puluhan tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ayahnya tengah sibuk membuat _kugutsu_ di ruangannya lalu Sasori datang dan menghampiri. Yang saat itu ayahnya lakukan adalah memperkenalkan Sasori pada _kugutsu_ yang tengah dibuatnya kemudian mengajari Sasori bagaimana cara membuatnya.

Berdasarkan pengalamannya di masa lalu, akhirnya Sasori memindahkan _kugutsu_ dari pangkuannya ke lantai, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Akasuna.

"Kemarilah."

Begitu mendengar Sasori memanggilnya, mata Akasuna melebar. Dengan cepat ia merangkak naik ke pangkuan Sasori kemudian duduk bersandar pada dada bidang Sasori. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya menghiasi wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

Tersenyum tipis, Sasori kembali mengambil _kugutsu_-nya yang tergeletak di lantai guna menunjukkannya kepada Akasuna. Dengan menggunakan benang _chakra_-nya, ia menggerakkan _kugutsu_ tersebut untuk membuka mata yang sedari tadi tertutup.

Akasuna memekik girang saat melihat _kugutsu_ tersebut bergerak. Ia tertawa kecil seraya menepuk tangannya.

Sasori menyeringai. _Kugutsu_ yang didesain untuk bertabung itu biasanya menakuti anak-anak seusia Akasuna, namun rupanya anak misterius ini sama sekali tidak ketakutan. Sebaliknya, ia terlihat saat menyukainya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasori.

Akasuna mengangguk-angguk, masih tertawa kecil. Ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sasori dengan kedua mata birunya yang cerah. "Um!" serunya seraya bertepuk tangan.

Sasori menunduk membalas tatapan Akasuna seraya tersenyum tipis. "Kau mengingatkanku pada Deidara," ucapnya.

Akasuna berkedip dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Dei-_tousan_?"

Sasori mengangguk, sesaat ia melirik pujaan hatinya yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang yang nyaman, kemudian ia kembali menatap Akasuna yang duduk di pangkuannya. "Secara fisik kau memang mirip denganku. Tapi tingkah lakumu dan matamu benar-benar seperti Deidara."

"Tentu saja. Akasuna 'kan anak Saso-_tousan_ dan Dei-_tousan_," ucap Akasuna dengan bangga.

Senyum Sasori memudar perlahan mendengar apa yang Akasuna katakan. Bukan berarti ia tak menyukai apa yang dikatakan oleh anak itu, hanya saja Sasori tak mengerti mengapa anak itu menanggap dirinya adalah anak kandung dari Sasori dan Deidara. Sasori berniat untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak misterius itu, hanya saja untuk saat ini biarkan Akasuna menganggap mereka sebagai orang tua kandungnya. Karena hal itu akan membuat Deidara bahagia.

"Saat kau besar nanti, aku ingin kau menjadi pengendali _kugutsu_ sepertiku," ujar Sasori seraya meraih _kugutsu_-nya kemudian merakitnya kembali, menunjukkan pada Akasuna bagaimana cara merakit sebuah _kugutsu_. Walau bukan anak kandungnya, sedikit banyak Sasori berharap suatu saat gelar dan julukannya akan dilanjutkan oleh Akasuna.

"Baiklah, _tou-san_!" seru Akasuna bersemangat seraya menatap _kugutsu_ yang kini tengah dirakit oleh Sasori.

"Sebagai anakku, kau juga harus tahu tentang seni yang sesungguhnya," ujar Sasori.

Akasuna mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sasori kembali. "Seni?"

Mengangguk pelan, Sasori berucap, "Seni adalah keindahan abadi yang bisa dinikmati oleh generasi ke generasi selanjutnya. Karya seni yang sesungguhnya tidak akan pernah oleh waktu, tak terkikis oleh zaman."

Bibir Akasuna membulat menggumamkan 'oh' panjang seraya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Keindahan abadi?"

"Ya, keindahan abadi."

Akasuna mengangguk cepat. "Mengerti, _tou-san_!"

"Bagus," puji Sasori seraya menyeringai. Dengan ini, ia telah menyiapkan sebuah senjata untuk menjatuhkan prinsip seni Deidara. Meski mereka sudah menikah, dan Deidara menghargai prinsip seni Sasori, namun rupanya Sasori tak pernah berhenti mencoba untuk menjatuhkan prinsip seni Deidara dan membuat Deidara percaya bahwa seni yang sesungguhnya itu adalah keabadian.

Selama hampir setengah jam mereka terdiam karena terfokus pada apa yang Sasori kerjakan. Akasuna dengan begitu seriusnya memperhatikan bagaimana cara Sasori merakit sebuah _kugutsu_. Semakin lama bersama dengan Akasuna, Sasori semakin menyukai anak itu. Selama ini ia pikir seorang anak kecil itu suka mengganggu pekerjaan orang dewasa dan sangat berisik. Tapi rupanya Akasuna berbeda dengan anak yang Sasori bayangkan.

"_Danna_..."

Gerakan tangan Sasori terhenti saat mendengar Deidara menggumamkan namanya. Sasori dan Akasuna menoleh ke arah ranjang untuk mendapati Deidara tengah mengusap-usap matanya seraya menguap.

"Dei-_tousan_, _ohayou_!" sapa Akasuna dengan riang dari pangkuan Sasori.

Mendengar suara yang menggemaskan tersebut, Deidara segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya, mencerahkan wajah kantuknya.

"_Ohayou_, Akasuna, un!" balasnya tak kalah ceria.

"Un!" Akasuna meniru _trademark_ Deidara diriingi dengan sebuah tawa geli. "Un! Un!" anak itu mengulanginya beberapa kali. Hal ini sukses membuat wajah Deidara memerah karena malu, sedangkan Sasori tertawa pelan dibuatnya.

"Jangan mengikutiku, un!" seru Deidara dengan wajah kian memerah.

"Baik, un!" seru Akasuna, masih diiringi tawa geli yang mendapat balasan berupa tawa pelan dari Sasori.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Bunyi ketukan membuat tiga orang di kamar tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu. Sasori dan Deidara saling bertatapan untuk meminta pendapat satu sama lain tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Sasori mengangguk pelan pada Deidara memberi isyarat bagi Deidara untuk membuka pintu. Bergegas Deidara turun dari ranjang untuk membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Konan?" bisik Deidara saat melihat seorang perempuan berambut biru keunguan pendek sebahu tengah berdiri di depan pintu mereka. "Ada apa, un? Misi baru?"

Konan menggeleng pelan. "Aku datang karena aku mendengar suara anak kecil dari kamar kalian," ujarnya seraya mencoba melirik ke dalam kamar melalui pundak Deidara.

"Oh." Deidara sedikit menggeser posisinya, memberikan sebuah akses bagi Konan untuk melihat ke dalam kamar dengan lebih jelas.

Kedua mata perempuan anggun itu melebar saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah tengah duduk di pangkuan Sasori dengan nyamannya. Secara fisik anak itu benar-benar terlihat seperti Sasori, namun raut menggemaskannya dan mata birunya terlihat seperti Deidara. Kenyataan itu membuat Konan semakin terkejut. "Kalian..." ia tak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan yang berputar di dalam pikirannya.

"Bukan, un. Tidak seperti itu," ujar Deidara seraya menghela napas karena sepertinya ia bisa menebak apa yang bersarang di pikiran Konan. "Kami tak sengaja menemukannya dan memutuskan untuk merawatnya karena ia terlihat begitu mirip dengan Sasori _no Danna_," lanjutnya dengan sedikit berbohong.

Konan mengangguk pelan, kemudian dengan sangat pelan ia berucap, "Aku tidak yakin Pein bisa menerimanya."

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Konan, Sasori menautkan kedua alisnya. "Katakan padanya anak ini tak akan mengganggu misi yang akan kami jalani dan tidak akan memberikan dampak buruk sedikit pun kepada Akatsuki."

Konan sedikit terkesiap dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari seorang pengendali _kugutsu_ yang dikenal begitu berbahaya dan mematikan. Untuk seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dan berhati sedikit es seperti Sasori, melindungi seorang anak kecil yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya merupakan sebuah keajaiban.

"Aku mengerti. Akan kupastikan Pein tidak membahayakan anak ini," ujar Konan seraya masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mendekati anak berambut merah yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. Berjongkok di hadapan Akasuna, Konan bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Akasuna, un!" seru Akasuna bersemangat.

"Un?" tanya Konan heran. Pasalnya selama ini ia hanya mengenal satu orang yang mengatakan 'un'. Rupanya hari ini bertambah satu orang lagi.

"Hey!" seru Deidara tak terima dengan wajah merah padam.

Sasori hanya dapat menyeringai saat melihat wajah Deidara yang memerah.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku," ujar Konan seraya berdiri kemudian menatap Sasori dan Deidara secara bergantian.

Kedua seniman Akatsuki itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Saat Konan melangkah meninggalkan kamar tersebut, ia menoleh ke belakang dan berucap, "Semoga kalian berbahagia dengan keluarga kecil kalian," seraya tersenyum.

Sasori dan Deidara tertegun oleh apa yang diucapkan perempuan anggun tersebut. Mereka menerka-nerka apakah Konan mengetahui hubungan mereka yang selama ini mereka. Tetapi perempuan yang cantik seperti malaikat itu memang memiliki firasat yang tak pernah salah. Jadi wajar saja jika dirinya sudah mengetahui hubungan rahasia dua seniman Akatsuki tersebut.

"_Arigatou_," ujar Deidara pelan tepat sebelum Konan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Menghela napas, Deidara menutup pintu lalu melangkah mendekati Sasori dan Akasuna.

"Sepertinya dia tahu," ujar Sasori.

Deidara hanya mengangguk dan duduk tepat di sebelah Sasori. Disandarkannya kepalanya di pundak Sasori yang kokoh. "Biarlah, un," bisiknya.

Mata birunya kini melirik Akasuna yang tengah menggenggam potongan tangan _kugutsu_ dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Sesaat ia melirik Sasori dan memberi tatapan heran karena tak biasanya Sasori memberi izin pada orang lain untuk menyentuh karya seninya yang berharga. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali menatap Akasuna.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, un?" tanyanya.

Akasuna menoleh ke arahnya seraya tersenyum lebar. "Membuat karya seni, Dei-_tousan_."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Deidara bertanya, "Karya seni? Memangnya kau tahu apa itu seni?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Akasuna dengan bersemangat. "Seni adalah keindahan abadi!"

Jawabannya tersebut berhasil memancing seringaian puas Sasori dan tatapan tak percaya Deidara. Langsung saja Deidara melempar tatapan tajam kepada Sasori. "_Danna_ curang!"

"Curang bagaimana? Aku hanya mengajarinya pelajaran yang benar."

"Benar apanya? Seni yang sesungguhnya itu keindahan yang hanya dapat dinikmati dalam waktu sekejap saja, un. Seni adalah ledakan!" seru Deidara menggebu-gebu.

"Kita sudah sering berdebat tentang ini, Deidara. Jangan paksa aku untuk percaya bahwa seni adalah ledakan, karena itu benar-benar konyol. Seni yang sesungguhnya adalah keindahan abadi."

"Tidak, un! Seni adalah ledakan!"  
"Keabadian."

"Ledakan!"

"_Ne_, _tou-san_..."

Suara Akasuna berhasil menghentikan perdebatan kedua orang tuanya. Sasori dan Deidara kini sama-sama menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Seni adalah..." Akasuna tersenyum lebar. "Ledakan abadi!"

Sasori dan Deidara mematung, saling menatap mata satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya tawa mereka meledak memenuhi ruangan.

.

.

.

Sasori, Deidara, dan Akasuna kini tengah berada di luar markas, tepatnya di padang rumput yang indah dengan rerumputan yang tinggi menggelitik kaki mereka. Sebuah danau di tengah padang rumput tersebut terlihat begitu menyempurnakan pemandangan.

Sasori hanya duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon tua di dekat danau seraya memperhatikan pujaan hatinya dan anaknya yang tengah bermain-main di tepi danau. Mereka berdua terlihat tengah tertawa bersama, bermain kejar-kejaran, dan sesekali bermain dengan air danau. Senyum tipis Sasori benar-benar terukir sempurna di bibirnya melihat anggota keluarganya tertawa gembira.

Keluarga...

Sasori tertegun. Ya, ia telah memiliki sebuah keluarga baru. Keluarga kecil yang sederhana. Sebuah keluarga yang selalu ia dambakan setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Sejujurnya keinginannya tersebut tak lagi begitu ingin ia wujudkan setelah dirinya bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Karena ia tahu, di dalam organisasi segelap Akatsuki, ia tak akan menemukan kehangatan keluarga. Namun rupanya dirinya salah. Kini, meskipun ia masih menjadi anggota Akatsuki, ia berhasil menemukan sebuah keluarga dan merasakan kehangatannya.

"_Danna_!"

"Saso-_tousan_!"

Dua suara berbeda yang sama-sama memanggilnya berhasil membangunkan Sasori dari lamunannya. Memfokuskan pandangannya, ia mendapati Deidara dan Akasuna tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Ayo, _Danna_! Ikut bermain bersama kami!" seru Deidara.

"Iya, _tou-san_!" Akasuna menimpali.

Menggeleng pelan, Sasori menyahuti, "Aku terlalu dewasa untuk bermain permainan kanak-kanak seperti itu."

Sebuah seringaian terukir di bibir manis Deidara. "Terlalu dewasa, atau terlalu tua, _Danna_?"

Bergegas Sasori mengambil sebuah gulungan dari dalam jubahnya lalu membukanya.

_**Pooff**_

Sebuah _kugutsu_ muncul dari kepulan asap yang tebal.

Menggunakan benang chakra, Sasori menggerakkan _kugutsu_ tersebut untuk menerjang Deidara yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya.

"Lari, Akasuna!" seru Deidara seraya berlari menggandeng tangan Akasuna untuk menghindari _kugutsu_ yang terlihat seperti menyerangnya namun pada kenyataannya _kugutsu_ tersebut hanya mengejarnya saja.

Akasuna ikut berlari-lari kecil mengikuti Deidara seraya tertawa senang.

"Tch, mereka berdua itu..." gumam Sasori seraya tersenyum karena ia tak menyangka akhirnya dirinya terpancing untuk mengikuti permainan kanak-kanak yang disindirnya tadi.

Setelah cukup lama bermain kejar-kejaran dengan _kugutsu_ milik Sasori, Sasori kembali menarik _kugutsu_-nya ke dalam gulungan.

"Sekarang Dei-_tousan_ yang mengejar Akasuna," ujar Akasuna seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, un. Bersiaplah," ujar Deidara yang mengambil ancang-ancang. "Satu...Dua...Tiga!"

Akasuna mulai berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya, sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak dalam tawanya saat melihat Deidara yang tengah mengejarnya. Merasa dirinya tak bisa menghindar lebih lama dari Deidara, akhirnya Akasuna berlari ke arah Sasori dan segera memeluk pengendali _kugutsu_ legendaris tersebut untuk meminta perlindungan.

"Curang, un," gumam Deidara seraya menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Akasuna hanya tertawa geli seraya mengusap-usap leher Sasori menggunakan hidung mungilnya. Deidara sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya karena biasanya dirinya lah yang bermanja di pangkuan Sasori. Ah, rupanya ia merasa sedikit cemburu.

Tetapi sepertinya Sasori menyadari perasaan cemburu Deidara, terbukti dari caranya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Deidara. "Kemarilah, dasar kau bocah manja."

"Aku bukan bocah, un," runtuk Deidara seraya meraih tangan Sasori kemudian duduk di sebelah pria berambut merah itu.

Dengan perlahan, Sasori menarik kepala Deidara untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Deidara untuk menunjukkan bahwa perhatiannya kepada Deidara tak berkurang sedikit pun meski Akasuna hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku bahagia memilikinya, _Danna_," ujar Deidara seraya tersenyum.

Sasori mengangguk. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Akasuna. "Aku pun begitu."

Akasuna menggeser posisinya sehingga kini ia berada tepat di tengah-tengah orang tuanya. Tangan kanannya ia lingkarkan di leher Deidara sedangkan tangan kirinya di leher Sasori. Kedua tangan mungilnya mencoba memeluk kedua orang tuanya seerat mungkin.

"Akasuna sayang Saso-_tousan_ dan Dei-_tousan_," ujarnya dengan suara yang menggemaskan namun terdengar begitu tulus.

Diiringi dengan senyum bahagia, Deidara berucap, "Kami juga menyayangimu, Akasuna."

Sasori hanya bisa mengangguk karena ucapan sayangnya sudah diwakili oleh Deidara. Jadi yang Sasori lakukan hanyalah memeluk erat dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Dalam hati, Sasori berjanji ia akan melindungi keluarga kecilnya apapun yang terjadi.


	22. Chapter 22: Tears

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tears~**

**.**

**.**

Berminggu-minggu telah terlewati semenjak hadirnya Akasuna di tengah-tengah kehidupan Sasori dan Deidara. Kebahagiaan yang kedua seniman itu rasakan benar-benar tak ternilai. Setiap mereka menjalankan misi, Akasuna akan ikut serta karena demikianlah perintah dari ketua Akatsuki setelah ia mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Sasori dan Deidara mengangkat seorang anak.

Sebagai seorang ayah, Sasori tak pernah membiarkan anaknya terluka. Karena itu, setiap mereka menjalankan misi, Akasuna akan ia lindungi di dalam Hiruko—duduk manis di pangkuan Sasori. Setelah beberapa misi yang mereka jalani, Akasuna tak pernah terluka sedikit pun.

Akan tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, kegelisahan Sasori dan Deidara yang awalnya tertutupi oleh rasa bahagia, kini kembali menyembul ke permukaan. Perlahan-lahan Akasuna mulai melupakan hal-hal di sekitarnya. Pada awalnya hal ini dianggap wajar oleh Sasori maupun Deidara mengingat usia Akasuna yang tak lebih dari lima tahun. Namun jika menoleh kembali ke belakang, mereka akan menemukan kejanggalan dari cara Akasuna melupakan kedua orang tua kandungnya dan menganggap Sasori dan Deidara sebagai orang tuanya.

Akasuna lupa di mana dirinya berada. Ia lupa benda apa yang sering Sasori tunjukkan padanya. Ia lupa prinsip seninya yang merupakan gabungan dari prinsip seni kedua orang tuanya.

Pagi ini Akasuna bahkan lupa bagaimana cara makan. Jadi, Deidara yang harus menyuapinya.

"Penurunan fungsi otak," ucap Sasori kepada Deidara yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya menatap Akasuna yang tertidur lelap. "Aku pernah mendengar tentang penyakit ini sebelumnya. Penyakit yang menyebabkan daya ingat turun perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya penderita akan melupakan segala hal di hidupnya."

Deidara menatap Sasori dengan dahi berkerut. "Yang benar saja, un? Akasuna masih terlalu muda untuk mengalami hal itu, un."

Sasori duduk di sebelah Deidara. Seraya menatap Akasuna, ia berucap, "Segala hal mungkin terjadi, Deidara. Walau penyakit ini jarang sekali menyerang anak-anak, tetapi melihat kenyataan di hadapan kita, apa kita akan menyanggahnya?"

Deidara terlihat ingin membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara, namun Sasori mencegahnya. "Penyakit ini bisa disebabkan oleh faktor genetik." Ucapan Sasori sukses membuat Deidara bungkam dan segala pembelaan di dalam kepala Deidara runtuh sudah.

Mengigit bibir bawahnya, Deidara menggeleng pelan. Ia tak percaya bahwa anaknya menderita sebuah penyakit mematikan yang menurunkan fungsi otak secara drastis. Akasuna masih terlalu muda untuk mengalami penyakit yang dapat merenggut nyawanya.

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa ia melupakan orang tua kandungnya dan menganggap kita berdua sebagai orang tuanya?" tanya Deidara sendu.

Sasori hanya mengangguk. Setelah sekian lama ia menerka-nerka jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka tersebut, akhirnya kini ia menemukan sebuah jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

"Apa kita bisa menyembuhkannya, un?" bisik Deidara seraya menatap Sasori dengan tatapan memohon yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada Sasori jika ia meminta sesuatu dari sang pengendali _kugutsu_.

Sasori terdiam sesaat. Sebagai seorang yang ahli dalam membuat racun, tak dapat dipungkiri Sasori mengerti sedikit banyak tentang pengobatan karena setiap racun yang ia buat harus memiliki sebuah penawar racun.

"Mungkin ada. Aku belum tahu," sahut Sasori tanpa menatap Deidara karena tak ingin melihat raut kecewa pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Deidara tak mengatakan apa-apa karena ia tahu Sasori pasti akan mencoba menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan anak mereka. Tetapi kenyataan itu tak membuat Deidara merasa lebih tenang. Penyakit yang jarang mendapat perhatian dari ninja medis dunia shinobi ini jelas saja tidak bisa diatasi dengan _ninjutsu_ medis yang kebanyakan digunakan hanya untuk menyembuhkan luka fisik akibat pertarungan.

Tanpa sadar—seolah digerakkan oleh hatinya—Deidara merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi Akasuna yang masih tertidur lelap.

Rupanya sentuhan ringan di dahi Akasuna telah menarik pria kecil itu dari alam tidurnya. Perlahan kedua mata kecilnya terbuka dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Ditatapnya langit-langit ruangan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, Akasuna, un," ujar Deidara seraya tersenyum.

Akasuna menoleh ke arah Deidara, memberikan tatapan bingung kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Akasuna?" tanyanya.

Sasori dan Deidara terdiam karena terkejut. Pikiran mereka mulai menerka-nerka kemungkinan terburuk dari pertanyaan Akasuna tersebut.

"Y-ya, un. Itu namamu. Kau ingat 'kan?" tanya Deidara ragu.

Akasuna berkedip beberapa kali dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tengah berusaha keras untuk mengingat. Setelah cukup lama ia terdiam—membuat jantung Sasori dan Deidara berdetak cepat—akhirnya Akasuna menggelengkan kepalanya.

Raut kecewa dan sedih tergambar jelas di wajah Deidara. "Aka—"

Ucapan Deidara terpotong ketika Sasori menepuk pundaknya pelan. Menoleh ke arah Sasori, didapatinya Sasori yang tengah menggelengkan kepala.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu," sahut Sasori seraya mengusap-usap rambut merah Akasuna.

Akasuna mengangguk pelan. Setelah menatap Deidara sesaat dengan tatapan bersalah, anak itu kembali menutup matanya dengan erat—seolah memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur kembali. Walau Akasuna masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti, tapi ia bisa merasakan sakit di dalam dirinya saat melihat tatapan sedih Deidara.

"_Danna_," panggil Deidara pelan.

Sasori menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya kemudian membelai rambut panjang Deidara. "Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasori untuk menyakinkan Deidara sekaligus dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Dei-_tousan_?"

Deidara yang tengah duduk bersandar di kaki ranjang—sibuk membuat bahan peledak dengan tanah liatnya—seketika menoleh saat mendengar suara Akasuna yang memanggilnya. Dengan mata birunya, Deidara mendapati Akasuna tengah merangkak ke arahnya. Deidara tak dapat mencegah sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya saat ia mengetahui Akasuna masih mengingatnya.

"Apa yang sedang _Tou-san_ lakukan?" bisiknya.

"Hanya sedang membuat karya seni, un," sahut Deidara seraya tersenyum.

Akasuna sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Seni?"

Tersenyum kecut, Deidara menyahuti, "Ya, un. Seni yang kau anggap ledakan abadi."

Akasuna hanya mengedipkan matanya tak mengerti. Hal ini membuat Deidara menghela napas putus asa. Akasuna yang setiap harinya mengatakan seni adalah ledakan abadi dengan menggebu-gebu, kini sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua tak bicara sama sekali, membiarkan kamar tersebut hening. Deidara kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sedangkan Akasuna memandang seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan mata birunya.

"Saso-_tousan_ di mana?" tanya Akasuna pada akhirnya.

Deidara kembali bernapas lega, karena walau Akasuna sudah melupakan namanya sendiri tetapi ia masih mengingat kedua orang tua angkatnya. "Saso-_tousan_ sedang pergi keluar. Tidak akan lama," sahut Deidara.

Akasuna mengangguk pelan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya menatap jemari kecilnya.

"Ne, Dei-_tousan_..." gumamnya.

Deidara kembali menoleh ke arah pria kecil itu. "Ya?"

"Apa yang salah denganku, un? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain kalian berdua," adu Akasuna yang perlahan mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Kedua mata Deidara melebar setelah mendengar apa yang Akasuna katakan. Anak itu ternyata menyadari sesuatu yang salah tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Hal ini tak Deidara sangka sama sekali sebelumnya. Segera saja Deidara naik ke ranjang untuk memeluk Akasuna yang tengah menangis terisak. Mendengar tangisan Akasuna yang begitu pedih membuat jantung Deidara terasa tercabik-cabik. Sekuat tenaga dirinya menahan agar air matanya tak turut jatuh.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, un," bisik Deidara lirih. "Kalau pun ada, Saso-_tousan_ pasti akan memperbaikinya."

Akasuna hanya mengangguk seraya membenamkan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata di dada Deidara.

Yang bisa Deidara lakukan hanyalah memejamkan matanya mendengarkan tangis anaknya dan memeluknya lebih erat.

.

.

Sasori kini tengah melangkah ke markas seraya membawa beberapa batang tanaman kecil di tangannya. Tanaman-tanaman yang ia cari di puncak gunung di dekat markas itu akan ia jadikan sebuah ramuan yang menurutnya bisa ia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Akasuna. Menunduk menatap tanaman di tangannya, Sasori menautkan alisnya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tak yakin tanaman yang dipetiknya dengan susah payah itu bisa ia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan Akasuna, namun tak ada salahnya mencoba, pikirnya.

Dengan kekuatan cincin di ibu jari tangan kirinya, Sasori menggeser bongkahan batu besar yang menutupi pintu markas. Setelah batu bergeser, Sasori masuk perlahan ke dalam markas.

"_DANNA_!"

Sasori terkesiap saat Deidara berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajah pemuda manis itu menunjukkan raut panik. Menyadari sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi, Sasori segera menghampiri Deidara.

Belum sempat Sasori bertanya apa yang terjadi, Deidara berseru, "Akasuna, un!"

"Ada apa dengan Akasuna?"

Deidara hanya menggeleng kemudian berlari kembali ke dalam kamar mereka, mengisyaratkan Sasori untuk segera menyusulnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasori segera berlari menyusul Deidara menuju kamar mereka. Setibanya ia di kamar, didapatinya Deidara tengah berdiri di tepi ranjang seraya menatap Akasuna dengan tatapan cemas. Saat itulah Sasori sadar Akasuna tengah terkulai lemas di atas ranjang.

Menjatuhkan semua tanaman di tangannya ke lantai, Sasori segera menghampiri Akasuna.

"Badannya panas sekali, _Danna_," adu Deidara.

Memperhatikan wajah Akasuna yang memerah dan mendengar aduan dari Deidara, Sasori mengambil kesimpulan. "Dia mengalami demam tinggi."

"Apa ini hanya demam biasa, un? Atau demam ini berhubungan dengan penyakitnya?" tanya Deidara harap-harap cemas.

Sasori menatap Deidara sesaat kemudian kembali fokus menatap Akasuna yang mulutnya sedikit terbuka untuk membantunya bernapas. Dahi anak itu berkerut dan alisnya tertaut menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah menahan rasa sakit. "Aku akan memeriksanya. Deidara, ambilkan sebaskom air hangat dan kain bersih."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Deidara bergegas meninggalkan ruangan untuk mengambil apa yang diminta oleh Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori kini duduk di tepi ranjang, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk dapat memeriksa Akasuna dengan baik.

Ditempelkannya telinga di dada kecil Akasuna yang naik turun secara tak teratur. Sasori dapat mendengar jantung Akasuna berdetak dengan tempo di atas rata-rata. Napasnya putus-putus, dan sebuah erangan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Menegakkan tubuhnya, Sasori membuka kelopak mata Akasuna secara bergantian untuk dapat memeriksa bola mata dan iris pria kecil itu.

"Ini bukan demam biasa," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Deidara kembali ke dalam kamar dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat dengan asap tipis mengepul di atasnya dan selembar kain bersih yang masih kering. Segera saja ia menyerahkannya kepada Sasori yang lebih berpengalaman dalam hal medis.

Sasori memasukkan kain bersih tadi ke dalam sebaskom air hangat kemudian mengeluarkannya dan meremasnya hingga tak ada air yang menetes. Setelahnya ia melipat kain tersebut dan menempelkannya di dahi kecil Akasuna.

"Bagaimana, _Danna_?" tanya Deidara dengan napas terengah.

"Setelah ini aku akan melakukan tes darah untuk memastikan apakah ada yang salah dengan darahnya," ujar Sasori seraya bangkit berdiri. "Semoga demam ini tidak berhubungan dengan penyakitnya yang mematikan."

Selama Sasori memeriksa keadaan Akasuna, melakukan berbagai jenis tes untuk mengetahui apa penyebab demam yang tengah diderita Akasuna, Deidara selalu berada di sisi Akasuna. Tak pernah sekali pun ia beranjak dari sisi anaknya. Digenggamnya erat tangan kanan Akasuna—pria kecil yang tengah merintih kesakitan. Rintihan yang membuat Deidara ingin meneteskan air matanya.

Sasori sepertinya kini telah selesai melakukan segala pemeriksaan dan sudah mendapatkan kesimpulan. Namun ia tak segera memberitahukan kesimpulannya kepada Deidara. Kini dirinya tengah berdiri di dekat ranjang dan menatap Akasuna dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, un?" tanya Deidara cemas.

Mengepalkan kedua tanganya, Sasori menjawab, "Seseorang telah memasang sebuah segel di dalam otak Akasuna yang membuat fungsi otaknya menurun dan perlahan-lahan lumpuh." Gigi Sasori gemeretak menahan amarah, menahan diri untuk tidak memukul dinding markas saat itu juga. "Ini adalah sebuah penyakit buatan."

Mata Deidara melebar mendengar sebuah pernyataan yang sama sekali tak ia duga sebelumnya. Bibir Deidara bergerak-gerak menandakan dirinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak sepatah kata pun terucap karena ia masih begitu terkejut.

"Dan segel itu hanya bisa dilepas oleh pemiliknya." Sasori menambahkan pernyataan yang sukses membuat Deidara bungkam.

"Tidak mungkin..." bisik Deidara lirih. Ditatapnya wajah Akasuna yang menunjukkan raut kesakitan meski pun dirinya tengah tertidur. "Menyakiti seorang anak yang tak berdosa sepertinya..."

"Mungkin pelakunya adalah musuh dari orang tua kandung anak ini," ujar Sasori dengan sorot mata yang dingin. "Beginilah dunia shinobi, tak pernah segan menyakiti yang lemah."

Deidara membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Akasuna dengan posisi menghadap anak yang masih tertidur itu. Digunakan jemari tangan kanannya untuk mengelus helaian merah pendek milik Akasuna. "Aku memang seorang pembunuh yang tak pilih kasih,un. Tapi seumur hidup, aku tak pernah membunuh seorang anak tak berdosa seperti ini," bisik Deidara, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sasori hanya mampu terdiam dengan tangan mengepal. Jika saja ia tahu siapa yang telah memasang sebuah segel yang dapat merenggut nyawa anaknya, Sasori bersumpah ia akan membunuh si pelaku setelah memaksanya untuk melepaskan segel dari otak Akasuna.

"Kau harus tetap hidup."

Bisikan lirih Deidara berhasil mencabik-cabik jantung Sasori, ditambah lagi dengan tatapan sedih yang Deidara tunjukkan. Sasori tak pernah mampu menatap mata Deidara saat mata pemuda itu diselimuti kabut kesedihan. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Deidara jika nyawa Akasuna tak berhasil mereka selamatkan. Karena sepertinya, memang tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan anak tak berdosa itu.

"Deidara, kau perlu beristirahat. Biar aku yang menjaganya," ujar Sasori saat ia menyadari gurat-gurat lelah di wajah Deidara.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin menjaganya, un," bisiknya seraya memeluk Akasuna namun tak terlalu erat karena tak ingin mengganggu pernapasan anak itu.

Sasori hanya terdiam.

Tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, Deidara yang sebelumnya mengatakan ia akan menjaga Akasuna, kini tengah tertidur tepat di sebelah Akasuna. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasori saat melihat pasangannya yang tertidur karena kelelahan.

_Rupanya Deidara bisa menjadi begitu penyayang_, bisik Sasori dalam hati seraya menyelimuti tubuh Deidara dan Akasuna dengan sebuah selimut tipis.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu, keadaan Akasuna sama sekali belum membaik. Panas di tubuhnya tak pernah turun. Yang lebih membuat Sasori dan Deidara semakin khawatir adalah Akasuna sama sekali tidak membuka matanya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Karena itu Sasori terpaksa menyuntikkan sebuah cairan berisi sari-sari makanan dan vitamin ke dalam tubuh Akasuna agar anak itu tetap bertahan hidup.

Karena begitu cemas akan keadaan Akasuna, Deidara bahkan tak memperhatikan keadaannya sendiri. Tidur larut malam dan bangun sebelum matahari terbit, makan hanya satu kali sehari, dan tidak mendapat waktu istirahat yang cukup membuat kondisi tubuh Deidara menurun. Berkali-kali Sasori mengingatkannya untuk menjaga kesehatannya, tetapi rupanya pemuda keras kepala itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Sasori. Yang Deidara inginkan hanyalah dirinya berada di sisi Akasuna ketika anak itu membuka matanya nanti.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini," ucap Sasori seraya menyelipkan anak rambut Deidara ke belakang telinga pemuda itu agar ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Deidara yang semakin hari terlihat semakin pucat. "Aku tidak bisa mengurusi dua orang sakit sekaligus, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak akan jatuh sakit, un. Aku janji," ujar Deidara seraya menghela napas.

"Hm," gumam Sasori singkat kemudian ia menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya untuk mengangkat dagu Deidara sehingga dirinya bisa memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Deidara.

"_Tou-san_..."

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna membulat mendengar suara serak dan lemah yang memanggil mereka. Segera saja mereka menoleh ke arah tempat Akasuna tidur dan mendapati anak itu tengah menatap mereka dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Deidara segera mendekati Akasuna. Tindakannya ini diikuti oleh Sasori yang kini menatap Akasuna dengan cemas namun penuh harap.

Akasuna mengangkat kedua tangan kecilnya untuk menggapai kedua orang tuanya. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan Akasuna, Sasori dan Deidara segera menggenggam tangan mungil anak mereka.

"A...ri...ga-tou..." bisik Akasuna terbata seraya menatap Sasori dan Deidara dengan mata yang tertutupi oleh air mata. Perlahan air mata itu jatuh menuruni garis matanya dan berujung di bantal putih tempat kepala kecilnya bersandar.

Hanya dengan mendengar Akasuna yang mengucapkan terima kasih seraya meneteskan air mata, Deidara tak mampu menahan air yang terbendung di pelupuk matanya. Ia biarkan tetes demi tetes air jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Aku...sa-ngat..." ucap Akasuna terbata-bata dengan napas yang terputus-putus. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan kedua orang tuanya seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. "menyayangi...Saso-_tousan_...dan...Dei-_tousan_."

Dan perlahan kedua matanya kembali tertutup.

Sasori dan Deidara diam tak bergerak menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Akasuna selanjutnya, atau lebih tepatnya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tetapi saat menyadari Akasuna tak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan dadanya yang sedari tadi naik turun secara tidak teratur kini benar-benar berhenti bergerak.

"...Akasuna...un?" bisik Deidara seraya mendekati anak itu kemudian menempelkan telinga kanannya di dada kiri Akasuna.

Kedua matanya melebar saat tak menemukan bunyi detak jantung dari rongga dada Akasuna.

"T-tidak mungkin..." gumamnya seraya mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Akasuna. Dengan mata melebar, Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Saat itulah sebuah belati terasa seolah menusuk jantung Sasori. Dari reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Deidara, Sasori tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

Anak mereka sudah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Kenyataan ini benar-benar membuat mereka berdua terpukul bukan main. Seorang anak yang sudah mereka anggap anak kandung mereka sendiri dan mereka sayangi dengan sepenuh hati, kini terbaring tak bernyawa di atas ranjang yang biasanya menjadi tempat bermainnya.

"Tidak un! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Tangis Deidara pecah saat itu juga. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Akasuna yang tak bernyawa lagi seraya menangis terisak. Berkali-kali ia meneriakkan nama anaknya berharap sang anak akan mendengarnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali kepadanya.

"Akasuna! Buka matamu, un!" serunya disela isak tangisnya.

Sasori hanya mampu berdiri terdiam, mata melebar tak percaya atas kenyataan yang dihadapkan padanya. Di depan matanya kini ia melihat sosok yang sangat dicintainya tengah menangisi kepergian seorang anak yang juga sangat dicintainya. Belati tak kasat mata benar-benar terasa menusuk jantung Sasori beberapa kali kemudian mencabiknya hingga tak berbentuk.

Ia kehilangan anggota keluarganya, lagi.

Rasa sakit yang berkumpul di dalam jantungnya ingin sekali ia luapkan. Manusia pada umumnya akan meluapkan rasa sakit yang tak terbendung itu dengan air mata. Namun Sasori, ia sama sekali tak mampu meluapkan rasa sakitnya. Tak seperti Deidara yang meluapkan rasa sakitnya dengan air mata dan isak tangis, Sasori sama sekali tak mampu meluapkannya.

Begitu pedih rasanya membiarkan rasa sakit itu tetap bersemayam di dalam dirinya.

Kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Sasori sudah pernah mengalami rasa sakitnya dua puluhan tahun yang lalu. Ia beruntung karena luka akibat masa lalunya yang kelam bisa disembuhkan secara perlahan-lahan oleh kehadiran Deidara.

Tetapi kini luka tersebut kembali terbuka, menganga di rongga dadanya.

Sasori benar-benar ingin menangis.

Namun sayang, air mata tak kunjung menetes.


	23. Chapter 23: Together

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**~Together~**

**.**

**.**

"Deidara."

Sang pemilik nama sama sekali tak merespon, matanya masih menatap dinding ruangan yang terbuat dari bebatuan dengan tatapan kosong. Kantung mata yang tebal terlihat jelas di bawah garis matanya yang sembab. Wajahnya yang biasanya berseri, kini terlihat begitu pucat. Indera pendengarannya mengabaikan suara apapun di sekelilingnya. Bahkan dirinya tak mendengar namanya telah dipanggil beberapa kali oleh sang _Danna_.

Ia pun tak menyadari jemari yang tangguh tengah membelai rambut pirangnya dengan lembut.

Sasori hanya mampu menatap pasangannya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan. Dua rasa itu bercampur menjadi satu karena dirinya tak mampu menghibur Deidara yang tengah terluka. Kematian Akasuna benar-benar menghantam jiwa mereka berdua, tetapi Sasori tak ingin larut dalam kesedihan karena ia masih memiliki Deidara yang menurutnya lebih dari cukup untuk menemaninya. Kalaupun dunia ini hancur, saat di mana seluruh manusia tewas dalam sekejap hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Deidara saja, Sasori tak akan keberatan.

Deidara adalah dunianya. Dan kini, melihat Deidara terpuruk dan tenggelam oleh kesedihannya, Sasori merasa ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan senyum di wajah Deidara.

Setelah Akasuna menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, Deidara tak henti-hentinya menangis terisak dan berteriak. Kemudian setelah mereka berdua memakamkan Akasuna—di tempat yang tak jauh dari markas—Deidara menjadi begitu pendiam dan sulit sekali untuk diajak bicara.

Sasori menarik tangannya dari helaian rambut pirang keemasan milik Deidara.

"Apa diriku tidak cukup?" tanya Sasori pada akhirnya setelah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk mendapat perhatian dari Deidara. Bukan bermaksud untuk memperburuk suasana, hanya saja Sasori sudah merasa dirinya tidak sanggup menyikapi Deidara yang seperti ini.

Pertanyaan Sasori rupanya berhasil ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Deidara. Perlahan, Deidara menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Sasori yang tengah duduk memunggunginya.

"Apa maksud _Danna_?" bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Sasori berucap, "Aku tahu kau menyayangi Akasuna. Aku juga menyayanginya. Tapi sekarang ia sudah pergi, mengembalikan kita ke keadaan semula di mana hanya terdapat kita berdua."

Mata Deidara kini tak lagi kosong seperti sebelumnya. Yang terlihat di matanya saat ini adalah rasa bersalah. Ia tak menyadari sikapnya ternyata telah menyakiti perasaan Sasori—pria yang tak pernah ingin ia sakiti.

"Bukan seperti itu, un. Aku hanya..." Deidara tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menunduk.

Sasori memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali. Ia berbalik untuk dapat menatap Deidara yang masih terbaring di ranjang.

"Dunia ini memang kejam, Deidara. Tak ada satu pun manusia di bumi ini yang tak pernah merasakan penderitaan. Terlebih lagi di dunia yang menggunakan perang sebagai sarana untuk memperoleh kekuasaan mutlak ini. Sebagai seorang shinobi, kau tentu tahu hal ini," papar Sasori.

Perlahan Deidara merangkak mendekati Sasori kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria berambut merah tersebut.

"Apakah ratusan tahun lagi dunia masih tetap seperti ini, un?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk dapat mengusap-usap puncak kepala Deidara. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin saja dunia di masa depan tidak seperti dunia kita kini. Mungkin membaik, mungkin juga memburuk."

Untuk sesaat, Deidara hanya terdiam. Matanya kini menatap cincin Akatsuki yang tersemat di telunjuk tangan kanannya. Cincin yang sebelumnya hanya sebuah tanda bahwa dirinya merupakan bagian dari Akatsuki itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah cincin yang sangat berarti. "Apa _Danna_ akan hidup sampai masa depan itu datang, un?" tanya Deidara tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari cincin di telunjuknya.

Sasori berhenti bergerak. Tatapan matanya melembut setelah mendengar pertanyaan Deidara. Jika dirinya menoleh ke belakang, ia akan melihat dirinya sendiri yang begitu bersikeras untuk hidup abadi hingga dunia ini hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Tetapi kini keinginannya tersebut tak sekuat dulu.

"Menyaksikan masa depan tanpamu?" tanya Sasori setelah cukup lama ia terdiam.

Tersenyum tipis, Deidara berucap, "Saat aku kecil, tetua Iwagakure pernah mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang telah meninggal akan bereinkarnasi kembali di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, un. Mau tidak mau aku percaya pada reinkarnasi yang dimaksud olehnya. Jadi, jika reinkarnasi memang benar-benar ada, maka aku akan lahir kembali dan menemukan _Danna_ yang telah menungguku di masa depan."

"Lalu semuanya akan terulang? Kau meninggalkanku, setelah itu aku harus menunggu hingga kau dilahirkan kembali, lalu tak lama kemudian kau meninggalkanku lagi, begitu hm? Kau terdengar egois, Deidara."

Deidara menarik kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersandar dengan nyaman di pundak Sasori, kedua alisnya tertaut oleh kalimat terakhir yang Sasori ucapkan. Tetapi saat dirinya menangkap rasa takut kehilangan yang terbayang di mata Sasori, amarah yang hampir meledak kini lenyap tak bersisa.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kini naik ke pangkuan Sasori dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasori. Untuk sesaat yang Deidara lakukan hanyalah menatap kedua bola mata Sasori, lalu perlahan ia mengecup pipi kiri Sasori sebelum akhirnya bibirnya bergeser untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Sasori.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian, _Danna_," ucap Deidara seraya meraih tangan kanan Sasori kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, un."

Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Dan tentang pertanyaan _Danna_ tadi..." Deidara tersenyum lebar sebelum melanjutnya kalimatnya, "Bagiku, kehadiran _Danna_ di sisiku sudah lebih dari cukup. Selama kita bersama, rintangan sesulit apapun pasti bisa kita lewati. Benar kan, _Danna_?" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca. Bayang-bayang akan perjalanan panjang mereka terlintas di benaknya.

"Kau benar," bisik Sasori sebelum mengecup dahi Deidara.

_Aku pun ingin selalu bersamamu, Deidara_, batin Sasori yang kini mendekap Deidara dengan erat. _Tapi hanya terdapat dua cara untuk bisa mewujudkan keinginan itu. Hidup abadi bersamaku, atau membiarkanku melepaskan keabadian yang kumiliki sehingga kita bisa meninggalkan dunia ini bersama-sama. Aku tidak keberatan, selama aku bisa tetap bersamamu._

_Deidara, pilihan mana yang akan kau ambil?_


	24. Chapter 24: Support

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**Support~**

**.**

**.**

Dalam sebuah hubungan, dukungan untuk pasangan adalah sebuah hal yang penting. Saling mendukung satu sama lain sudah menjadi sebuah kewajiban bagi Sasori dan Deidara dalam keadaan apapun. Sebelum menjalankan misi, mereka berdua tak pernah lupa untuk menyemangati sang partner dengan cara mereka masing-masing, bisa dengan kata-kata, kalimat yang memotivasi, atau hanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Beberapa hari terakhir, hal yang paling diperlukan oleh mereka berdua adalah dukungan dari yang terkasih. Kejadian buruk yang menimpa mereka—meninggalnya Akasuna—telah menjadi sebuah cobaan yang harus mereka lewati walau menorehkan luka di hati masing-masing. Namun dengan kasih dan dukungan yang mereka berikan kepada satu sama lain, semuanya dapat berlalu.

Kini, sudah saatnya mereka melanjutkan hidup mereka sebagai anggota Akatsuki yang siap menerima semua misi yang diberikan oleh sang ketua. Mengingat bahwa Akatsuki telah melangkah semakin dekat dengan tujuan utama mereka, misi yang diberikan kepada seluruh anggotanya pun berkaitan erat dengan upaya pencapaian keberhasilan misi utama—menangkap semua _bijuu_ secepat mungkin.

"Menurut _Danna_, apa yang akan terjadi pada misi kali ini, un?" tanya Deidata yang sibuk mengemas seluruh tanah liat yang dimilikinya ke dalam tas pinggang yang ia miliki.

"Yang akan terjadi hanyalah kita mendapatkan Ichibi lalu membawanya ke markas."

Sasori yang tengah memasukkan seratus _kugutsu_-nya ke dalam sebuah gulungan sama sekali tak menoleh saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Deidara tersebut.

Mendengus, Deidara meletakkan tas pinggangnya ke lantai. "Ini bukan tentang Ichibi, un. Ini tentang _Danna_. Maksudku, _Danna _akan kembali ke tempat yang... menyimpan banyak kenangan."

Rupanya kalimat Deidara berhasil menarik perhatian Sasori, terbukti dari cara Sasori mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Deidara. "Kau khawatir padaku?"

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab, un."

Sasori tertawa pelan untuk sesaat, namun beberapa detik berikutnya tawanya lenyap, raut wajahnya berubah datar, dan matanya kembali menatap gulungan di pangkuannya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan dariku, Deidara. Kau seharusnya khawatir pada dirimu sendiri karena kali ini kau akan menangkap seekor _bijuu _seorang diri," ucapnya datar.

Mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli, Deidara berucap, "Menangkap seekor _Bijuu _bukanlah masalah buatku, selama _Danna _berada di sana untuk menyaksikannya."

"Deidara, aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu untuk mendukungmu," ujar Sasori seraya melempar sebuah senyum hangat kepada sang partner.

Menangkap senyum hangat di wajah tampan pria yang sangat ia cintai, secara refleks Deidara ikut tersenyum. Kemudian mereka kembali sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan yang akan mereka bawa pada misi besok yaitu mengendap ke Sunagakure untuk menangkap _Bijuu _berekor satu dengan _Jinchuuriki_ bernama Sabaku no Gaara.

Dengan bersikap sebagai Deidara yang biasanya, pemuda itu berhasil menutupi sebuah rasa cemas yang mengganjal hatinya. Entah mengapa, setelah mendengar sang ketua memberikan mereka sebuah misi untuk menangkap Gaara sang Kazekage Sunagakure, rasa cemas dan takut merasuki dirinya begitu saja. Deidara tak mengerti dengan rasa yang sering orang-orang sebut dengan firasat itu.

"_Ne_, _Danna_," panggil Deidara setelah cukup lama membiarkan keheningan menggelut mereka berdua.

"Hm?"

Deidara melirik Sasori yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan beberapa gulungan untuk di bawa pada misi esok hari.

"Maukah _Danna _menemaniku saat aku tertidur nanti, un?"

Pertanyaan dan nada yang Deidara gunakan kontan membuat Sasori menoleh, mendapati Deidara yang tengah menunduk menatap tangannya sendiri. Mencium sesuatu yang tak beres, Sasori memindahkan seluruh gulungan di pangkuannya ke lantai kemudian dengan perlahan ia mendekati Deidara yang masih terduduk di lantai.

_Apa kau membaca pikiranku?_ Batin Sasori seraya menatap partner-nya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dimengerti oleh siapa pun kecuali Deidara.

"Tentu," sahutnya seraya menggendong Deidara _bridal style_—membuat Deidara hampir memekik karena terkejut.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sasori membaringkan Deidara di ranjang kemudian berbaring di sebelah Deidara. Dipeluknya tubuh ramping Deidara dengan erat kemudian menarik kepala Deidara ke dadanya.

"_Danna_?"

"Hm?"

Deidara tak mengerti mengapa kini matanya berkaca di saat ia tak merasa sedih atau pun terharu. Air menggenang di pelupuk matanya tanpa sebab yang pasti. Deidara hanya mampu menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan Deidara menutup matanya, dan—di dalam pelukan Sasori yang hangat—ia berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, un."

Tak biasanya Deidara mengatakan kalimat yang mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti ini. Deidara tak pernah membiarkan dirinya dibaca dengan mudah oleh orang lain karena itu ia jarang mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kalimat; biasanya ia menunjukkannya dengan tindakan atau tatapan mata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Deidara."

Dan Sasori pun tak biasa mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Sama seperti Deidara, tanpa kalimat cinta pun ia yakin Deidara sudah mengetahui betapa Sasori sangat mencintainya.

Tapi biarlah malam ini mereka menyampaikan perasaan mereka secara gamblang.

Ketika Sasori yakin Deidara telah tertidur, ia mengecup kening Deidara dengan penuh perasaan, kemudian berkata,

"Maafkan aku. Tetapi apa pun yang terjadi, ingatlah, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, memperhatikanmu, menjagamu, mendukungmu, dan mencintaimu."


	25. Chapter 25: Waiting

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified.**

**.**

**.**

**~Waiting~**

**.**

**.**

Misi telah berjalan dengan baik, incaran mereka kini sudah tak berdaya di genggaman mereka. Sabaku no Gaara telah tertangkap oleh Deidara yang hampir semalaman bertarung satu lawan satu dengan dirinya. Karena menghabiskan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa untuk menyelamatkan desa dari ledakan besar milik Deidara, Gaara akhirnya kehilangan kekuatannya dan kini berada di tangan dua orang anggota Akatsuki yang menculiknya.

Meski berkali-kali Deidara mengatakan menangkap seorang _Jinchuuriki _bukanlah hal yang sulit, namun rupanya tak demikian karena dirinya harus merelakan salah satu bagian tubuhnya menjadi bayaran atas keberhasilannya menangkap Gaara, yaitu tangan kirinya. Masalah yang menurut Deidara sepele ini sepertinya dianggap begitu serius oleh sang partner yang begitu terkejut saat melihat Deidara datang padanya membawa Gaara dengan lengan kiri yang terputus.

"Kau ceroboh sekali, Deidara."

Kalimat tersebut sudah Sasori ucapkan berulang kali saat ia memarahi Deidara atas kecerobohan pemuda itu. Deidara membela diri dengan mengatakan merelakan tangan kirinya merupakan satu-satunya cara untuk bisa mengalahkan sang Kazekage. Bagai bumerang, pembelaan Deidara justru menjadi sebuah senjata baginya ketika Sasori bertanya, "Satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Kazekage, hm? Bukankah itu berarti menangkap Kazekage bukanlah perkara mudah bagimu, Deidara?"

Jika pada hari biasa, Deidara tidak pernah mau mengalah dengan cara berdebat dan terus mempertahankan pendapatnya hingga ia menang, kini tidak demikian. Deidara hanya menggumamkan "terserah" dengan nada marah kemudian kembali ke markas dengan meninggalkan Sasori di belakang. Mungkin karena kelelahan dan menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya akibat luka pertarungan, Deidara tak ingin menghabiskan sisa tenaganya untuk berdebat dengan Sasori.

Mereka berdua kini kembali ke markas dalam keadaan hening. Deidara berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang di depan Sasori—namun cukup cepat untuk meninggalkan Sasori yang berada di dalam tubuh Hiruko—sedangkan Sasori berjalan di belakang tanpa melepaskannya matanya dari punggung Deidara. Di atas mereka terlihat seekor burung tanah liat besar terbang dan membawa tubuh Gaara di bagian ekor.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Kalimat Sasori yang diucapkan dengan volume cukup besar tersebut rupanya berhasil menghentikan langkah Deidara. Pemuda yang rambut pirang panjangnya menari di terpa angin kini berbalik untuk memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam tepat ke mata Hiruko.

"Hari ini _Danna_ bukan _Danna_ yang biasanya," ucapnya dingin sebelum berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Tiga hari tiga malam telah berlalu, Sasori dan Deidara masih sama sekali belum berinteraksi setelah kejadian di padang pasir hari itu. Penyegelan _Bijuu_ sudah selesai, seluruh anggota Akatsuki—yang berupa hologram—telah membubarkan diri, dan Kazekage Sunagakure sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah. Deidara yang semula berencana untuk beristirahat setelah penyegelan _Bijuu_ selesai, kini harus memendam keinginannya karena ketua Akatsuki baru saja memerintahnya dirinya bersama sang partner untuk menghadapi pasukan yang telah dikirim untuk menyelamatkan Gaara.

Kini, dua seniman Akatsuki itu digelut oleh keheningan yang sebenarnya membuat mereka tak nyaman. Sasori yang semula berkeinginan untuk membiarkan konflik antara dirinya dengan Deidara mencair dengan sendirinya, kini merasa keinginannya tersebut tak akan tercapai setelah ia mengetahui bahwa salah satu dari pasukan yang dikirim untuk menyelamatkan Gaara adalah neneknya sendiri—Chiyo.

"Deidara?"

Suara berat Hiruko memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi merajai. _Hitokugutsu_ bertubuh pendek tersebut menoleh ke arah Deidara yang duduk dengan santai di atas tubuh Gaara.

Deidara tak menyahuti, sepertinya dirinya masih kesal dan marah pada Sasori yang hari ini tak bersikap seperti Sasori yang Deidara kenal selama ini. Semula sikap Sasori saat memarahi Deidara karena kecerobohan Deidara masih bisa ditoleransi, tetapi saat Sasori mengatakan Deidara tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, saat itu juga Deidara merasa Sasori begitu berbeda hari ini.

"Maafkan aku."

Deidara tersentak dan segera menarik diri dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Sasori—bukan Hiruko. Menolehkan kepala ke kiri, didapatinya sang partner melangkah keluar dari Hiruko yang terbuka. Deidara hanya memperhatikan Sasori saat pria berambut merah itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Sasori kini berdiri di hadapan Deidara, menunduk menatap Deidara yang tengah duduk di atas tubuh Gaara dengan sepasang mata cokelat yang memancarkan kehangatan. Merasa Sasori tidak akan mulai bicara jika Deidara masih duduk seperti itu, akhirnya Deidara memutuskan untuk berdiri agar ia dapat menyetarakan tingginya dengan Sasori.

Tanpa terduga sama sekali, Sasori menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya, mendekap Deidara dengan begitu erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Tatapan mata Sasori melembut, meski Deidara tak dapat melihatnya.

"_Danna_? Kau benar-benar...berbeda hari ini, un. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Deidara seraya perlahan membalas pelukan Sasori dengan tangan kanannya.

Sasori mendekap Deidara lebih erat hingga pemuda berambut pirang tersebut merasa sedikit sesak.

"Hari ini akan menjadi sebuah hari yang berbeda, Deidara," bisik Sasori lirih. "Hari yang merupakan sebuah permulaan bagi sesuatu yang besar, sesuatu yang kita harapkan selama ini. Masa depan yang cerah telah menanti kita berdua, Deidara. Oleh karena itu, tentukan pilihanmu dan ikutlah bersamaku."

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Sasori. Untuk pertama kalinya Deidara sama sekali tak memiliki bayangan tentang topik apa yang kini tengah dibicarakan oleh sang _Danna_. Tak sedikit pun bayangan terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

"Walaupun menyakitkan, inilah yang terbaik," bisik Sasori yang kini perlahan melepaskan Deidara dari pelukannya.

"_Danna_?" Deidara tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan selain memanggil nama panggilan Sasori karena sungguh ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasori bicarakan. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa hari ini Sasori bersikap begitu berbeda.

Deidara berkedip karena terkejut saat Sasori mengecup keningnya kemudian berucap, "Aku akan menemukanmu."

Deidara hanya terdiam seraya menatap Sasori yang kini melangkah mendekati Hiruko kemudian masuk ke dalam _hitokugustu_ besar tersebut.

Sesaat keadaan kembali ke dalam keheningan, namun tak lama kemudian—berkat sebuah umpan manis yang Deidara berikan dengan cara mengatakan seninya berhasil mengalahkan Kazekage—mereka terhanyut dalam sebuah perbedatan mengenai seni siapa yang terbaik. Sebuah perbedatan yang selalu mewarnai hari-hari mereka, yang tak akan pernah berakhir karena perdebatan tersebut tak akan pernah menemukan sebuah jawaban.

"_Danna_?"

"Hm?"

"Saat mereka datang nanti, sepertinya kita harus berpencar, un. Tidak mungkin kita bertarung di tempat ini," ujar Deidara. "Jika memang nanti kita terpisah, setelah pertarungan selesai, kita akan bertemu di tepi danau yang biasa kita kunjungi. Bagaimana?"

Sasori tak langsung menjawab. Ia menimbang-nimbang untuk beberapa saat—kurang lebih tiga menit—sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah."

Setelah menyeringai puas, mereka dengan sabar menunggu lawan yang akan mereka hadapi. Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, goa berguncang membuat bebatuan kecil berjatuhan dari langit-langit goa bersamaan dengan hancurnya bongkahan batu besar yang menutupi pintu goa. Deidara hanya menyeringai saat empat orang masuk ke dalam goa tempat Sasori dan Deidara berada.

Bersikap sebagai anggota Akatsuki yang seharusnya, Sasori dan Deidara menutupi hubungan mereka dan keakraban mereka dengan cara berdebat tentang seni. Sasori berpura-pura marah dan mengancam akan membunuh Deidara, namun Deidara berhasil menghindar dari serangan Sasori yang sebenarnya sangat mudah untuk ia baca. Sandiwara kecil mereka rupanya membuat empat musuh mereka terheran-heran.

Dengan membawa tubuh Gaara di dalam mulut burung tanah liat raksasa, Deidara terbang meninggalkan Sasori setelah mengucapkan "Sampai jumpa, _Danna_."

Tanpa Deidara ketahui, Sasori membalas salam perpisahan tersebut di dalam hatinya.

_Sampai jumpa, Deidara. Kita akan bertemu lagi._

.

.

.

Bagi Deidara, kekalahan adalah sebuah hal yang sangat memalukan. Terutama jika kekalahannya tersebut disebabkan oleh larinya ia dari medan pertempuran karena keadaannya yang sudah sangat terdesak. Hatake Kakashi rupanya mampu membuat Deidara berada dalam keadaan yang tak bisa diselamatkan. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan diri adalah melarikan diri dengan cara meledakkan tubuhnya sendiri—sebuah jurus yang tak mengambil nyawanya.

Deidara menghancurkan lapisan tanah tipis di atasnya dengan menggunakan kepalanya. Raut kesal atas kekalahan terlihat jelas di wajah lelah pemuda itu. Menghela napas panjang, Deidara berusaha keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di bawah tanah—tanpa bantuan kedua tangannya.

_Sial_, runtuknya dalam hati ketika menyadari betapa memprihatinkannya keadaannya saat ini. Ia tak lagi memiliki tangan yang menurutnya adalah bagian terpenting dari tubuhnya—karena tanpa kedua tangannya, Deidara tak mampu menggunakan jutsu-nya.

Dan yang terburuk adalah ia mendengar pembicaraan seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan nenek tua berambut ungu pucat dengan Hatake Kakashi. Kedua perempuan itu mengatakan mereka sudah berhasil membunuh Sasori.

_Yang benar saja?_ Bisik Deidara dalam hati. Ia tak percaya tentu saja. Sasori tidak bisa mati, pikirnya. Karena itu berita kematian Sasori hanya Deidara anggap angin lalu saja. Yang membuat Deidara kesal adalah mengapa Sasori membiarkan dua musuhnya melarikan diri. Sasori bukanlah tipe kriminal yang akan membiarkan musuhnya lolos dari genggamannya. Sepertinya Deidara harus menyiapkan beberapa kalimat untuk memarahi Sasori saat ia bertemu dengan sang _Danna_ nanti.

Tetapi untuk saat ini, yang Deidara inginkan hanyalah bertemu sang _Danna_ lalu beristirahat di atas ranjang dalam pelukan hangat Sasori. Membayangkannya saja sudah berhasil membuat Deidara tersenyum.

Akhirnya, dengan tertatih, Deidara pergi ke tepi danau yang ia maksudkan pada Sasori beberapa saat sebelum mereka berpisah.

_Mungkin Danna sudah menungguku di sana_, pikirnya.

.

.

Tak ada perasaan lain selain rasa kecewa yang Deidara rasakan ketika ia tiba di tepi danau namun tak melihat keberadaan Sasori sejauh mata memandang. Selama perjalanan—yang cukup menghabiskan sisa tenaganya—Deidara membayangkan Sasori sudah menunggunya di tempat itu lalu memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat kepada Deidara dan mengatakan 'Kau sudah bekerja keras, Deidara. Sekarang saatnya pulang dan beristirahat'.

Tetapi bayangannya tersebut tak menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Sudahlah, Deidara bisa menunggu.

Menghela napas panjang karena lelah, Deidara duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon tua berusia ratusan tahun yang tumbuh dengan kokoh di tepi danau untuk menunggu datangnya Sasori.

Hembusan angin sore yang menyejukkan tubuh lelah Deidara sepertinya membuat kelopak mata Deidara terasa semakin berat setiap detiknya. Berkali-kali kedua matanya terpejam namun Deidara membukanya kembali secara paksa. Sebesar apapun rasa kantuknya saat ini, ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya tertidur karena ia ingin segera melihat Sasori. Deidara yakin tak lama lagi Sasori pasti datang menghampirinya. Karena asalan itulah, Deidara berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tetap terjaga.

Luka di kedua lengannya semakin lama semakin menyiksa, namun Deidara mengabaikannya. Saat mereka kembali ke markas nanti, Sasori pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan kedua lengan Deidara. Saat menyadari betapa manjanya dirinya saat bersama sang _Danna_, Deidara hanya dapat tertawa pelan.

Deidara tak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya menunggu Sasori di tempat terbuka dengan angin yang bertiup kencang. Angin sore tak lagi memberi kesejukan, melainkan mengantarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk pori-pori kulitnya. Mata Deidara kembali melirik ke segala arah untuk menemukan Sasori. Tetapi sayang, ia tak menemukan Sasori datang dari arah mana pun. Seluruh luka di tubuh Deidara kini terasa kebas. Kepala Deidara terasa pening, dan pandangannya mengabur.

Keadaan diperburuk lagi dengan jatuhnya rintik-rintik hujan dari langit yang terselimuti awan gelap. Walau Deidara menyadari hujan deras akan segera datang mengguyur, ia sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk pindah dari tempat duduknya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap air yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Bahkan saat hujan deras membasahi seluruh tubuh Deidara pun, Deidara sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Mengingat kebiasaan Sasori yang tak akan membiarkan Deidara kehujanan terlalu lama, Deidara yakin Sasori pasti sedang mencarinya.

_Sebentar lagi Danna akan sampai_, batinnya.

Berada dalam pelukan Sasori yang nyaman dan hangat adalah satu hal yang benar-benar Deidara inginkan saat ini. Tak dapat dipungkiri, hujan deras yang mengguyur telah membuat tubuh Deidara menggigil. Ia menginginkan pelukan Sasori untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang dingin sedingin es.

Rupanya perkiraan Deidara meleset. Sasori tidak datang saat hujan mengguyur, karena kini saat hujan mulai reda pun Sasori sama sekali belum terlihat. Deidara mulai merasa khawatir, kecewa, sedih, kesal, dan lelah. Segala emosi negatif kini bercampur di dalam hatinya. Akan tetapi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengendalikan kesabarannya.

Ia tahu sang _Danna_ benci membuat orang lain menunggu. Karena itu, pastilah Sasori tidak sengaja membuat Deidara menunggu.

Tak apa, Deidara masih sanggup untuk menunggu Sasori.

Ia tak akan menyerah. Sepertinya badai pun tak akan berhasil membuat Deidara beranjak dari tempatnya.

Kendati Deidara masih sabar menunggu, tak demikian dengan sang surya yang kini telah kembali ke singgasananya—meninggalkan Deidara bersama dengan langit gelap tak berbintang.

Deidara akan tetap menunggu Sasori hingga pria yang sangat dirindukannya itu datang menghampirinya.

Ya, Deidara akan tetap menunggu.

.

.

_TBC_

Minna udah tau kan kemana arah dari cerita ini? Yes, alurnya mengarah ke 'sana'. Walaupun tidak 100% sama dengan setting canon karenanya perlunya sedikit penyesuaian, tapi yak plot dari fic ini mengarah ke 'sana'.

Anyway, bersediakah minna menunggu 3 chapter terakhir dari fic ini? ;)


	26. Chapter 26: Memories

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, OC(s), typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified. (flashback time~)**

**.**

**Ps: **_**Italic **_**means flashback**

**.**

**.**

**~Memories~**

**.**

**.**

_"Kau mau memulai sesuatu yang baru denganku?"_

_"Sebuah hubungan di mana aku ada untuk melindungimu, dan kau menunjukan kesetiaanmu pada diriku seorang." _

"_Hari sudah gelap, saatnya kembali." _

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat kesadaran perlahan menghampirinya.

"_Deidara, saatnya pulang." _

Deidara tersentak dan segera membuka matanya secara keseluruhan ketika mendengar suara Sasori. Dirinya yang sedari tadi tidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada batang kokoh sebuah pohon tua, kini menatap sekitar guna mencari keberadaan Sasori.

"_Danna_!" serunya memanggil Sasori. Ia yakin Sasori berada di dekatnya, karena baru saja ia mendengar Sasori mengajaknya pulang bersama. Ah, mungkin saja Sasori bersembunyi di balik pohon tempatnya bersandar—pikirnya.

"_Hari sudah gelap, saatnya kembali."_

Deidara tertegun ketika suara Sasori kembali terdengar. Namun setelah mencari berulang kali dengan cara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, ia menyadari sosok Sasori tak berada di dekatnya.

Deidara pun menyadari suara Sasori berasal dari dalam kepalanya sendiri.

"Masa lalu, un?" bisiknya lirih seraya mendongak menatap langit gelap tak berbintang.

Ya, ia ingat saat dirinya dan Sasori menikmati matahari terbenam di atas sebuah bukit yang indah. Saat itu hari mulai gelap dan Sasori mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Deidara seraya mengajak Deidara untuk pulang—kembali ke markas.

Deidara tak mengerti mengapa pikirannya secara otomatis memutar kalimat-kalimat yang pernah Sasori ucapkan di masa lalu. Ia pun tak paham mengapa hingga saat ini Sasori belum juga datang untuk menjemputnya. Deidara menghela napas panjang kemudian kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang kokoh. Ia akan tetap menunggu hingga Sasori datang.

"_Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melukai dirimu sendiri dan apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku." _

Saat mendengar suara Sasori di dalam kepalanya, Deidara hanya dapat memejamkan mata sembari berbisik, "Aku berjanji, _Danna_."

Sebuah bisikan yang tertiup angin malam.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini sepertinya tidak berpihak pada Deidara, terbukti dari turunnya tetes demi tetes air dari langit yang gelap. Tubuh Deidara yang belum sepenuhnya kering tersebut kini mulai basah kembali. Kali ini pun ia tidak memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Matanya yang sayu berkilat merefleksikan kilat terang yang menembus awan. Tak berapa lama terdengar gemuruh halilintar yang menggetarkan bumi. Bunyi yang begitu keras tersebut sama sekali tak membuat Deidara terkejut. Sebaliknya, Deidara hanya terdiam menatap nanar kilat-kilat yang membelah langit.

Kenangan masa lalu kembali mengerjar Deidara. Bayang-bayang sang partner kembali menari-nari dalam benaknya. Teringat kembali saat Sasori memeluk Deidara dengan erat guna menenangkan Deidara yang saat itu begitu ketakutan pada petir.

* * *

"_Trauma masa kecil tak semudah itu untuk dihapuskan, Deidara. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan," bisiknya dengan nada setenang mungkin. "Tapi saat ini kau tidak perlu takut lagi karena kau memiliki seseorang yang akan selalu melindungimu."_

_Membuka matanya perlahan, Deidara mendongak untuk dapat menatap wajah Sasori. _

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun atau apapun menyakitimu," ucap Sasori seraya merendahkan wajahnya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan namun penuh kasih sayang pada kening Deidara. "Selama aku masih hidup, aku akan terus melindungimu. Menjagamu agar kau tetap aman dan selamat. Ya, selama aku masih hidup, Deidara, yang berarti...selamanya."_

_Bibir Deidara melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Gemuruh petir di luar sana tak lagi menakutinya seperti sebelumnya. Setelah membisikkan 'terima kasih' kepada Sasori, Deidara kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada kiri Sasori, menagih kehangatan, kenyamanan, dan rasa aman. _

"_Setiap kau mendengar bunyi petir, ingatlah apa yang kukatakan hari ini," ucap Sasori yang mendekap Deidara dengan lebih erat lagi, seolah tak ingin melepasnya agar dunia tak bisa menyakiti Deidara lebih dari yang pernah ia rasakan._

* * *

"Sekarang aku mendengar bunyi petir, _Danna_, dan aku mengingat apa yang kau katakan hari itu, un," gumam Deidara kepada Sasori yang entah berada di mana saat ini. Berkat apa yang Sasori katakan hari itu, rasa takut Deidara terhadap petir lenyap begitu saja.

Tatapan mata Deidara semakin lama terlihat semakin kosong. Semangat dan keceriaan yang biasanya terpancar dari bola mata birunya yang indah kini lenyap entah ke mana. Mungkin hanya kehadiran Sasori yang mampu mengembalikan semangat, keceriaan, dan kebahagiaan Deidara.

Menunggu bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah bagi seniman perakit bom ini. Terutama menunggu seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan seraya mengenang seluruh momen-momen penting dalam perjalanan hidup mereka, perjalanan cinta mereka.

* * *

_Deidara seolah terhipnosis dengan indahnya langit yang membentang di atasnya. Tanpa sadar, kini kedua tangannya terangkat ke arah langit. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, Deidara mencoba untuk berdiri lebih tinggi._

"_Kau ingin menggapai langit?" _

_Pertanyaan Sasori membuat Deidara tersentak, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk tak menyahuti._

"_Untuk apa? Kau sudah memilikinya," ucap Sasori._

_Deidara menurunkan kedua tangannya kemudian berbalik untuk memberi tatapan bingung pada Sasori. "Maksud Danna?"_

_Tersenyum tipis, Sasori menyahuti, "Langit itu, kau sudah memilikinya di matamu."_

_Rasa hangat menjalar perlahan ke wajah Deidara membuat kedua pipinya menunjukkan semburat kemerahan. _

_Sasori meraih tangan kanan Deidara dan menggenggamnya. "Tapi, jika kau ingin menggapai langit yang sesungguhnya, aku yakin kita akan menggapainya suatu hari nanti," ucapnya seraya mendongak menatap langit."_

_Meski Deidara tak mengerti apa yang Sasori maksud, namun tak ada pilihan lain bagi dirinya selain percaya. Percaya pada apa yang Sasori katakan. Suatu saat mereka akan menggapai langit, ya, Deidara merpercayainya._

* * *

Kedua mata Deidara melebar saat salah satu momen terindah dalam hidupnya berputar di dalam kepalanya. Kalimat Sasori, yang mengandung sebuah arti tersirat, kini mulai Deidara sadari secara perlahan-lahan.

Menggapai langit suatu hari nanti.

Ya, kalimat tersebut mengandung sebuah makna yang tak tampak. Sebuah makna yang tak Deidara tangkap saat Sasori mengucapkannya. Tetapi kini, rupanya Deidara perlahan mulai mengerti.

Yang Sasori maksud dengan menggapai langit bukanlah terbang setinggi-tingginya dengan burung tanah liat Deidara. Raga manusia tak akan pernah mampu menggapai langit, tetapi jiwa manusia, mungkin saja bisa menggapainya.

* * *

_Sasori mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubah hitamnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga yang melambangkan perasaannya kepada Deidara. Setangkai bunga yang ia dapatkan dengan perjuangan. _

_Setangkai bunga yang mampu membuat kedua mata Deidara melebar._

"_Bunga ini memang tak seindah bunga-bunga yang kau berikan padaku. Tetapi bunga ini adalah bunga yang tepat untuk melambangkan perasaanku padamu," ujar Sasori._

_Deidara masih mematung. Di hadapannya kini, Sasori berdiri dengan senyum di wajahnya, dan setangkai bunga Edelweis di tangan kanannya. Tentunya Deidara tahu makna yang terkadung dibalik bunga putih yang tumbuh di puncak gunung ini. Ia tak menyangka Sasori akan memetik bunga keindah ini untuknya. Benar memang, jika dilihat dari segi fisik, bunga Edelweis ini tak lebih indah dibanding bunga lainnya. Akan tetapi, makna yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemberi bunga ini jauh lebih dalam dari makna yang terkandung di bunga lain._

"_Deidara, terimalah perasaan cintaku yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu, yang tak akan pernah mati. Perasaan cinta yang abadi," ucap Sasori seraya menyodorkan bunga tersebut kepada Deidara yang masih mematung. _

_Masih terdiam seribu bahasa, Deidara menerima bunga yang benar-benar melambangkan perasaan Sasori. Atau tepatnya, bunga yang melambangkan mereka berdua. _

_Tersenyum, Deidara mengecup bunga berwarna putih tersebut. Rasa haru dan bahagia yang ia rasakan benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Rasa rasa sayang, cinta, kekaguman, ketulusan, pengabdian, harapan, syukur, dan kerinduan yang ia rasakan pada Sasori benar-benar disempurnakan oleh cinta abadi yang Sasori berikan. _

"_Terima kasih, Danna. Aku menerima cintamu yang abadi, un."_

_._

"_Jangan meninggalkanku, un!" _

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."_

"_Tapi...Danna mengatakan semua yang terlahir sebagai manusia akan berakhir sebagai manusia, un. Danna terlahir sebagai manusia. Apa Danna juga akan berakhir seperti manusia pada umumnya, un?"_

"_Deidara, aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu. Kau hanya bermimpi. Mimpi buruk. Mimpi bukanlah sebuah kenyataan."_

"_Aku...takut kehilangan Danna, un," bisiknya lirih._

_Tatapan mata Sasori melembut. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Deidara saat ini karena ia juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Deidara takut kehilangan Sasori sedangkan Sasori takut kehilangan Deidara. Rasa yang sama tersebut membuat Sasori mengerti betul betapa tertekannya Deidara._

"_Dengar, Deidara. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, selama kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku."_

* * *

"Apa _Danna_ benar-benar tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku, un?" bisik Deidara dengan nada datar seraya menatap nanar langit yang masih mencurahkan air ke bumi. Luka di tubuh Deidara terasa semakin kebas. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa beku oleh hawa dingin yang menusuk ditambah dengan guyuran hujan. Perlahan Deidara mulai tak dapat merasakan apa-apa di tubuhnya.

Kebas. Mati rasa.

* * *

_**Ya, aku pernah mendengar tentang benang merah takdir, dan aku mempercayainya.**_

_**Tetua Iwagakure yang kau ceritakan itu bukanlah Sang Pencipta. Hanya Ia yang Menciptakan kita yang tahu apakah benang merah takdir hanya menghubungkan seorang laki-laki dengan seorang perempuan saja**_.

_**Aku tak akan bertemu dengan perempuan yang telah ditakdirkan untukku karena tak ada satu perempuan pun yang ditakdirkan untukku. **_

_**Apa pun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. **_

_**Kau mengatakan suatu hari nanti mereka yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, akan bertemu dan bersatu. Deidara, aku sudah bertemu dan bersatu dengan ia yang telah ditakdirkan untukku. Aku bertemu dengannya tiga tahun yang lalu di kuil Iwagakure**_.

_Mata Deidara berkaca setelah membaca tulisan tersebut. Segera saja ia berlari menghampiri Sasori yang masih duduk dengan tenang di tepi danau._

"_Danna..." bisiknya saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Sasori. _

_Perlahan Sasori menoleh ke belakang untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Deidara. "Kau sudah mengikuti benang merahmu?" tanyanya._

_Deidara hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menutupi rasa harunya. _

"_Seperti itulah benang merah takdir, Deidara. Benang itu bisa saja kusut, tapi tidak akan pernah putus. Untuk mencari ujungnya, diperlukan usaha dan kesabaran. Tapi pada akhirnya, kau berhasil menemukan ujungnya, bukan?" papar Sasori seraya berdiri kemudian mendekati Deidara._

_Tepat di hadapan Deidara, Sasori mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi dada untuk menunjukan kelingkingnya yang terikat oleh benang merah._

"_Takdir benang merahmu adalah aku. Dan takdir benang merahku adalah kau, Deidara. " _

* * *

Sejak saat itu Deidara yakin Sasori adalah takdirnya. Benang yang sama terikat di kelingking mereka berdua. Benang yang bisa mengendur, bisa kusut, tetapi tak akan pernah terputus apa pun yang terjadi. Karena itu, saat ini Deidara tetap percaya bahwa sebentar lagi benang merah yang terikat di kelingkingnya akan menarik Sasori untuk datang kepadanya.

Bukankah mereka berdua saling terhubung?

Jika memang takdir benang merah memang ada, pastilah benang merah tak kasat mata itu akan mengembalikan sang _Danna_ pada pelukan Deidara. Karena alasan itulah Deidara tetap duduk di bawah guyuran hujan, menunggu dan mengenang sang _Danna_ di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

_Pemuda beriris biru Azure tertegun saat Sasori menyelipkan bunga kecil bermahkota biru—sewarna dengan iris mata Deidara—di telinga kiri Deidara. _

_Setangkai bunga forget-me-not yang dikenal dengan bunga yang memiliki arti 'jangan lupakan ia yang telah memberikan bunga ini padamu' kini memperindah wajah Deidara yang sudah dibingkai dengan sempurna oleh rambut pirangnya. _

_Perlahan Sasori meraih kedua tangan Deidara—kelingkingnya yang masih terikat oleh benang merah kini bertemu dengan kelingking Deidara yang juga masih terikat benang yang sama—kemudian mengangkatnya setinggi dada mereka. _

"_S-sasori no Danna?" bisik Deidara terbata, rasa gugup yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan ketika berada di sisi Sasori kini kembali menguasai dirinya. Mungkin karena Sasori tengah menggenggam kedua tangannya seraya menatap matanya dengan sebuah tatapan intens. _

"_Deidara, menikahlah denganku."_

_._

"_Aku, Sasori, bersumpah akan terus mencintai Deidara, dalam suka maupun duka, senang maupun sedih, dan dalam keadaan tersulit sekalipun, bahkan meski maut harus memisahkan, aku akan tetap mencintainya sepenuh hati. Kalaupun seandainya dunia menentang, langit dan bumi tak mengizinkan, aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya."_

_Sasori mengambil cincin berwarna hijau yang merupakan cincin milik Deidara kemudian perlahan menyematkan cincin tersebut di telunjuk tangan kanan Deidara.__Setelah menyematkan cincin, Sasori menatap mata biru Deidara seraya berucap, "Aku mencintaimu, Deidara."_

_Deidara mengigit bibir bawahnya, sekuat mungkin menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh membanjiri pipinya. Segera ia mengambil cincin Sasori yang berwarna ungu, lalu dengan perlahan dan penuh penghayatan, Deidara menyematkan cincin tersebut di ibu jari tangan kiri Sasori. _

_Deidara mengangkat wajahnya, kali ini ia membiarkan air mata haru yang sedari tadi dibendungnya kini menetes perlahan. "Aku juga mencintai Danna, un," bisiknya. _

.

.

.

Kenangan akan prosesi suci yang menyatukan Sasori dan Deidara perlahan membuat seluruh perasaan di hati Deidara bergejolak. Tanpa direncakan sama sekali, air mata telah menetes dari kedua mata Deidara yang tampak lelah. Bayangan saat Sasori mengucapkan janji sucinya membuat sebuah isakan terdengar dari bibir Deidara.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _Danna_, un," bisik Deidara mengulangi kalimat yang ia ucapkan di saat upacara pernikahan mereka, seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada kirinya—seolah mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit pada jantungnya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama 'kan, _Danna_?" bisik Deidara lirih di sela tangis dan isakannya.

Walau ia tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada Sasori saat ini, namun kenangan atas kebersamaan mereka cukup untuk membuat Deidara menangis terisak di tengah guyuran hujan.

* * *

"_Aku bahagia memilikinya, Danna," ujar Deidara seraya tersenyum. _

_Sasori mengangguk. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Akasuna. "Aku pun begitu."_

_Akasuna menggeser posisinya sehingga kini ia berada tepat di tengah-tengah orang tuanya. Tangan kanannya ia lingkarkan di leher Deidara sedangkan tangan kirinya di leher Sasori. Kedua tangan mungilnya mencoba memeluk kedua orang tuanya seerat mungkin._

"_Akasuna sayang Saso-tousan dan Dei-tousan," ujarnya dengan suara yang menggemaskan namun terdengar begitu tulus. _

_Diiringi dengan senyum bahagia, Deidara berucap, "Kami juga menyayangimu, Akasuna."_

.

"_Aku...sa-ngat...menyayangi...Saso-tousan...dan...Dei-tousan." _

.

"_Apakah ratusan tahun lagi dunia masih tetap seperti ini, un?" _

"_Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin saja dunia di masa depan tidak seperti dunia kita kini. Mungkin membaik, mungkin juga memburuk."_

"_Apa Danna akan hidup sampai masa depan itu datang, un?"_

"_Menyaksikan masa depan tanpamu?" tanya Sasori setelah cukup lama ia terdiam._

_Tersenyum tipis, Deidara berucap, "Saat aku kecil, tetua Iwagakure pernah mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang telah meninggal akan bereinkarnasi kembali di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, un. Mau tidak mau aku percaya pada reinkarnasi yang dimaksud olehnya. Jadi, jika reinkarnasi memang benar-benar ada, maka aku akan lahir kembali dan menemukan Danna yang telah menungguku di masa depan."_

"_Lalu semuanya akan terulang? Kau meninggalkanku, setelah itu aku harus menunggu hingga kau dilahirkan kembali, lalu tak lama kemudian kau meninggalkanku lagi, begitu hm? Kau terdengar egois, Deidara."_

"_Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian, Danna. Dan tentang pertanyaan Danna tadi..." Deidara tersenyum lebar sebelum melanjutnya kalimatnya, "Bagiku, kehadiran Danna di sisiku sudah lebih dari cukup. Selama kita bersama, rintangan sesulit apapun pasti bisa kita lewati. Benar kan, Danna?" _

.

"_Aku mencintaimu, un."_

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Deidara."_

* * *

Tangisan Deidara semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya gemetar oleh tangis dan isakan yang tak mampu ia bendung. Seluruh rasa kecewa, sedih, cemas, khawatir, dan semua emosi yang berkumpul di dalam hatinya kini ia tumpahkan.

Kendati dirinya yakin Sasori akan segera datang, namun hati kecilnya berkata Sasori tak akan datang.

Sasori sudah pergi.

Pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

Tetapi akal sehatnya menolak. Mengingat semua hal yang sudah mereka lewati selama ini, mustahil rasanya jika kini Sasori pergi meninggalkannya. Lagipula, bukankah Sasori sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Deidara?

"_Danna_..." bisik Deidara seraya terus menangis.

* * *

"_Maafkan aku."_

_Sasori menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya, mendekap Deidara dengan begitu erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Tatapan mata Sasori melembut, meski Deidara tak dapat melihatnya. _

"_Danna? Kau benar-benar...berbeda hari ini, un. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Deidara seraya perlahan membalas pelukan Sasori dengan tangan kanannya._

_Sasori mendekap Deidara lebih erat hingga pemuda berambut pirang tersebut merasa sedikit sesak. _

"_Hari ini akan menjadi sebuah hari yang berbeda, Deidara," bisik Sasori lirih. "Hari yang merupakan sebuah permulaan bagi sesuatu yang besar, sesuatu yang kita harapkan selama ini. Masa depan yang cerah telah menanti kita berdua, Deidara. Oleh karena itu, tentukan pilihanmu dan ikutlah bersamaku."_

_Deidara mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Sasori. Untuk pertama kalinya Deidara sama sekali tak memiliki bayangan tentang topik apa yang kini tengah dibicarakan oleh sang Danna. Tak sedikit pun bayangan terlintas di dalam kepalanya. _

"_Walaupun menyakitkan, inilah yang terbaik."_

* * *

"_**Aku akan menemukanmu."**_

* * *

Saat itulah kenyataan menghantam Deidara dengan begitu keras seolah menghancurkan jiwa raganya yang sudah rapuh. Isak tangis Deidara tak lagi terdengar, tetapi air matanya tetap mengalir—bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Ya, Deidara sudah menyadari sesuatu.

Walaupun terlambat.

"SASORI _NO_ _DANNA_!"

Teriakan berhasil memecahkan keheningan malam, disambut oleh gemuruh halilintar.

Namun, sang pemilik nama tak akan pernah menyahuti.


	27. Chapter 27: Death

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, semi canon / canon modified. **

**.**

**.**

**~Death~**

**.**

**.**

"_Sebuah kehidupan pada umumnya memang berlangsung secara singkat, Deidara. Seorang manusia bisa mati dengan cepat, dengan mudahnya, dalam hidupnya yang singkat. Saat ia mati, jelas ia tak akan merasakan apa-apa. Akan tetapi, kepedihan atas kematiannya akan dirasakan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Kepedihan, yang mungkin, akan tetap tertanam di hati mereka sepanjang hidup mereka."_

_._

_._

Menunggu bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang perlu Deidara pertahankan lagi karena kini ia tahu penantiannya tak akan pernah berujung. Meski matahari telah terbit dan terbenam beribu kali pun, sosok yang ditunggunya tak akan pernah datang.

Deidara sudah menyadarinya. Bersamaan dengan terhentinya isak tangisnya, ia menyadari dirinya telah kehilangan harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Tanpa kalimat atau pun pelukan perpisahan,

Sasori pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang kini tengah menatap tubuhnya dengan tatapan nanar—kosong.

Air mata tak lagi menetes dari kedua matanya yang sembab. Meski di hadapannya kini ia saksikan tubuh sang _Danna_ yang bersimbah darah di pelukan dua boneka—yang Deidara duga sebagai boneka kedua orang tua Sasori—Deidara tak mampu menangis lagi. Seluruh air matanya sudah ia tumpahkan ketika dirinya menyadari bahwa selama ini Sasori sudah merencakan kematiannya.

"Kenapa?"

Hanya satu kata itu yang berhasil Deidara ucapkan setelah berjam-jam ia berdiri mematung di depan tubuh tak bernyawa milik Sasori.

Ia tahu Sasori tak mungkin dikalahkan oleh dua wanita meskipun salah satu dari wanita tersebut adalah nenek kandungnya sendiri. Sasori tak akan pernah kalah melawan siapa pun. Karena itu, Deidara tahu, ia sangat tahu, Sasori memang menjemput kematiannya sendiri.

Tapi yang hingga kini masih menghantui pikiran Deidara adalah...

Alasan mengapa Sasori melakukan hal itu.

Alasan mengapa Sasori meninggalkannya.

"_**Walaupun menyakitkan, inilah yang terbaik."**_

Deidara memiringkan kepalanya saat mengingat salah satu kalimat terakhir yang Sasori ucapkan padanya. Deidara tak mencoba untuk menelaah makna di balik kalimat tersebut karena pikirannya terlalu lelah. Jiwa dan raganya benar-benar merasa lelah. Kebas. Mati rasa.

Seluruh emosi yang bercampur aduk—kecewa, marah, sedih, frustasi—di dalam hatinya berlomba-lomba untuk segera diluapkan. Hanya saja, karena campuran dari seluruh emosi negatif di dalam dirinya benar-benar tak dapat ia luapkan, seluruh emosi tersebut menggali lubang besar di dalam hati Deidara. Rasa perih yang luar biasa tak tertahankan membuat Deidara semakin lama merasa semakin mati rasa.

Pemuda yang hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping tak berbentuk lagi itu hanya berkedip saat memperhatikan darah Sasori mengalir dari _katana_ yang menembus _heart container_—tempat di mana Sasori menyimpan jantungnya.

Deidara tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berdiri terdiam tanpa berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan tubuh sang _Danna_.

Ia ingin memeluk tubuh dingin Sasori, namun dirinya tak memiliki tangan untuk melakukannya.

Ia ingin menangis, meluapkan segala emosi yang bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya, namun sayang air matanya tak dapat mengalir lagi. Matanya terlalu lelah untuk dapat memproduksi air kembali.

Ia ingin berlutut di tanah, tenggelam dalam isak tangisnya seraya menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan meneriakkan nama Sasori berkali-kali. Namun, sekali lagi, tubuhnya tak sanggup melakukan semua itu.

Kini dirinya baru menyadari betapa perih rasanya ketika ia ingin menangis namun tak setetes pun air mengalir.

.

.

Sebuah perahu kertas yang terombang-ambing di tengah samudera yang luas, kiranya begitulah keadaan Deidara kini. Sebuah perahu kertas kecil yang sama sekali tak berarti di tengah bentangan samudera yang begitu luas dan dalam. Saat angin di permukaan samudera bertiup ke arah kiri, perahu kertas tersebut akan bergerak ke arah kiri. Ketika ombak menggulung, perahu kertas tersebut tak akan sanggup untuk tetap diam di tempat.

Terombang-ambing tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas.

Deidara menapakkan kakinya di hutan dengan langkah gontai. Ia mencoba untuk melangkah sejauh mungkin dari tempat terbunuhnya Sasori, pergi sejauh mungkin dari jurang mimpi buruk tak berdasar.

Tatapan matanya kosong, raut wajahnya datar, tubuhnya bergerak tanpa ia kehendaki.

_Beginikah rasanya saat seorang manusia tak lagi memiliki semangat hidup? _Pikirnya.

Dulu, Deidara pernah berangan-angan ia akan menjalani hidup bersama Sasori selamanya, tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan yang tak tergantikan. Sebuah masa depan yang cerah penuh kebahagiaan, senyum, dan tawa, tanpa tangis dan duka.

Tetapi, apa daya? Angan-angan hanyalah sebuah khayalan yang dibuat oleh pikiran manusia atas keinginannya terhadap sesuatu. Sebuah keinginan yang tak akan pernah bisa melangkahi takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh Sang Pencipta.

_**Bruuk**_

Kehilangan keseimbangan—seolah kedua kakinya enggan untuk membawa Deidara melarikan diri dari kenyataan—Deidara jatuh ke tanah kering berdebu. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang kusut berserakan di sekitar wajahnya, bertemu dengan tanah yang kotor.

"Masa depan apa yang kau janjikan padaku, _Danna_?" bisiknya pelan seraya menutup matanya perlahan.

"...Aku tak memiliki masa depan lagi, un."

.

.

Malaikat—begitu orang-orang memanggilnya—kini tengah terbang dengan sayap putihnyaseraya memperhatikan pemandangan memilukan di bawahnya dengan mata yang menatap iba. Dari ketinggiannya, ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda rapuh tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dalam hutan. Sedangkan di sisi lain, terlihat beberapa orang dari Sunagakure tengah berada di tempat pertempuran terakhir Sasori. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk mencabut _katana_ dari jantung Sasori.

Mengepakkan sayap yang terbuat dari kertas, Konan turun perlahan ke arah sebuah tempat yang rata dengan tanah—tempat yang semula merupakan markas mereka.

"Apa kalian ingin membawanya?" tanya Konan dengan suara yang lembut dan terkesan begitu anggun.

Seluruh pasukan Sunagakure di tempat itu menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati seorang wanita serupa malaikat yang mengenakan jubah Akatsuki tengah terbang rendah. Beberapa dari mereka segera memasang posisi siap menyerang.

Saat mereka siap melancarkan serangan, seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat maju selangkah dan memberi sebuah aba-aba dengan tangannya agar teman-temannya tak melancarkan serangan.

"Kankuro-san?" bisik salah satu dari mereka.

Pria bernama Kankuro tersebut menyeringai tipis seraya menatap satu-satunya anggota perempuan di Akatsuki.

"Ya, Sasori berasal dari Sunagakure. Kami akan membawanya pulang," ucapnya.

Konan turun perlahan hingga kedua kakinya menyentuh tanah berbatu. Perempuan berperawakan anggun tersebut mengangguk kemudian mengambil langkah mendekat.

Seluruh pasukan Sunagakure mundur beberapa langkah dan tetap mempertahankan posisi siap menyerang. Hanya Kankuro yang masih berdiri dengan tegap di tempatnya, tak goyah sama sekali.

Perlahan Konan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik jubah hitamnya kemudian memberikannya kepada Kankuro yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kankuro.

"Ini gulungan milik Sasori. Harga yang sangat berharga baginya. Jika kau ingin membawa Sasori, kau harus membawa hartanya," sahut Konan.

Mengerutkan dahinya pertanda ia tak terlalu percaya pada perempuan yang belum dikenalnya itu, ia berucap, "Aku harus mengetahui benda apa yang ada di dalamnya."

Konan hanya mengangguk.

Kankuro menerima gulungan yang Konan berikan kemudian membukanya dan meletakkannya di tanah. Ia berbalik sesaat untuk mengambil sedikit darah yang masih menetes dari jantung Sasori dengan menggunakan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

Setelahnya, Kankuro berjongkok untuk memoleskan darah tersebut di gulungan yang Konan berikan tadi. Ia tetap siaga karena mungkin saja gulungan tersebut adalah sebuah jebakan.

_**Pooff**_

Asap tebal mengepul menghalangi jarak pandang mereka semua pada benda yang 'terpanggil' dari gulungan milik Sasori. Beberapa orang—termasuk Kankuro—kontan menutup mata mereka dengan lengan kanan mereka. Sedangkan Konan masih berdiri dengan raut wajah datar, meski sorot matanya menunjukkan sebuah emosi.

Sedikit demi sedikit asap mulai menipis. Perlahan-lahan mereka dapat melihat benda apa Konan maksud dengan harga yang berharga bagi Sasori.

Dan, ketika asap benar-benar sudah tak lagi menghalangi jarak pandang mereka, keterkejutan serempak mereka rasakan saat mata mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas benda yang sedari tadi membuat mereka penasaran.

"Ini..." ucapan Kankuro menggantung. Sesaat ia mendongak menatap Konan yang masih berdiri dalam diam, kemudian kembali menatap benda di atas gulungan. "Ini bukankah...pria yang..."

Konan mengangguk.

"Saat Sasori masih hidup, ia membuat boneka kayu ini untuk melambangkan perasaannya yang abadi kepada partner-nya."

Kankuro masih terdiam kehilangan kata-kata.

Di hadapannya kini tergeletak sebuah boneka kayu yang bentuknya menyerupai pemuda yang telah mengalahkan Gaara saat di Sunagakure beberapa waktu yang lalu. Rambut pirang panjangnya, mata biru cemerlangnya, senyum tipis yang terukir di bibirnya, semuanya terpahat dengan begitu sempurna tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

"Apa dia juga sudah mati?" tanya Kankuro.

Konan menggelengkan kepala sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Tapi jika sudah tiba saatnya, ia akan pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun untuk dikenang. Karena itu, Sasori membuat replika partner-nya agar orang-orang yang mengenal Deidara tak akan pernah melupakannya."

Kankuro dan beberapa orang lainnya tertegun seraya tetap menatap boneka replika Deidara.

"Bawalah replika Deidara ini bersama kalian. Jangan pernah pisahkan mereka berdua," ujar Konan seraya melirik boneka Deidara dan Sasori secara bergantian.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Konan kembali mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang tinggi ke langit hingga para ninja Sunagakure tak mampu melihatnya lagi.

"Kita akan membawa mereka berempat pulang," ujar Kankuro.

.

.

.

"_Senpai_...Deidara _Senpai_..."

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dan merasakan punggung tangan seseorang tengah menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan—mencoba membangunkannya.

Dengan mata setelah terpejam, Deidara mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang mengenakan topeng tengah berdiri membungkuk di dekatnya.

"_SENPAI_! Akhirnya _senpai_ membuka mata!" serunya dengan suara melengking sehingga membuat kepala Deidara pening saat itu juga.

Mata Deidara yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya kini melirik ke segala arah, mencoba menelaah di mana dirinya berada kini.

Kamarnya dan juga kamar Sasori.

Deidara kini tengah terbaring di tempat tidur yang biasanya ia bagi dengan sang _Danna_, seraya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Masih segar dalam ingatannya kejadian yang telah membuat hidupnya berubah seratus persen hanya dalam waktu satu hari.

"Deidara _senpai_! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tadi Tobi menemukan _senpai_ pingsan di dalam hutan jadi Tobi segera membawa _senpai_ ke markas. Tobi pikir _senpai_ akan—"

"Lepaskan cincin itu."

"—Huh?" bisik Tobi heran saat Deidara memotong kalimatnya.

"Cincin itu bukan milikmu, un. Cincin itu...milik Sasori _no Danna_. Aku yang menyematkan cincin itu di jarinya," ujar Deidara dengan nada datar tanpa emosi seraya masih menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Cincin?" Tobi memiringkan kepalanya. "Oh! Maksud _senpai_ cincin ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan cincin yang tersemat di jarinya. Cincin yang sama dengan cincin yang Sasori gunakan semasa ia hidup.

"Lepaskan."

"Tapi—_senpai_! Ketua mengatakan Tobi akan menggantikan Sasori-san, jadi Tobi berhak menggunakan cincin Sasori-san!" serunya dengan nada ceria.

Kalimatnya berhasil mengembalikan emosi ke wajah dan mata Deidara. Wajah dan mata yang sedari tadi datar tak menunjukkan emosi, kini dapat kembali menunjukkannya. Namun sayang, bukan emosi positif yang terpancar.

Beringsut turun dari tempat tidurnya, Deidara segera mencengkram kerah jubah Akatsuki yang Tobi gunakan dengan kedua lengannya yang masih dalam tahap penyembuhan. "Tarik kembali kata-katamu! Tak satupun manusia di dunia ini mampu menggantikan Sasori _no_ _Danna_!"

Tobi terkesiap atas perubahan sikap Deidara yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"S-_senpai_..."

"LEPASKAN CINCIN ITU DAN PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!" Deidara berteriak sekuat tenaganya, meluapkan seluruh amarah dan kekesalan yang selama ini ia bendung di dalam hatinya.

Melihat kilat amarah di mata Deidara, mau tak mau Tobi menurut. Ia segera melepaskan cincin Akatsuki dari jarinya kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Deidara. Dengan kasar Deidara merampas cincin tersebut dari tangan Tobi.

"M-maaf _senpai_," bisik Tobi takut-takut sebelum berlari meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu—memberi waktu bagi Deidara untuk menyendiri.

Saat mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup, tubuh Deidara yang sedari tadi berdiri tegap kini merosot hingga dirinya jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar. Digenggamnya erat cincin Sasori seraya membiarkan air matanya kembali menetes. Isakan pun segera mengiringi tangisannya, menimbulkan suara yang begitu memilukan bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

"Sasori no _Danna_..." bisiknya disela tangisannya. Cincin Sasori ia dekap erat di depan dada kirinya, seolah mencoba menenggelamkan cincin tersebut ke dalam tubuhnya sehingga tak ada satu orang pun bisa merebut dan menggunakan cincin milik pasangan hidup Deidara.

Bahu Deidara naik turun, tubuhnya bergetar hebat oleh tangisannya yang semakin menjadi. Air mata jatuh membanjiri wajah pucatnya. Teriakan dan erangan yang mengiringi tangisannya terkesan begitu memilukan.

"_**Tapi mungkin saja dunia di masa depan tidak seperti dunia kita kini."**_

Suara Sasori kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Danna_..."

_Masa depan, masa depan, apa yang kau maksud, Danna?_ Batin Deidara seraya mencoba meredam rasa sakit di dalam jiwanya. Rasa sakit yang sama dengan rasa sakit saat sebuah belati mencabik-cabik luka besar yang menganga di dada kirinya.

"_**Hari yang merupakan sebuah permulaan bagi sesuatu yang besar, sesuatu yang kita harapkan selama ini. Masa depan yang cerah telah menanti kita berdua, Deidara. Oleh karena itu, tentukan pilihanmu dan ikutlah bersamaku."**_

Tangisan, isakan, dan erangan kesakitan Deidara terhenti begitu saja saat kalimat-kalimat Sasori kembali terlintas di kepalanya.

Kedua mata Deidara membulat ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sasori no _Danna_," bisiknya. "Jangan-jangan kau..."

"_**Aku akan menemukanmu."**_

Ya, Deidara sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Jawaban atas kematian Sasori.

Saat itulah Deidara membiarkan air matanya untuk jatuh kembali. Berbeda dari tangisan yang sebelumnya, tangisannya kali ini diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman.

Deidara menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari dada kirinya untuk menatap cincin Sasori yang berada di telapak tangannya. Deidara tersenyum simpul meski air mata masih mengalir deras di wajahnya.

"Kau menungguku di kehidupan yang lebih baik, _Danna_?"

Ya, Deidara yakin Sasori pasti menjawab 'ya' dari balik awan.

.

.

"_**Jika kau bisa menentukan skenario kehidupanmu sendiri, untuk apa tetap menjalani skenario yang sudah ditentukan?"**_

Semua hal yang pernah Sasori ucapkan di masa lalu menjadi sebuah titik acuan bagi Deidara. Menjadi patokan baginya, panutannya. Setiap langkah yang Deidara ambil, selalu bersumber dari kata-kata Sasori yang terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

Deidara kini sudah menentukan skenario kehidupannya sendiri. Mati di tangan dirinya sendiri saat menghadapi Uchiha Sasuke, bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Semuanya sudah Deidara rencakan dengan matang, dikemas dengan apik sehingga tak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari pihak mana pun.

Meski skenario kematiannya tersebut memerlukan persiapan berbulan-bulan, tetapi semuanya tidaklah sia-sia karena hasil yang ia dapatkan begitu memuaskan.

Mengakhiri hidupnya untuk seni dan untuk sang _Danna_ yang begitu ia cintai.

Namun tak ada satu pun manusia di muka bumi ini menyadari bahwa skenario yang Deidara ciptakan untuk dirinya sendiri merupakan skenario yang sama dengan yang sudah Sang Pencipta suratkan untuknya.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu," ucap Kankuro seraya menatap empat boneka yang ia simpan dengan rapih di dalam sebuah ruangan khusus. "Deidara akhirnya menyusul Sasori?"

"Ya," sahut seorang pria berambut merah yang memiliki tato "Ai" di dahinya. Matanya ikut menatap objek yang sedari tadi berhasil membuat terpaku.

"Informasi yang menarik, Gaara. Tetapi sudahlah, itu bukan urusan kita," ujar Kankuro lagi.

"Hm," gumam Gaara kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian langkahnya di susul oleh sang kakak.

Tepat sebelum Kankuro menutup pintu, ia melirik empat boneka kayu yang bersandar di dinding dengan rapih. Seulas senyum simpul ia tunjukkan sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Cahaya bulan menerobos masuk dari satu-satunya jendela di ruangan temaram tersebut. Cahaya keperakan milik sang bulan menyirami empat buah boneka kayu yang tertata rapih di dalam ruangan. Boneka laki-laki berambut merah berada di sisi paling kiri, sedangkan boneka perempuan berambut cokelat panjang berada di sisi paling kanan. Di antara kedua boneka tersebut, terdapat dua boneka kayu yang berdampingan.

Salah satunya berambut merah, bermata cokelat Hazel.

Dan yang satunya lagi berambut pirang, bermata biru Azure.

Kini tak akan ada yang memisahkan mereka.

Dengan jemari yang tertaut erat, tubuh mereka mencapai keabaadian di dunia yang fana.

Sedangkan jiwa mereka... masih berkelana mengikuti takdir yang telah disuratkan oleh Sang Pencipta.


	28. Chapter 28: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, AU! **

**.**

**.**

"**Two Legendary Artists' Love Story"s Last Chapter!**

**~A New Beginning~**

**.**

**.**

_Wahai kalian dua insan yang terpisah oleh maut, ikuti benang merah takdir kalian dan temukan sebuah jalan baru..._

_...menuju keabadian yang sempurna._

_._

_._

Hari yang cerah di Kota Tokyo, Sang Surya tengah memancarkan sinarnya dari di langit biru yang cerah tak berawan. Hiruk-pikuk orang-orang berlalu-lalang di dalam kota menambah kepadatan kota dengan penduduk yang cukup banyak tersebut.

Di salah satu bagian terdalam kota Tokyo, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang yang tengah berlari-lari menerobos keramaian kota Tokyo di siang yang merupakan jam makan siang—yang jelas saja membuat Ibu Kota Jepang tersebut begitu padat dan ramai. Dengan memeluk erat sebuah bungkusan di dadanya, ia menggumamkan kata 'maaf' beberapa kali kepada orang-orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya.

Saat ia telah berhasil melewati titik terpadat kota Tokyo, ia segera melirik arloji yang melinggar di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa deret kalimat umpatan atas keterlambatannya, ia segera berlari ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, lelaki tersebut memasuki sebuah gedung tinggi dan segera berlari ke lantai dua dengan tangga darurat tanpa berpikir untuk menggunakan_ lift_ yang telah disediakan di dalam gedung tersebut.

"Semoga mereka belum lama menunggu," gumamnya pada diri sendiri ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya pada anak tangga terakhir yang menandakan bahwa dirinya kini sudah berada di lantai dua. Bergegas ia menuju sebuah ruangan pintu yang terletak tak jauh dari tangga.

_**Brak!**_

Pemuda itu membanting pintu dengan kasar tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Bunyi bantingan pintu membuat semua orang yang tengah duduk di dalamnya menoleh ke arah lelaki berambut pirang yang kini mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya.

"Deidara, kau terlambat lagi," ujar salah satu dari orang-orang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf...un," ucap pemuda berambut pirang tersebut dengan napas pendek-pendek, seraya mengusap peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau membawa hasil karyamu, 'kan? Jangan katakan kau lupa membawanya karena terburu-buru?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru keunguan yang tangannya masih sibuk melipat-lipat sebuah kertas berwarna hingga berbentuk sesuai dengan yang ia kehendaki.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, un?" ucap Deidara seraya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Ia meletakkan bungkusan—yang sedari tadi ia peluk—di atas meja kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. "Semalam aku hampir tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan karya ini. Karena itu tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan dan...yah, aku terlambat," lanjutnya santai.

Dua buah patung tanah liat berwarna putih ia letakkan di atas meja. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum bangga atas hasil karyanya. Rekan-rekannya yang lain segera meninggalkan karya seni mereka masing-masing untuk merapat ke arah Deidara agar mereka dapat melihat hasil karya Deidara secara langsung.

"Wah, ini bagus Dei-_nii_," puji salah satu dari mereka—seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan rambut yang sangat pendek menyerupai gaya rambut seorang laki-laki.

"Kurasa kau memang memiliki selera yang bagus dalam menilai sesuatu yang berbau seni, Kurotsuchi, un." Deidara balas memuji karena merupakan sebuah kebanggaan yang luar biasa baginya saat orang lain memuji hasil karyanya.

Perempuan berambut biru yang tadi sibuk dengan _Origami_ di tangannya, kini mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan seraya bergumam dan mengelus dagunya dengan jemari tangannya. "Um, kau memang pandai memahat dan mengukir dari tanah liat, Dei. Tapi...boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Deidara mengangguk antusias.

Konan menggunakan salah jari telunjuk tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh karya seni yang telah Deidara buat. Perempuan itu bergumam mengagumi pahatan dan ukiran yang begitu detail di tanah liat yang masih sedikit lembab tersebut.

"Kenapa kalajengking dan burung?" tanya Konan seraya mendongak menatap Deidara dari tempat duduknya.

Deidara berkedip mendengar pertanyaan Konan yang sama sekali tak disangka olehnya. Mata biru Azure-nya melirik ke pahatan tanah liat berbentuk kalajengking dan burung yang berdiri dengan kokoh di atas meja. "Tidak tahu," sahutnya ragu. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Konan?"

Konan mengangkat bahunya sesaat. "Aku hanya penasaran. Karena kurasa kalajengking dan burung adalah dua hewan yang sepertinya tak akan pernah akur. Maksudku, mereka benar-benar berbeda. Burung—ini burung kenari, 'kan?" Saat Konan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari Deidara, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Burung kenari dan kalajengking hidup di tempat yang berbeda. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau bisa terinspirasi dari dua hewan yang sama sekali tidak berkerabat."

"Terkadang seorang seniman tak memerlukan sebuah alasan dalam menciptakan sebuah karya seni. Bukan begitu, Deidara-san?" tanya seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat yang sibuk menyempurnakan lukisannya dengan menggunakan sebuah kuas yang terlapisi cat.

Menyeringai tipis, Deidara mengangguk. "Kau benar, Sai."

Konan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Kemudian perempuan itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku bahkan masih heran kenapa aku bisa memilih jurusan seni yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh seperti kalian."

Tawa pelan dan tawa kecil menyahuti kalimat yang dikatakan oleh perempuan berambut pendek sebahu tersebut.

"Hey! Jika kau tidak aneh, kau belum bisa disebut seorang seniman, un!" seru Deidara diiringi dengan tawa geli.

Menghela napas sekali lagi, Konan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sekilas ia menatap isi ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan alat-alat kesenian, seperti kanvas, kuas, cat, kertas, tanah liat, kayu, dan sebagainya. Ruangan yang cukup luas itu memang ruangan khusus untuk segala kegiatan yang berbau seni. Ruangan tersebut pada umumnya digunakan oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang memilih jurusan seni di Universitas tersebut dalam menuangkan ide-ide di kepala mereka menjadi sebuah karya seni yang setiap tahunnya akan mereka pamerkan dalam sebuah pameran kesenian agar bisa dinikmati oleh khalayak umum.

"Sudah hampir jam tiga sore. Sepertinya kita harus segera berangkat jika tidak ingin ketinggalan acara pembukaan pameran kesenian terbesar di Tokyo," ujar Konan seraya membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Tak lupa ia mengumpulkan _origami_ buatannya untuk ia sumbangkan pada pameran kesenian yang akan mereka kunjungi nanti.

Teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk antusias dan segera berkemas-kemas. Mereka merapikan karya seni yang akan mereka bawa ke acara pameran kesenian yang sudah mereka tunggu selama berbulan-bulan. Setiap tahunnya di salah satu museum di Tokyo, diselenggarakan sebuah pameran kesenian yang sangat besar. Dalam pameran tersebut, semua seniman dari seluruh dunia boleh menyumbangkan hasil karya mereka agar dapat dinikmati oleh pengunjung. Deidara dan rekan-rekannya begitu antusias untuk mengunjungi dan menyumbangkan karya seni mereka ke pameran besar tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hey, kudengar pameran kesenian tahun ini diselenggarakan oleh seorang laki-laki yang masih muda."

"Ah, aku juga mendengar kabar itu. Mereka mengatakan laki-laki ini sangat tampan. Usianya masih dua puluhan. Sulit dipercaya."

"Di usia dua puluh tahunan ia sudah bisa menyelenggarakan pameran sebesar ini? Pameran yang sangat diburu para seniman di seluruh Jepang bahkan dunia? Mengagumkan!"

Deidara dan beberapa orang temannya yang baru saja tiba di museum tempat di mana pameran kesenian berlangsung, tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan para pengunjung dan terkagum-kagum pada penyelenggara acara ini.

Mau tak mau, Deidara dan kawan-kawannya menjadi penasaran akan penyelenggara acara yang dielu-elukan oleh para pengunjung. Tanpa disadari, mata mereka mengamati sekeliling dengan penasaran.

Museum tempat mereka berada saat ini memiliki hawa yang sejuk meskipun padat oleh pengunjung, mungkin karena banyaknya _Air Conditioner_ yang terpasang di gedung besar tersebut. Gedung bernuansa putih bergaya Eropa dengan desain yang minimalis namun terkesan sangat elegan itu terlihat begitu luas dan menjulang tinggi. Hampir seluruh permukaan dinding ditutupi oleh lukisan-lukisan berbagai jenis dan ukuran.

Deidara hanya mampu berdecak kagum melihat museum terbesar yang pernah ia kunjungi.

_Seandainya aku bisa memenuhi museum ini dengan karya seniku_, Deidara berangan-angan dalam hati.

Suara di sekitar Deidara kini berubah menjadi pekikan tertahan para pengunjung wanita, dan bisikan dari para pengunjung pria. Perubahan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Deidara berhenti mengagumi museum besar tersebut untuk menoleh ke arah panggung.

Di panggung besar yang didekorasi dengan gaya campuran antara Eropa dan Jepang tersebut kini berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Penampilannya yang begitu resmi dan elegan membuat Deidara dapat menebak siapa pemuda itu.

"Selama siang hadirin sekalian."

Suara yang rendah dan tenang membuat darah Deidara berdesir tanpa ia sadari. Suara tersebut terdengar tak asing, seperti Deidara sudah pernah—bahkan sering—mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih atas waktu yang kalian luangkan untuk mengunjungi pameran kesenian yang tahun ini diketuai oleh saya sendiri, Sasori."

Riuh tepuk tangan para pengunjung menyambut ucapan terima kasih dari seorang seniman yang harum namanya sudah tersebar di seluruh Jepang. Di usianya yang masih muda, ia sudah berhasil meniti karirnya di dunia seni sehingga namanya sudah tak asing lagi bagi para pecinta seni di Jepang.

Tak seperti pengunjung lain yang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, Deidara hanya terdiam menatap sosok laki-laki tampan yang berdiri di atas panggung. Entah mengapa, ia sama sekali tak ingin berhenti menatap Sasori, berkedip pun ia tak ingin.

"Pada hari ini batin kita para pecinta seni akan dipuaskan oleh karya seni para seniman di seluruh Jepang, bahkan tak sedikit yang berasal dari luar Jepang. Pada kesempatan kali ini para seniman bisa saling bertemu dan bertukar pikiran, bahkan pandangan mereka terhadap seni. Dan para pengunjung bisa menikmati karya seni terbaik dari para seniman," ujar Sasori seraya tersenyum simpul.

Sambutannya berlanjut dengan bahasa Inggris agar seniman dan pengunjung yang berasal dari luar Jepang bisa mengerti apa yang tengah ia sampaikan. Para pengunjung berdecak kagum, pasalnya Sasori yang merupakan keturunan asli Jepang itu dapat berbicara bahasa Inggris dengan sangat fasih. Selanjutnya pun ia melanjutkan sambutannya dengan dua bahasa.

Senyum simpul dan tatapan hangat yang ia tunjukkan berhasil membuat para pengunjung tak henti-henti menatapnya.

"Sekian beberapa patah kata yang bisa saya berikan. Thank you for your attention and participation."

Riuh tepuk tangan pengunjung menemani turunnya seniman muda itu dari panggung. Sesaat setelah ia turun, beberapa orang segera menghampirinya untuk dapat berbicara langsung dengannya.

"Hebat sekali, un. Masih muda tapi sudah menjadi seniman yang sukses dan terkenal," gumam Deidara yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, menatap Sasori dengan kagum. Di saat pengunjung yang lain mulai berpencar untuk memanjakan mata mereka dengan keindahan karya seni yang dipamerkan, Deidara, Konan, Kurotsuchi dan Sai masih berdiri di tempat mereka.

"Sasori terkenal dengan karya seninya yang berupa boneka kayu. Ia bisa membuat boneka kayu yang bentuknya sama persis seperti manusia. Beberapa pejabat bahkan memintanya untuk membuat replika diri mereka dalam bentuk boneka kayu—dengan bayaran yang besar tentu saja—karena replika dengan patung lilin sudah sangat biasa. Sepertinya keahliannya dalam memahat kayu memang sudah ia miliki sejak ia lahir. Bakat alami, kau tahu?" Papar Konan panjang lebar menjelaskan segala informasi yang ia ketahui tentang Sasori.

Deidara hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti karena walaupun ia sudah sering mendengar nama Sasori di media massa, Deidara sama sekali tak mengetahui informasi mengenai seniman muda itu. Hari ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat Sasori secara langsung, mendengar suaranya secara langsung, dan mendapat informasi tentangnya.

"Kudengar di pameran ini ia memamerkan sebuah karya seni yang telah diturunkan dari leluhurnya." Ucapan Kurotsuchi berhasil menarik perhatian tiga orang temannya.

"Benarkah? Karya seni seperti apa?" tanya Konan antusias.

"Diturunkan dari leluhurnya? Karya seni yang diwariskan turun-temurun?" Sai ikut bertanya.

Kurotsuchi mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu karya seni yang seperti apa, tapi karya seni itu disimpan di ruangan itu," ujar Kurotsuchi seraya menunjuk sebuah ruangan di dekat panggung yang tertutup oleh tirai berwarna merah. Disana terlihat jelas para pengunjung tengah memasuki ruangan tersebut karena ingin melihat karya seni apa yang dimaksud di media massa. "Sebaiknya kita melihatnya nanti saja. Masih ramai sekali di sana."

Konan mengangguk menyetujui. "Lebih baik sekarang kita berikan hasil jerih payah kita kepada panitia untuk dipamerkan!"

Ketiga temannya mengangguk kemudian pergi mencari salah satu panitia untuk memberikan karya seni mereka.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah tiga jam mereka berada di dalam museum besar tersebut, tenggelam dalam kekaguman akan indahnya karya seni para seniman. Mulai dari lukisan yang sangat artistik dari seniman yang juga terkenal di Jepang, sampai koleksi boneka kayu milik Sasori, semuanya benar-benar memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi.

Tetapi rupanya ada sesuatu yang membuat Deidara risih. Sedari tadi orang-orang berbisik dengan kawan-kawannya seraya meliriknya dengan tatapan heran. Tak sedikit yang memperhatikan wajah Deidara lekat-lekat seolah tengah memastikan sesuatu. Sikap dari para pengunjung itu membuat Deidara gerah, karena itu—tanpa memberitahu teman-temannya yang masih sibuk—ia pergi ke ruangan yang paling diburu oleh pengunjung pameran seni tersebut.

Setibanya di dalam, Deidara merasa sedikit lega karena rupanya tak ada satu pun pengunjung di dalam ruangan itu selain dirinya. Sepertinya semua pengunjung tengah sibuk menikmati karya seni yang lain di luar sana. Tersenyum tipis, Deidara mencari-cari objek seni yang dikatakan oleh Kurotsuchi.

Dari kejauhan—mengingat ruangan tersebut cukup luas—Deidara dapat melihat beberapa boneka terpajang di dinding yang berhadapan dengan pintu masuk. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat melihat sesuatu yang janggal dari boneka kayu tersebut.

Semakin dekat jarak Deidara dari boneka kayu yang terpajang, semakin melebar mata Deidara dibuatnya. Hingga akhirnya, karena keterkejutannya, Deidara benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada apa yang disuguhkan di hadapannya.

"Ini...bukankah—tidak mungkin," bisiknya.

Di hadapannya kini terpajang empat buah boneka kayu yang terpahat dengan begitu sempurna, namun terlihat seperti sebuah karya yang sudah sangat lama, tua, walau masih tetap indah. Dua boneka kayu yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri adalah dua boneka berbentuk orang dewasa, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Boneka laki-laki di sebelah kanan memiliki warna rambut merah gelap, sedangkan boneka perempuan di sebelah kiri memiliki rambut cokelat tua panjang sepunggung.

Di sebelah boneka berambut merah itu, terdapat satu lagi boneka yang berambut merah juga, hanya saja bentuk tubuh dan wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih muda. Warna matanya cokelat Hazel—warna yang hangat dan menenangkan. Namun yang membuat Deidara berdiri mematung, diam, dan kehilangan kata-kata adalah boneka yang berada di sebelah boneka berambut merah bermata Hazel tadi. Jemari kedua boneka itu saling terhubung, saling menggenggam, bertaut erat.

Boneka tersebut memiliki rambut pirang panjang sepunggung, sebagaian diikat tinggi di atas kepalanya, sebagian tergerai di punggungnya, dan sisanya menutupi wajah kirinya. Mata kanan boneka berambut pirang tersebut berwarna biru secerah langit dan sedalam samudera—biru Azure.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Deidara tersentak saat suara yang tenang dan dalam tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Segera ia menoleh ke belakang, terkejut mendapati Sasori tengah berdiri di dekatnya.

Kedua mata Sasori melebar saat melihat wajah Deidara dengan jelas. Saat ia memasuki ruangan tadi, yang ia dapati adalah seorang berambut pirang tengah menatap empat boneka yang paling berharga bagi Sasori. Tapi saat melihat langsung wajah dari laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut, Sasori terkejut bukan main.

Mata cokelatnya melirik salah satu dari empat boneka yang terpajang di ruangan khusus tersebut. Kemudian ia kembali mengembalikan tatapannya pada salah satu pengunjungnya yang entah mengapa memiliki perawakan yang sama dengan boneka berambut pirang tersebut.

"Boneka itu terlihat sepertiku, un," ujar Deidara.

Sasori mengangguk ragu. Dahinya berkerut karena rasa heran. "Keempat boneka ini diciptakan ratusan tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa salah satu dari mereka terlihat sama persis sepertiku. Dan hari ini, aku semakin tak mengerti mengapa salah satu dari mereka terlihat sama persis sepertimu."

Tatapan mata mereka terhubung oleh sebuah garis tak tampak.

"Setelah kau mengatakannya, entah mengapa, kau jadi terlihat tak asing bagiku, un," ujar Deidara, masih menerka-nerka misteri apa yang sebenarnya menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Sasori terdiam sesaat, kemudian bertanya, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Larut dan tenggelam dalam mata satu sama lain. Iris biru yang tenang, jernih, dan sedalam samudera mampu mengenggelamkan alam sadar Sasori. Sedangkan iris cokelat yang tenang, dan menawarkan kehangatan itu menghipnosis Deidara untuk terus menatapnya.

Tanpa Sasori sadari sama sekali, jemari tangan kanannya perlahan menelurusi helaian pirang keemasan yang terasa begitu lembut menyelip diantara jemarinya.

Mereka berdua tertegun.

Ini perasaan yang tidak asing.

"Sasori," ujar Sasori yang tanpa sadar memperkenalkan dirinya kepada salah satu pengunjung yang tentu saja sudah mengetahui namanya jika mendengarkan sambutannya tadi.

"Deidara, un." Deidara balas memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Deidara..." Sasori berbisik memanggil nama Deidara dengan nada yang mengalun indah di telinga Deidara, mengirim sebuah sensasi yang membuat jantungnya berdebar. "Namamu terdengar tak asing."

Deidara terdiam sesaat, memperhatikan Sasori yang semakin lama terlihat semakin tak asing baginya. Seperti mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal dengan baik sebelumnya.

"_Danna_."

Sebuah kata yang tak sengaja Deidara ucapkan, membuat mereka berdua tertegun. Deidara tak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sudah jarang digunakan oleh masyarakat Jepang saat ini. Sebuah kata yang berarti 'tuan', namun di dalam kehidupan rumah tangga, kata itu berarti 'suami'.

Yang lebih mengherankan bagi Deidara adalah...

...kata itu terasa begitu akrab dilidahnya.

Sasori pun merasa demikian. Ia merasa seseorang sering memanggilnya dengan kata '_Danna_'. Panggilan itu terasa sangat akrab di pendengarannya, meski pun sebenarnya kali ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar kata tersebut. Masyarakat Jepang, terutama di perkotaan seperti Tokyo ini, sudah jarang sekali menggunakan kata yang terkesan tradisional tersebut.

Setelah cukup lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, tawa pelan Deidara berhasil mengusir keheningan itu.

"Baiklah un, ini aneh. Kita baru pertama kali bertemu lalu merasa sudah saling mengenal. Dan dua boneka itu bentuknya benar-benar menyerupai kita berdua, un. Ini aneh sekali," ujar Deidara seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, berusaha bersikap seolah-olah dirinya tak terlalu mengambil pusing atas kejadian membingungkan yang menimpanya.

Tatapan Sasori melembut. "Kau benar," ucapnya, tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku, un." Deidara mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sasori. "Namaku Deidara. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa yang sangat mencintai seni. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin menjadi seorang seniman yang terkenal sepertimu, seorang seniman yang menginspirasi dengan prinsip seni yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang."

"Prinsip seni yang berbeda?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk. "Seni adalah keindahan sesaat. Sebuah keindahan yang hanya bisa dinikmati dalam waktu beberapa detik, kemudian lenyap hancur tak bersisa dan hanya akan menyisakan kenangan di pikiran penyaksinya."

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya sebelum menyeringai tipis. Dibalasnya uluran tangan Deidara. "Namaku Sasori. Seorang seniman yang sangat tidak setuju dengan prinsip senimu, Deidara. Seni adalah keindahan abadi yang tak akan pernah lekang oleh waktu, sehingga penikmatnya bisa terus menikmati keindahan itu."

Deidara menyeringai. "Pendapat yang bagus, un. Tapi seni sesungguhnya tidaklah demikian."

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. Seringaian tipis di bibirnya perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman. Ia menunjuk empat boneka kayu yang sedari tadi menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"Seperti inilah seni yang sesungguhnya. Diciptakan ratusan atau mungkin ribuan tahun yang lalu, tetapi keindahannya masih bisa dinikmati hingga saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada saat itu, tetapi seni akan mempertemukan dan mempersatukan kepingan-kepingan yang tertelan oleh ruang dan waktu."

Deidara tertegun namun akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kau benar, _Danna._ Kali ini kau benar."

Alam bawah sadar mereka mengatakan sebentar lagi mereka akan memulai sesuatu yang baru. Menulis sejarah dalam sebuah buku dengan halaman yang masih kosong.

Bersama, mereka akan menulis sebuah cerita baru di lembaran yang baru.

.

.

Saatnya meniti masa depan yang kita impikan.

Bersamamu, aku akan buktikan keabadian bukanlah sebuah omong kosong.

Bersamamu, aku membuka sebuah lembaran baru,

dan menulis perjalanan baru kita.

Hey, Deidara,

"_**Aku sudah menemukanmu."**_

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

Tepat saat perdebatan mereka menemukan sebuah titik temu, seorang anak laki-laki berlari ke arah mereka.

"_Tou-san_!"

Sasori dan Deidara menoleh untuk mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah yang berusia tak lebih dari lima tahun tengah berlari ke arah mereka. Dahi mereka berkerut, pertanda mereka tak memiliki bayangan tentang siapa anak yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengan Sasori dan warna mata sama dengan Deidara.

"Saso-_tousan_!" Anak itu meraih tangan Sasori dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian meraih tangan Deidara dengan tangan kanannya. "Dei-_tousan_!"

Sasori dan Deidara berkedip bingung.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi," ujar anak itu seraya tersenyum lebar.

Mata Sasori dan Deidara melebar.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Akasuna."

.

.

.

END!

Huwaah akhirnya selesai juga fanfic yang perlu perjuangan keras untuk membuatnya. Dengan segala halangan dan rintangan, hujan dan badai yang menerpa, akhirnya fanfic ini bisa saya selesaikan.

Akhirnya saya selesaikan tantangan yang saya buat untuk diri saya sendiri! Publish 1 chapter setiap hari di bulan Februari. Yay~!

Ini fic terpanjang dengan chapter terbanyak yang pernah saya buat. Saya dedikasikan fanfic ini khusus untuk 2nd SasoDei Month! Keep romantic SasoDei!  
Oke, saya mau curcol panjang lebar nih ya. Di skip aja gak apa2 kok, hoho.

Pertama, di sela-sela kesibukan saya di kampus (seharian penuh di kampus) setiap malam -sekitar jam 10- saya pasti menulis satu chapter yang harus di publish untuk hari itu. Ini benar-benar menguras tenaga, emosi, dan pikiran. Karena itu beberapa chapter terakhir ini saya publish-nya selalu tengah malam (jam 12 atau kurang), jadi harap maklumi diksi saya yang kacau, alur berantakan, typos, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Kedua, tentang cerita. Di chapter2 sebelumnya saya sudah memberi tahu alasan mengapa Sasori memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya terbunuh. Jadi jangan berpikiran 'Sasori bunuh diri karena gak sayang Deidara', oke? Jadilah reloves yang baik, heheh. Dan tentang epilog yang ada Akasuna itu, anggap saja itu sebagai pelengkap ya.

Dan kenapa saya memilih kalimat "Aku sudah menemukanmu" sebagai ending? Yak! Itu karena kalimat terakhir Sasori (dari hati ke hati) ke Deidara itu adalah "Aku akan menemukanmu." Maksud Sasori itu, aku akan menemukanmu di kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Dan akhirnya Sasori berhasil menemukan Deidara~

Special thanks to :

**yuichi**,** Cherry**, **akasuna deidara**, dan **titan-miauw**

yang selalu muncul di kolom review saya. Review kalian membangkitkan semangat saya untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini sampai selesai. Makasi banyak temen-temen *hug*. Makasi juga buat reviewer lain, dan silent reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini.

Akhir kata, saya mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan di fic ini, dan terimakasih sudah mau membaca.

HAPPY 2ND SASODEI MONTH~!

28 Februari 2014,

With love,

Cerulean Canary


End file.
